Pourquoi lui ?
by khalie
Summary: Fin de la 7ème année pour Hermione qui apprendra le retour des Mangemorts. C'est dans ce contexte qu'elle trouvera l'amour auprès de la personne la plus improbable qui soit... HGSR et HGDM
1. Un brin d'herbe à la bouche

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, seule la petite histoire est à moi !  
_

_En parlant de la petite histoire... il s'agit d'une fiction en 27 chapitres qui est d'ores et déjà terminée._

_Certains la reconnaitront peut-être car je l'ai publiée sur un autre site. C'est ma toute première fic et je dois dire qu'en la relisant j'ai remarqué beaucoup d'erreurs de débutants ! J'ai découvert l'univers des fanfictions et écrit cette histoire quasi dans la foulée..._

_Je ne l'ai volontairement pas modifiée ou retravaillée parceque... parceque je suis comme ça ! J'assume, et non non, je vous assure que ce n'est pas par paresse ! _

_J'espère donc que vous aurez la gentillesse de ne pas trop sourire sur les lieux communs et autres lourdeurs... Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Ne vous fiez pas trop aux tous premiers chapitres qui servent principalement à installer l'histoire et qui sont assez gentillets... Pour ma part, ma fic commence à me plaire vraiment à partir du chapitre 8 !_

_Très bonne lecture à tous !_

**CHAPITRE 1 - UN BRIN D'HERBE A LA BOUCHE**

- Ron, comment penses tu réussir tes exams si tu passes ton temps à feuilleter des magazines de quidditch, au lieu de réviser ?

- Moi ça fait au moins trois mois que je révise les cours de Binns, et je ne suis qu'à la 43ème révolte gobeline !

En effet, Hermione était en pleine lecture d'un énorme pavé intitulé « Les révoltes gobelines à travers l'Histoire ». A sa gauche, son sac était ouvert, débordant de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque desquels dépassaient de nombreux repères marqués de notes qu'elle avait jugé intéressant de rapporter.

- T'es rabat joie, Mione, t'auras qu'à me laisser copier sur toi !

Ron était paresseusement allongé sur l'herbe dans le parc du château et lisait les derniers exploits des Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée de quidditch, tout en mâchouillant nonchalamment un brin d'herbe fraîche qu'il venait de cueillir.

- Hors de question ! Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un copier sur moi. Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux, mais pas plus…

A ce moment, Ron venait d'ôter le brin d'herbe de sa bouche tout en se rapprochant d'Hermione. Il le laissa glisser sur l'intérieur du bras de la jeune femme. Le contact de l'herbe légèrement humide sur sa peau si fine à cet endroit la fit frissonner, et ses joues se teintèrent soudainement de rose.

Ron, qui avait remarqué l'émoi d'Hermione, continuait à laisser aller le brin d'herbe le long de son bras, de plus en plus lentement…Pourtant elle leva la tête et le regarda, bien que troublée. Ron lui lançait un regard charmeur et souriait largement, laissant apparaître de jolies dents très blanches qui contrastaient avec ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux.

« Ohhh ! Ces lèvres, ces dents ! Si seulement tu pouvais me mordiller le cou, la bouche, oh là là ». Telles étaient alors les sages pensées d'Hermione…

Le trouble de la jeune femme étant pour le moins visible, Ron se dit que c'était là le moment idéal pour arriver à ses fins.

- J'y arriverai jamais, j'y comprends rien à l'histoire de la magie ! Tu pourrais faire une exception à la règle pour une fois… dit Ron tout en continuant à chatouiller l'avant bras d'Hermione.

- Non, vraiment Ron, je ne peux pas ! Mais…j'ai discuté avec le professeur Binns et je suis quasiment sûre que le sujet portera sur la 10ème révolte des gobelins contre les sorciers gallois, expliqua Hermione.

Ron la regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Si tu veux on pourrait travailler ensemble une dissertation et tu l'apprendrais par cœur. Je ne suis pas très pour, mais bon…

- T'es vraiment la meilleure Mione !

- On a qu'à commencer maintenant.

Leur conversation fut soudainement coupée : Harry venait d'arriver en courant, accompagné de Ginny et Seamus.

- Tu viens Ron, lui cria t-il essoufflé, on va se faire un petit match amical avec les Poussesouffle ! Le reste de l'équipe est déjà sur le terrain, ils nous attendent !

- Super, j'arrive tout de suite Harry, répondit Ron avec enthousiasme.

- Ron ! la dissert….

- Herm, désolé, tu vois là je peux vraiment pas…

Et il se pencha vers le visage d'Hermione, rendu plus joli encore par le courroux, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres.

- T'as qu'à commencer sans moi Herm, de toute façon je suis nul en dissert.

- Rooonnnn !

- A tout à l'heure, t'es vraiment super ! cria Ron qui avait déjà pris ses affaires et courrait rejoindre Harry.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi donc les garçons étaient ils aussi stupides !

Comme si un simple match de quidditch était plus important que ses examens, était plus important qu'elle Hermione Granger ! Elle avait pourtant l'impression de lui plaire.

Ils s'entendaient très bien depuis l'année où l'école avait accueilli le tournoi des trois sorciers. Et il s'était montré tellement jaloux lorsqu'il l'avait vue au bal accompagnée de Krum. Oui, elle en était quasiment certaine, Ron l'aimait bien…

D'ailleurs, pourquoi flirterait-il avec elle comme tout à l'heure, s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Hermione venait de ramasser le brin d'herbe et le porta à sa bouche. Il avait le goût de Ron et elle se mit à rêver de baisers passionnés dans ses bras. Elle voulait vivre, être heureuse et surtout connaître l'amour…elle en rêvait secrètement maintenant depuis plusieurs mois….

_Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. A bientôt._


	2. Sombres pensées et confidences

_Voilà, je me suis dépêchée pour publier le chapitre 2. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

_Je sais que pour l'instant l'histoire est un peu gnangnan mais au moment où j'ai écrit cette fic, je voulais montrer une évolution du personnage d'Hermione. Elle est en fin d'année, Voldemort n'est plus, et malgré des doutes naissants, sa plus grande préoccupation est l'amour ! Pour l'instant en tout cas...  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**CHAPITRE 2 - SOMBRES PENSEES ET CONFIDENCES**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'après midi dans la parc.

Hermione travaillait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il y avait peu de monde car la plupart des élèves étaient allés se promener à Pré au Lard, un des seuls villages de Grande-Bretagne où il n'y avait que des sorciers et où ces derniers pouvaient se montrer au grand jour. Par chance, ce village se trouvait à peu de miles du château.

La journée touchant à sa fin. Hermione fit apparaître un feu dans l'âtre de la grande cheminée et laissa la chaleur des flammes lécher sensuellement la peau de son visage et de son cou.

Elle s'était assise confortablement face à son bureau afin de terminer de rédiger les dernières lignes de la dissertation de Ron en essayant de copier son style, si toutefois on pouvait appeler ça un style !

Tous ces efforts ! Et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il était allé se promener avec Harry, Dean, Seamus et Luna à Pré au Lard.

Hermione en était à ces réflexions lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur la première page des faits divers du _Daily Telegraph_. Elle pensait qu'il était important de ne pas être coupée des nouvelles du monde moldu et s'était abonnée à plusieurs journaux. Depuis deux semaines, des disparitions étranges et des crimes odieux avaient eu lieu. Ces événements faisaient les choux gras de la presse car la majorité des ces crimes n'avaient aucune explication logique. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et avait une boule d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge. La dernière fois que de telles affaires s'étaient produites, Lord Voldemort était vivant et ses fidèles mangemorts semaient le deuil et le désespoir chez les sorciers mais aussi chez les moldus qu'ils haïssaient particulièrement. « Il ne peut pas être revenu, c'est terminé, il est mort ! ». Hermione essayait de se convaincre comme elle pouvait…

Elle en avait parlé à Ron et Harry mais ils lui avaient rétorqué que ça n'était pas possible ! Chaque fois qu'elle avait reparlé de ces crimes ils semblaient ne pas l'écouter et lui disaient que s'IL était de retour ce serait la communauté des sorciers qui subiraient en premier sa colère…. « D'ailleurs, ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal du tout ! Je le sentirai si Voldemort tentait de revenir » avait un jour répondu Harry. Hermione avait même décelé une pointe d'agacement dans le son de sa voix. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais cette nuit là elle n'avait su retenir ses larmes.

Pire, lorsqu'elle leur avait lu l'article sur la dernière disparition étrange ils ne l'avaient même pas écoutée, trop occupés à disputer une partie d'échecs !

Malgré cela, Hermione n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Harry : le poids des responsabilités lorsque l'on sait que l'avenir du monde repose sur ses épaules… Il avait enduré tant de souffrances, tant de pertes d'être chers en sept années, qu'elle pouvait comprendre son refus obsessionnel à envisager un retour de Voldemort. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas que Ron ne la suive pas. Ils avaient souffert des mêmes atrocités et elle n'avait pas été épargnée par cette guerre. Pourtant elle était prête à se battre de nouveau s'il le fallait et ne fermait pas les yeux, elle !

Ces pensées sombres furent soudain interrompues par une exclamation de joie !

Ginny venait de battre le pauvre Neville à plat de couture aux échecs pour la énième fois… Seuls Ginny et Neville, qui avait pour la deuxième année consécutive oublié chez lui l'autorisation de sortie signée par sa grand-mère, étaient restés à l'école.

La rouquine s'approchait maintenant d'Hermione tout en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverai à mes fins avec Neville…

- Pourquoi tu fais pas semblant de perdre Ginny ?

- J'ai bien essayé, mais y'a rien à faire, il est vraiment trop nul ! A se demander ce que je lui trouve parfois, s'exclama la cadette qui fut soudain prise d'un incroyable fou rire.

- Justement, répondit Hermione en riant à pleine gorge, tu lui trouve quoi à Neville ?

- Et bien, tu comprends…je ne suis jamais vraiment sortie sérieusement avec un garçon… si tu vois de quoi je veux parler…alors… je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas Neville qui se moquerait de moi. Il est sympa, c'est un bon copain…

- Ginny ! tu peux pas faire ça, le pauvre…choisis quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment.

- Y'a un garçon qui me plaît bien mais il a déjà eu beaucoup de copines, alors tu comprends, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il me prenne pour une petite sotte…surtout que…

- Surtout que quoi ?

- Et bien, il s'agit de Drago ! dit Ginny d'une petite voix étouffée tout en cachant son visage écarlate.

- Ohhh ! Hermione n'en revenait pas…

Ginny et Drago ! Enfin, pourquoi pas, l'amour a ses raisons…

Mais Hermione doutait sincèrement que le beau Drago, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne s'intéresse à la jolie Ginny, Gryffondor malgré elle.

Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, il n'avait cessé de railler la famille Weasley pour leur vie simple, difficile parfois. Les Wesley avaient en effet élevé sept enfants dont Ron et Ginny, et le salaire d'Arthur, leur père, était parfois très juste pour faire vivre la famille…Bref, tout le contraire de Drago Malefoy, enfant unique élevé dans le luxe par des parents méprisant tous ceux qui ne leur ressemblaient pas de près…

- Oui, tu sais, je l'ai toujours trouvé si beau ! continua Ginny, comme pour se justifier aux yeux de son amie.

- Je sais qu'il est souvent loin d'être agréable …mais, je pense que c'est un rôle qu'il joue et j'ai remarqué qu'il me regarde parfois d'une façon étrange…continua t-elle. Il me parle aussi quelquefois lorsque sa bande de Serpentards n'est pas là, et il m'a dit un jour qu'il me trouvait jolie…

- Il cherche à faire un mauvais coup oui ! A ta place je me méfierai. Non pas que tu ne sois pas jolie Ginny, bien au contraire, mais ça n'est pas le genre de Malefoy d'agir comme ça !

- Non…tu comprends pas…je crois…je crois que je lui plaît, chuchota Ginny les yeux pétillants.

Hermione se mit à rougir vivement. Elle n'avait jamais entendue son amie lui parler d'amour et encore moins de désir !

- Dans ce cas là, arrêtes de faire espérer ce pauvre Neville et invites Drago à sortir.

- Ha non ! ça je peux vraiment pas ; tu comprends, je ne veux pas que Drago me prenne pour une gourde. Je veux que ça soit parfait, parfait pour lui…Alors je me dis que Neville pourrait être un bon entraînement ! chuchota Ginny, la bouche empreinte d'un sourire malicieux.

Hermione, scotchée par la déclaration de Ginny, se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. Et si Ron la trouvait nulle ? D'ailleurs pourquoi le nom de Ron venait à ses lèvres comme une évidence ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

Après tout, Ron ne cessait de battre le chaud et le froid… Ses yeux s'égarèrent alors sur sa dissertation et elle eut soudain la désagréable sensation que Ron profitait un peu de la situation. Elle fut parcouru d'un léger frisson et regarda Ginny sans la voir vraiment.

- Bon Hermione, si on descendait. Ça doit être l'heure de manger.

- Vas y avec Neville, Ginny ; Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir…

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Herm !

Hermione prit l'escalier du dortoir des filles et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin pour être seule.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu..._

_A bientôt, Khalie.  
_


	3. Grains de printemps

_Hello !_

_Comme promis, je me dépêche de poster un nouveau chapitre. Un très grand merci à **Snapinou**, **Alatarien Melawen** et **Veni Rogue** pour leurs gentilles reviews. Vos encouragement me font très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture..._

**CHAPITRE 3 – GRAINS DE PRINTEMPS**

Ce soir là, Hermione ne cessa de penser à ce que lui avait confié Ginny. Etait il possible de se donner à un homme sans l'aimer vraiment et ce uniquement pour avoir confiance en soi le jour où le vrai amour serait au rendez-vous ?

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à sa première fois et s'en voulait d'avoir immédiatement pensé à Ron, cet imbécile qui s'intéressait plus au quidditch et à ses copains qu'à elle. Pourtant, elle le savait, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Ron mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit de l'amour.

Elle repensa alors aux expériences qu'elle avait eues avec des garçons, du premier bisou sous la table d'écolier à la maternelle « un jour je me marierai avec toi Tom ! », au baiser langoureux de Viktor Krum lors du bal (Oh là là celui là elle s'en souvenait ! de ses mains larges et rugueuses qui parcouraient ses bras nus, son dos largement décolleté et sa poitrine… elle avait senti son ventre se tendre et sa tête lui tournait follement), de ses flirts avec Ron…

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Ron était moins distant. Ses mains venaient rencontrer son corps plus naturellement. Souvent dans les couloirs de l'école, elle sentait sa main dans son dos ou sur le côté de son bras comme pour la diriger et la protéger de la foule d'élèves qui sortaient de cours. Parfois, il lui prenait la main. Elle aimait beaucoup sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne…Ils s'étaient également embrassés furtivement sur la bouche mais les lèvres de Ron avaient pour Hermione un goût de trop peu….

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione repensait à l'autre jour au parc lorsqu'il l'avait chatouillée avec ce brin d'herbe… ce brin d'herbe qu'il avait à la bouche.

Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione posa son doigt sur ses lèvres tout en pensant aux agréables frissons qui avaient parcourus son corps. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et lécha son doigt. Ce contact si doux l'encouragea. Elle promena alors sa main le long de son cou, laissant une trace humide sur sa peau.

A cet instant, elle imaginait le brin d'herbe qui descendait sur son décolleté et sa main continua sa caresse. La jeune femme écarta sa chemise pour découvrir une poitrine menue aux courbes délicates. Le simple contact de sa main affola ses sens et elle sentit la pointe de ses seins se durcir.

Elle imaginait Ron promenant ses doigts fins sur sa peau dénudée et sa main continua lentement son exploration. Hermione remonta sa chemise sur ses hanches et parcourut son ventre de ses doigts.

Le brin d'herbe que tenait Ron continua doucement sa caresse vers son intimité. Elle sentait peu à peu une chaleur dans son ventre et son cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus. Le contact de son doigt contre sa chair lui procurait un plaisir insoupçonné.

Les images qu'elle voyait dans sa tête étaient loin d'être sages ; Ron parcourait son corps de baisers, lui mordillait le bout des seins et prenait ses lèvres goulûment….Elle sentit alors comme une décharge de plaisir. Elle venait de jouir pour la première fois.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione réfléchissait à ses envies. Ses dernières découvertes avaient éveillé sa sensualité naissante. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle connaisse l'amour, et quoi de mieux qu'un bal de printemps pour ça ? Une multitude de jeunes mâles qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : les filles !

Mais Hermione se connaissait également. Bien que jolie, elle avait une image sage, bien trop sage pour les plans qu'elle ébauchait…

Son côté "première de la classe" et le temps passé à la bibliothèque n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses ! Si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un Neville, ou pire….et si personne ne l'invitait ? Oh non ! Il fallait à tout prix casser cet air d'intello un peu nigaude qu'elle traînait derrière elle depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Face à son miroir de salle de bain Hermione se détailla de la tête aux pieds. De taille moyenne, mince, elle avait un maintien distingué…Oh ! Quelle idiote, personne ne s'en rendait compte puisque son dos ployait constamment sous la masse de livres dont elle ne savait se séparer ! Un petit sort devrait pouvoir arranger ça….Sinon, son visage était plutôt avenant…

- Oh oui, vous êtes très jolie Miss Granger ! s'exclama le miroir d'une voix précieuse.

La surface du miroir venait soudainement de se déformer et prenait maintenant les allures d'une grande bouche.

- Vous pensez ?

- Bien sûr…répondit le miroir. Regardez moi ce teint de pêche, ses grands yeux de biche si sombres et si doux à la fois….

Hermione émettait des « Ah bon ! » tout en se considérant avec plus d'attention.

- Un peu de ricil, un trait de crayon et vous devriez faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles de cette école Miss Granger.

Hermione n'avait pas de maquillage. Quelle négligence ! Elle s'aventura donc dans la trousse à maquillage de Ginny qui ne lui en voudrait pas, enfin elle l'espérait… Après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause…

Hermione commença par tracer un trait délicat de crayon (elle ne voulait tout de même pas ressembler à Rita Skeeter !), puis se décida à brosser ses cils d'un mascara brun foncé.

- vers l'extérieur la brosse, Miss Granger !

- Merci, répondit Hermione légèrement honteuse de recevoir des leçons d'un miroir de salle de bain…

Elle se regarda de nouveau, puis fouilla la trousse à Maquillage de Ginny. Une pince à épiler l'aida à débroussailler ses sourcils épais. Pas trop tout de même, il fallait garder l'expression de son regard…Elle finit par faire glisser le bâton carmin sur ses lèvres.

Waouh ! C'était bien elle, la même Hermione avec quelque chose de plus…féminin !

Un peu plus d'attention que d'habitude pour maîtriser sa crinière de lionne en un chignon savamment échevelé et Hermione sortait timidement de la salle de bains.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Les garçons présents dans la salle commune des Gryffondors la regardaient bouche bée. Même Fred et Georges Weasley qui étaient en train de faire exploser des bombabousses pour amuser la galerie arrêtèrent leur petit jeu pour la regarder (Leurs sempiternelles bêtises les avaient amenés à redoubler leurs deux dernières années, ce qui avait mis leur mère dans une rage folle…)

Ron et Harry qui se dirigeaient vers la porte pour aller déjeuner, passèrent devant elle sans la regarder.

- Bonjour Harry, lança Hermione.

- Hermione ! Je, je… ne t'avais pas reconnue. Heu, qu'est ce que t'as fais ?

- Rien de spécial, j'ai juste décidé de prendre un peu plus de temps pour me préparer le matin.

- Oh, oui tu as raison, tu es très belle, lui lança gentiment Harry en souriant.

Pendant tout ce temps Ron était resté immobile, les yeux écarquillés sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne semblait pas la reconnaître.

Harry lui porta un léger coup sec dans le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Hermione, elle, le fixait tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas malade.

- Her…Her…Hermione, mais t'es différente... On dirait que t'es devenue belle…et tes cheveux! Ils sont plus dans tous les sens !

Hermione se raidit.

« On dirait que t'es devenue belle…. ». Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête et menaçaient d'exploser.

- On dirait que t'es devenu con ! s'écria Hermione tout en sortant du salon d'un pas raide la tête haute.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer pour cet imbécile…

Et dire qu'elle avait perdu son temps à espérer une histoire d'amour, qu'elle pensait aller au bal avec lui, qu'elle était prête à lui offrir sa virginité ! Ah non ! Jamais Ronald Weasley ne reposerait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

En plus, elle avait vu l'effet qu'avait provoqué sa transformation, si minime soit elle, sur les garçons de Gryffondor… Poudlard regorgeait de jeunes hommes qui ne tarderaient pas à devenir ses proies. Encouragée par une toute nouvelle confiance, elle inspira profondément, détacha les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, ce qui laissa apparaître la naissance de ses seins et ajusta sa jupe afin de découvrir ses jambes un peu plus.

« Ha oui, ces fichus livres ! » se rappela Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son sac.

- Reducto ! Articula la jolie brune à l'attention de son sac à dos archi plein.

Celui-ci retrouva une taille normale pour n'importe quel autre élève qu'Hermione Granger.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigeait vers les cachots pour son cours de potions.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ?_


	4. Cours de potions

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je vois que vous avez tous plébiscité Hermione pour avoir rembarré Ron ! Enfin, il le méritait !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews... Snapinou, Veny Rogue, Alatariel Melawen, LuU, Cixi, vos encouragements me font réellement plaisir !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPITRE 4 – COURS DE POTIONS**

Hermione avançait d'un pas sûr vers la salle de classe où elle devait avoir cours de potions. Le Professeur Rogue faisait toujours cours dans les cachots du château, un lieu que les élèves détestaient car il était froid et humide.

Mais cette fois, si Rogue ne fulminait pas à tous vents, le cours devrait être un peu plus supportable, voir agréable. Avec cette incroyable canicule, les élèves étaient soulagés de trouver un peu de fraîcheur…

Hermione en était à ces réflexions, tout en essuyant du revers de sa main quelques gouttes de sueur sur sa gorge, lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentards s'approcha d'elle.

- Hé Granger ! T'as avalé une popo d'embellissement ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille quelconque, d'une carrure imposante, qui tenait plus du bouledogue que de la frêle créature……

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Goyle et Crabbe, les meilleurs amis de Drago Malefoy, s'étaient approchés et fixèrent Hermione d'un air bête. Voyant les autres rire, ils se mirent également à rire bêtement.

Malefoy, qui s'était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, regardait Hermione d'un air étrange, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Pourtant, il n'avait pas attaqué Hermione, petit jeu qu'il aimait particulièrement….

Pansy, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, semblait percevoir un problème. Son Drago ne s'en était pas prit à Granger ! Il n'avait pas cherché à l'humilier. Il ne pouvait comme même pas la trouver jolie, cette sale petite peste ! Il fallait faire quelque chose, enfoncer le clou !

- Le Professeur Rogue aura eu pitié de toi Granger, il t'aura donné la recette de la potion ! ricana Pansy, pliée en deux sous le coup du fou rire.

- Pitié ! répondit alors une voix mielleuse, à peine audible, mais qui fit sursauter tous les élèves présents.

Le maître des potions venait de passer devant le petit groupe d'élèves et n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Visiblement ravi du petit jeu, il dévisageait la jeune Gryffondor d'un air mauvais.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione n'avait rien dit. Elle était restée droite et ne voulait pas faire attention à tous ces idiots.

- Si je devais avoir pitié, continua t il, ça serait pour les élèves de cette classe qui supportent vos airs de miss « je sais tout » depuis sept ans ! cracha Rogue, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Drago, Pansy et les autres riaient de plus belle…

- Mais non ! continua Rogue à l'attention de Pansy. Pour votre remarque Miss Parkinson, je n'ai donné aucune recette à Miss Granger ! Il semble que se soit …naturel… Il prononça le mot lentement, afin de ridiculiser Hermione un peu plus…

Sans attendre, il tourna le dos aux élèves et à Hermione et entra dans la salle, sa cape noire virevoltant autour de lui.

- Merci beaucoup Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire à l'attention de Rogue.

Rogue se retourna immédiatement en direction de l'insolente qui avait osé lui répondre. Ses traits se figèrent quelques secondes.

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle venait de répondre à un professeur, même s'il le méritait. Elle l'avait ridiculisé devant les élèves de sa maison et devant quelques Gryffondors qui venaient d'arriver ! Oh là là…

Le regard noir de Severus Rogue la transperçait et Hermione trembla malgré elle.

- 20 points de moins à Gryffondor ! Et vous passerez vos prochaines soirées en retenue avec moi Miss Granger.

Hermione, entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre à son professeur, mais se ravisa aussitôt.

En retenue avec Rogue ! Elle qui n'avait jamais été en retenue…Pourquoi fallait il que se soit avec le pire des professeurs qu'elle n'ait jamais eu ? Rien que de penser aux futures soirées en sa seule compagnie lui donnait un sentiment de malaise…

Rogue n'en revenait pas ! Hermione Granger lui avait répondu. Avec quel aplomb en plus ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle oserait ouvrir la bouche, hormis pour émettre un petit sanglot, comme presque à chaque fois qu'il la ridiculisait devant la classe !

Il n'avait rien su lui répondre, lui qui avait la répartie si facile ! Les points en moins pour Gryffondor, la retenue, tout ça avait fait illusion bien sûr…

« Heureusement que les élèves n'ont rien remarqué ! Il faudra que je me reprenne… ».

Harry et Ron étaient arrivés au moment de cette joute verbale. Ils étaient bouche bée ! Leur Hermione, répondre à un professeur ! Ils s'assirent au deuxième rang, derrière Dean et Seamus. Hermione s'apprêtait à s'assoire au côté de Neville alors que Rogue s'avançait vers elle.

- Miss Granger, asseyez vous près de Monsieur Malefoy. Vous échangerez votre place avec celle de Miss Parkinson. Nous verrons comment Monsieur Londubat se débrouillera sans votre aide, ricana t il.

Les joues encore rosies d'énervement, Hermione prit son sac et alla s'installer près de Drago. Au passage, elle avait accroché Pansy, ou plutôt…Pansy l'avait accrochée, ce qui l'avait fortement déstabilisée. Au sol, au milieu de ses livres, Hermione se tenait la cheville. Une douleur aigue l'avait surprise et des larmes affleuraient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Oh non Hermione ! Tu ne dois surtout pas pleurer face à Drago et Pansy ! » Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur était trop forte.

Ron s'était levé pour aller aider Hermione. Il posa sa main sous son bras pour la relever.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Ronald Weasley ! s'écria Hermione en le regardant furieusement.

Si le rouquin avait déjà oublié sa dispute avec Hermione, il est clair que cette dernière n'était, quant à elle, aucunement prête à lui pardonner son manque de tact !

Toute la classe se mit à rire et le pauvre Ron retourna à sa place le visage cramoisi.

Rogue observait la scène d'un regard malveillant. Intérieurement, il jubilait : Weasley ridiculisé par sa petite copine ! Cette Granger avait décidément mangé du lion ce matin ! Avec ce caractère, elle commençait vraiment à l'intéresser…Elle aurait presque pu faire parti de sa maison !

Il décida donc de l'aider un peu…

- Je ne vous avais pas autorisé à vous lever Monsieur Weasley. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !

- Mais c'est injuste ! cria Harry

- Taisez vous Potter, ou se sera encore cinq points de moins !

Si Harry et Ron avaient eu des baguettes à la place des yeux à ce moment, Rogue serait assurément mort…

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous vous lever ?

- Je…

Hermione essayait de se redresser avec difficulté et avait cru percevoir un changement d'attitude chez son professeur. Il lui avait semblé que Rogue était content d'elle ! Mais non, elle délirait, ça n'était pas possible, Rogue la détestait plus que tout ! Non…Il détestait encore plus Ron et Harry, voilà tout…

A la surprise générale, Drago se leva de sa chaise, soutint Hermione et la releva. Son regard se posa sur la cuisse d'Hermione qui avait été découverte durant la chute. « Pas mal Granger » pensa Drago.

Mais que lui arrivait il ? Il ne pouvait pas la trouver jolie, cette sale-petite-sang-de-bourbe-de-je-sais-tout ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne…

- Bouges tes grosses fesses ! Si tu crois que tu vas me faire rater ma potion, tu rêves Granger ! jeta Drago à l'attention d'Hermione, assez haut pour que les élèves l'entendent, mais trop bas pour Rogue qui s'en retournait vers son bureau…

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite vermine Malefoy ! lui répondit Hermione.

- Dix points de plus à Serpentard pour la grandeur d'âme de Monsieur Malefoy envers Miss Granger, dit alors Rogue d'une voix ironique.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres Gryffondor bouillonnaient…Ils avaient, une fois de plus, eu un aperçu de l'impartialité de l'enseignement à la Rogue !

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Apparition de Rogue et Drago à la fois...._

_A bientôt,_

_bisous, Khalie_


	5. Un succès fou !

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, je vous l'accorde...  
_

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 – UN SUCCES FOU !**

Les cours de la matinée étaient terminés. Severus Rogue avait quitté ses cachots et s'en allait d'un pas pressé vers la salle des professeurs. Dans les couloirs, il venait de croiser son élève, Hermione Granger.

Mais, par Merlin ! Que se passait il ? Il venait de s'arrêter pour observer l'étrange phénomène…La Miss-je-sais-tout était suivie par un groupe de garçons qui tentaient de l'impressionner avec des blagues idiotes.

« Encore cet écervelé de Weasley…Il a vraiment rien compris celui-là ! Elle l'ignore complètement…. », pensa t-il.

Des garçons de Serdaigle s'étaient également approchés et tentaient de séduire la Gryffondor. Trop occupé à la ridiculiser lors de son cours, Rogue n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'observer son élève.

« C'est vrai qu'en s'arrangeant elle est plutôt jolie…. », « Agaçante ! »

« Mais ! A quoi je pense ? Elle a dix sept ans et n'est encore qu'une gamine et je suis son professeur ! »

Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond ! Penser à Granger autre part que dans sa classe et autrement qu'en corrigeant ses devoirs ! En plus elle était vraiment exaspérante à toujours la ramener…

Il eut un haut le cœur en comprenant le ridicule de la situation : lui, le grand Severus Rogue s'enticher d'une élève, et Gryffondor de surcroît !

Il reprit ses esprits et continua son chemin.

* * *

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle était suivie par tout un essaim de Gryffondor. Jamais autant de garçons ne s'étaient intéressés à elle. Elle s'était toujours moquée des filles populaires qui plaisaient plus pour leur physique que pour leur intellect, mais elle devait bien admettre que c'était très agréable de se faire draguer !

Si ça continuait, elle n'aurait plus à se faire de soucis pour le bal…

Seamus et Dean lui avaient déjà fait leur demande. Poliment, elle avait refusé. Il ne fallait surtout pas se précipiter ! Autant choisir un garçon qui lui plaisait. Mais en y réfléchissant, personne de son entourage ne lui plaisait vraiment ...

Elle avait bien vu un ou deux Serdaigle plutôt mignons… mais bon, au fond, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle désirait … et il lui restait encore trois semaines pour faire son choix.

Hermione était dans le couloir et discutait avec Dean, Seamus, les jumeaux Weasley et d'autres garçons de l'école.

- J'espère que tu viendras au bal avec moi Mione ! lança Fred Weasley avec un sourire ravageur.

- Non ! Elle viendra avec moi. T'as aucune chance Fred ! continua son jumeau Georges, l'air très sûr de lui.

- Ou avec nous deux, continuèrent ils en cœur.

- Vous êtes adorables, mais je ne peux pas aller au bal avec vous deux en même temps et d'ailleurs je n'arriverai jamais à choisir ! leur répondit Hermione qui visiblement s'amusait de la situation.

Ron, qui rodait dans l'ombre d'Hermione, suivait chaque miette de la conversation. Son visage se déformait à mesure qu'Hermione prenait de l'assurance.

Elle venait de déposer un bisou sur la joue des jumeaux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Ron, on dirait que tu va vomir des limaces ! s'amusa Georges.

Hermione avait tourné la tête comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- C'est vrai Ron, t'es tout blanc !

Tout le groupe se mit à rire alors qu'Harry tentait d'éloigner un Ron fumant de colère le plus loin possible de ses frères…

Hermione continua son chemin vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner accompagnée de son escorte, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir du maître des potions. Il la fixait d'un air passablement dégoûté. « Il doit vraiment me détester pour avoir en permanence l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir en me voyant… »

Dire qu'elle devait le voir ce soir !

* * *

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Comme ce chapitre est vraiment court, je poste le suivant dans la foulée !_

_A bientôt, bisous_


	6. En retenue

_Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?_

_Je vous avez dis que je ferai vite !  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 – EN RETENUE**

Les cours de l'après midi s'étaient déroulés dans une atmosphère agréable. Hermione avait parfaitement réussi à métamorphoser une feuille de papier en une superbe colombe blanche qui inondait la classe de son sillage argent, et en prime, ses admirateurs lui faisaient les yeux doux !

Le dîner avait également été joyeux. Hermione, Ginny et Luna se demandaient quelles robes elles pourraient bien porter pour le bal pendant que les garçons parlaient de quidditch.

Hermione en avait presque oublié sa retenue avec le maître des potions.

- Oh, zut ! Rogue m'attend dans dix minutes !

- J'aimerais pas être à ta place Mione…lui répondit Ginny. Ce type me fait froid dans le dos ! J'ai jamais réussi à m'y faire…

- Dans tous les cas j'ai pas le choix Ginny.

- Moi je suis fier de toi ! il le méritait vraiment…dit Harry, qui venait d'entendre prononcer « Rogue » !

- A tout à l'heure, leur dit Hermione en se levant.

- A tout à l'heure…

Alors qu'elle quittait la grande salle en direction des cachots, Hermione entendit des pas résonner derrière elle.

C'était Drago Malefoy qui la suivait de près, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? interrogea Hermione qui avait déjà glissé sa main dans la poche de sa cape et tenait fermement sa baguette.

- En quoi ça te regarde Granger ?

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop être suivie par quelqu'un comme toi !

- T'inquiètes pas, t'es pas le genre de fille que j'aime suivre, lui répondit il d'un air méprisant.

Toutefois, Drago continuait à lui emboîter le pas jusqu'aux cachots où Rogue les attendait.

- Entrez, dépêchez vous !

Les deux élèves avancèrent vers le bureau du professeur.

- Miss Granger, vous allez retirer la peau des crapauds morts qui sont dans les deux gros chaudrons dans la réserve, puis vous les mettrez à sécher sur ce fil.

Rogue venait de pointer sa baguette d'un mouvement désinvolte, sans prononcer un seul mot, en direction de la réserve qui se situait au fond de la classe. Un fil scintillant apparut entre les deux murs. Malgré elle, Hermione ne put qu'admirer le geste et ses capacités de sorcier. Peu de sorciers, même expérimentés, étaient capables de lancer des sorts parfaitement informulés.

- Drago, vous me seriez d'une grande aide en faisant un inventaire des ingrédients de cette réserve, lui dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Rogue lui donna un cahier et une plume et replongea sa tête dans ses copies.

- Mais, Professeur ? je n'ai pas de gants…

- Pourquoi auriez vous besoin de gants Miss Granger ?

Il la fixait intensément, ses yeux noirs semblant la transpercer.

- Je…

Mieux valait-il ne pas lui répondre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il prolonge ses jours de retenue !

Voir le regard apeuré de Granger, son corps frêle frissonner et ses doigts se crisper nerveusement sur sa baguette lui amena un doux sourire sadique aux lèvres.

C'était vraiment dans ce genre de moments qu'il appréciait son poste de professeur ! Bon, ce n'était pas tous les jours exaltant de faire classe à des demeurés sans cervelle, mais le sentiment de crainte qu'il exerçait sur les élèves l'amusait vraiment. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de forcer son caractère ! Il n'avait qu'à rester lui-même pour que les élèves le redoutent….

- Bien ! qu'attendez vous ?

Hermione et Drago sursautèrent malgré eux à la question pinçante de leur professeur et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle de classe.

Une fois dans la réserve, Hermione se retourna vers Drago d'un air interrogateur plus que moqueur.

- Cette vieille chouette de Macgonagall m'a mis en retenue, mais le professeur Rogue l'a convaincue que je lui serais beaucoup plus utile qu'à elle ! lui lança t-il, comme si Hermione attendait une explication.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as supplié de te prendre en retenue. Je sais bien que tu peur de Macgonagall ! répliqua la Gryffondor

- C'est ça…

Hermione se détourna du Serpentard et plongea ses mains d'un air dégoûté dans le chaudron. Elle commença à écorcher les crapauds alors que Drago comptait des ingrédients sur la première étagère.

Au bout de deux heures, Hermione ne sentait presque plus ses doigts qui lui faisaient affreusement mal. Elle avait quasiment fini les deux chaudrons mais elle devait encore étendre les peaux pour les faire sécher.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Hermione en douce. Elle était concentrée sur son travail et fronçait parfois les sourcils en se tenant les mains rougies et griffées par la rudesse des peaux. L'expression de son visage face à la douleur la rendait belle et il se retenait de bondir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je deviens fou ! Je déteste Granger plus que n'importe qui ! » S'insulta t-il mentalement…

Hermione amenait les peaux vers le fil pour les pendre, tournant le dos à Drago. Ce dernier, qui était tout proche la regardait de nouveau à la dérobade.

« Décidément, faut te faire soigner mon vieux »

Mais Hermione venait de tendre les bras vers le fil. Cette position laissait voir sa taille fine qui contrastait avec la rondeur de ses hanches. Le geste fit également remonter sa jupe qui laissa apparaître un peu plus ses jambes, jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses.

Drago ne se contrôla plus. Il rejoignit Hermione en quelques pas, plaqua son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme et enlaça son corps avec violence. Hermione émit un petit cri de surprise, vite étouffé par la main du jeune homme.

Rogue qui corrigeait toujours ses copies avait cru entendre un bruit suspect.

Ils allaient voir, à faire les imbéciles en retenue, enfin… surtout Granger !

Il se leva discrètement et se plaça dans l'angle droit de la classe, ce qui lui permettait de voir la réserve tout en restant caché de ses élèves. Ce qu'il vit alors failli le faire tomber à la renverse ! Drago essayait de caresser Hermione Granger de force.

Il s'apprêtait à intervenir pour libérer la jeune femme mais …

Hermione avait senti un choc violent contre son dos. Des bras avaient soudainement entouré son corps avec force.

- Ah !!!

Puis, une Main douce était remontée vers son visage, sur sa bouche, et l'empêchait de crier. Drago ! C'était bien lui ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle tenta de se débattre mais son étreinte se fit plus autoritaire. Elle le sentit trembler tout contre elle tandis que sa main droite caressait sa poitrine sans ménagement.

Hermione sentit contre ses fesses le sexe de Malefoy. Le désir de ce dernier lui procura un frisson dans tout le corps et elle poussa un léger gémissement dans la main du beau Serpentard. Satisfait de l'effet procuré, ce dernier, sans cesser de la caresser, ôta doucement sa main de la bouche d'Hermione et desserra légèrement son étreinte. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. La peau d'Hermione était d'une douceur incroyable et le contact des mèches folles s'échappant du chignon le fit tressaillir.

La chaleur du corps de Drago mêlé à son parfum délicatement muscé… Hermione n'en pouvait plus !

- Arrête Drago ! Arrête…lui souffla t-elle fébrilement avec un manque de conviction plus que certain.

Drago sembla alors se réveiller. Il ne caressait plus Hermione mais la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque tant ses lèvres étaient encore proches. Il ne disait rien. De son côté, la jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment où elle se trouvait mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger. Elle se sentait si bien…

Rogue, quant à lui, était stupéfait. Il y a deux heures encore, ces deux là se disputaient. Il pouvait même affirmer avec certitude qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement ! Et là, son protégé s'était jeté sur Granger !

Mais ce qu'il avait encore moins compris, c'était l'abandon de Granger face à l'attaque. Elle s'était laissé faire et avait même semblé aimer ça…

Alors qu'il avait regardé la jolie Gryffondor abandonnée et gémissant dans les bras de Malefoy, Rogue avait soudainement ressenti un violent désir de lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite. Il n'avait pas connu de telles pulsions depuis bien longtemps. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à un rythme effréné…

- Vous pouvez retourner à vos salles communes. La retenue est terminée pour ce soir, leur lança t-il sèchement, le souffle court, alors qu'il se rasseyait à son bureau tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent brusquement : ils en avaient même oublié leur professeur ! Ils ne s'étaient pas encore regardés depuis leurs étreintes. Ils semblaient enfin comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé et tous deux avaient l'air gênés…

- Au revoir Professeur, prononcèrent –ils confusément tout en sortant de la salle.

- Je vous attends demain à la même heure.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux.

- Ça ira pour vous Monsieur Malefoy…Miss Granger, il vous reste encore quelques heures de retenue il me semble….

* * *

_Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_Quelle vilaine fille cette Hermione, manquer de provoquer une attaque à son pauvre professeur ! A t-on idée ?_

_Une petite review ?_

_A bientôt, BIZ_

_Khalie_


	7. Trois âmes perdues

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ainsi que tous mes lecteurs. Snapinou, Alatariel Melawen, LuU-Cii-3, Lucius Snape, Baby Pearl, Krrista... Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! merci !  
_

_**Veny Rogue **: Comment Hermione fait pour retirer la peau de crapaud ? lol ! j'avoue ne pas y avoir vraiment réfléchi mais je suppose que c'est comme pour un poulet, ou quelque chose dans le genre... En fait, mieux vaut ne pas y penser !!! Sur la taille des chapitres, c'est vrai que les 10 premiers ne sont pas très longs mais tu verras que les suivants sont de taille un peu plus conséquente... Encore merci Veny !_

_**Ilda** : Tu ne te trompes pas ! ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu prennes le temps de la lire de nouveau ! BIZ_

_**Noémie** : un très grand merci... car oui je comprends tout à fait la crainte que tu as eu au premier chapitre... gentillet et classique ! (j'avais lu très peu de fics à l'époque où j'ai commencé sa rédaction). j'ai néanmoins essayé (modestement) de brouiller un peu les pistes tout au long de cette fic. Par exemple, dans le chapitre "en retenue" on s'imagine aisément un début d'histoire entre Rogue et Hermione alors qu'en réalité cette dernière flirte avec Drago... Il en sera de même plusieurs fois dans l'histoire.... mais je n'en dis pas plus... J'espère que la suite te plaira... BIZ  
_

_Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Alors, très bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 – TROIS AMES PERDUES**

Dans ses appartements, un homme habillé de noir faisait les cent pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive…penser à Granger… une Gryffondor en plus! ».

Rogue continuait à arpenter sa chambre de long en large en tenant fermement sa baguette. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, sa mâchoire serrée. Une bouteille de whisky pur feu à moitié vide et un verre reposaient sur la table basse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire excessivement. La dernière fois qu'il avait descendu une bouteille… il préférait ne plus s'en souvenir…

Il avait bien essayé de se détendre et d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu mais rien n'y faisait… Il revoyait sans cesse la scène de tout à l'heure : le visage d'Hermione lui apparaissait. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos, brillants de désir. Les ailes de son nez gonflaient délicatement sous le plaisir, d'une façon à peine perceptible et ses lèvres humides étaient entrouvertes…

Ces images venaient le harceler sans cesse depuis que la Miss-je-sais-tout l'avait quitté.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. Lui qui était passé maître en l'Art des faux-semblants, notamment en espionnant Voldemort pour le compte de Dumbledore, se trouvait démuni face aux attributs - il devait bien se l'avouer – avantageux d'une élève.

Un grand « BANG » sonore venait de retentir. Rogue pointait encore sauvagement sa baguette vers les restes de ce qui devait être un très beau vase….

* * *

Dans la plus haute tour du château, une porte bascula vers une vaste salle aux tonalités pourpre et or où plusieurs élèves bavardaient et riaient au coin d'un grand feu. Hermione venait d'entrer, les joues rouges, la mine défaite, comme si elle venait de courir des heures durant…

- Qu'est ce que t'as Mione ? lui demanda Harry d'un air étonné. C'est Rogue c'est ça ?

- Non…répondit faiblement Hermione

- Je vais lui faire avaler sa baguette à cet infecte…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione lui répondit avec plus de véhémence.

- Non Harry ! Ce n'est pas Rogue…je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai besoin d'aller me coucher.

Hermione se tenait la tête entre les mains et avait détourné son regard de celui d'Harry qui semblait pour le moins interdit…

- Les filles ! lança Ron à l'attention d'Harry, tout en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais t'as raison…

- Je t'avais toujours dit qu'elles étaient bizarres ! poursuivit Ron sans quitter Hermione du regard.

Arrivée au dortoir, Hermione aperçut Ginny qui lui souriait. « Ohhh non » pensa Hermione en se remémorant ce qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, avait été le moment le plus excitant de sa vie. Dans les bras de Drago, elle avait totalement oublié Ginny….

Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était bien lui, Drago, qui l'avait enlacée, forcée même ! D'ailleurs, il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas transformé en fouine ou en tout autre hybridation de nuisible ! « Espèce de sale type ! ».

Hermione tentait, tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait été qu'une victime. Cette nuit là, elle mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, partagée entre le feu qu'avait attisé Drago et un sentiment de culpabilité plus que pesant envers son amie.

* * *

Au même instant dans les sous sols du château, Drago Malefoy était affalé dans un large canapé de velours vert émeraude. Son genou gauche était légèrement fléchi, ce qui lui permettait de reposer son pied sur la table basse du salon, et ce sans la moindre gêne, tandis que son autre jambe retombait mollement sur l'assise du canapé. Il regardait vaguement le feu dont les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus. Drago réfléchissait.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Hermione Granger de son esprit. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle passion, une telle fougue envers une fille. Il y avait bien Pansy avec qui il sortait depuis deux ans sur conseil de son père, mais il ne l'avait jamais désirée comme ça et physiquement elle n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé ! Depuis qu'il avait quitté les cachots de Rogue il n'avait qu'une hâte, revoir Hermione Granger.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien c'est pourquoi ce penchant ne se manifestait qu'aujourd'hui ? En plus, elle n'était pas de sang pur...

Intelligente, oui, elle l'avait toujours été. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas pour tous les gallions du monde, il devait bien reconnaître qu'Hermione était beaucoup plus brillante que lui. Et il aimait les femmes intelligentes !

Jolie ? Oui, certainement. Il avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer ce matin et aussi pendant la retenue, et ce qu'il avait découvert était loin de lui déplaire. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais bien regardée avant aujourd'hui. Etant à Serpentard, il n'avait jamais eu l'idée tordue de se trouver une copine d'une autre maison, a fortiori la meilleure amie de Potter et Weasmoche!

« Elle doit me haïr avec tout ce que je lui ai fais subir pendant ces années ! Mais je l'aurai… D'ailleurs, elle a eu l'air d'aimer ça ! » Réfléchissait le beau Serpentard.

« Il ne faut pas que je lui montre mes sentiments sinon elle me ridiculisera devant Potter pour se venger… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'aime, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit à moi !» se persuadait il…

Il en était à ces réflexions lorsque Pansy arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Voyant son Drago seul sur le canapé, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tournait nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts et ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

Pansy passa sa main sur la chevelure blonde de son aimé qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise noire du jeune homme et balada son index sur son torse lisse tout en minaudant de façon excessive. Cela lui conférait un visage rougeaud et grotesque qui exaspéra Drago. Sèchement, il lui attrapa le poignet afin de stopper sa caresse.

- Laisses moi Parkinson, lui dit il froidement sans même lui adresser un regard.

Pansy releva vers lui son visage mais il s'appliqua à éviter soigneusement son regard. La jeune femme se leva maladroitement, déstabilisée par l'attitude de Drago et s'enfuit en pleurant.

« Pathétique ! Et mon père veut me marier à ça… »

* * *

_Alors, avez vous aimé ce chapitre ?_

_A ce moment de l'histoire, j'ai voulu mettre l'accent sur les sentiments des trois protagonistes... mais promis, le chapitre suivant comportera moins de blabla et fera nettement avancer l'histoire...  
_

_A bientôt,_

_Bisous, Khalie_


	8. Severus Rogue

_Hello !_

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette histoire. C'est très motivant de voir que son histoire plait, que des lecteurs passent un bon moment derrière leur écran... vraiment ! ça ne me motive pas à écrire cette fic puisqu'elle est déjà écrite, mais à terminer mon autre fic en cours et à en débuter une nouvelle !  
_

_**Snapinou** : C'est vrai qu'on avait presque oublié Ginny dans tout ça ! Mais la rousse aura son importance dans la suite de l'histoire, tu verras... C'est quand même la meilleure amie d'Hermione ! En attendant ça créera de la tension dans l'air comme tu le dis si bien ! Encore merci Snapinou...  
_

_**Veny Rogue** : Ouais,_ _il a pas été tendre avec Pansy... En fait je l'imagine bien traitant toutes les filles de cette façon ! Je vais me faire huer par les fans de Drago. en tenant de tels propos... Le pire c'est que je l'aime bien Drago ! Bisous Veny  
_

_**Cixi** : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne laisse pas de review à chaque fois... Le principal est que la fic continue à te plaire !_

_Comme je l'avais expliqué lors du premier chapitre, je trouve que l'histoire devient plus intéressante à partir de ce chapitre. Mais ça n'est que mon avis et je ne suis peut-être pas très objective !_

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 – SEVERUS ROGUE**

La semaine s'était déroulée sans événement majeur pour Hermione.

Son succès auprès de la gente masculine grandissait de jour en jour et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de d'invitations qu'elle avait reçues pour le bal de printemps qui approchait à grands pas.

Elle avait croisé Drago plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, en cours ou lors des repas mais avait toujours évité soigneusement de se retrouver seule avec lui. Le comportement du Serpentard à son égard n'avait guère évolué depuis leur rapprochement ; toujours les mêmes brimades, les mêmes provocations ; mais elle avait remarqué qu'il l'observait souvent à la dérobade. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard et se sentait de plus en plus gênée, même si le jeune éphèbe était loin de lui déplaire.

Hermione avait pu lire d'autres faits troublants dans les journaux moldus. Un train avait déraillé sans raison aucune puis avait explosé. Le premier ministre moldu avait annoncé plus de trente morts. Hermione en avait eu la nausée. Ron et Harry avaient été touchés par cet événement tragique mais n'étaient toujours pas disposés à la croire… A qui d'autre pouvait elle bien confier ses craintes ?

Pour parachever le tout, Hermione avait passé trois soirées consécutives en retenue dans les cachots de Rogue qui lui avait donné les tâches les plus ingrates qui soient : dépecer plusieurs chaudrons de crapauds, faire sécher leur peau, hacher des racines d'ambrotine qui avaient une odeur atrocement nauséabonde, récurer une vingtaine de chaudrons usagés, le tout sans l'usage de la magie…

Elle était certaine que Rogue prenait un plaisir sadique à la voir nettoyer de ses mains nues les chaudrons, alors qu'il pouvait - elle l'avait souvent vu exécuter ce sort en classe - les faire rutiler en un coup de baguette magique !

Pour sa dernière retenue, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir inventer…

Alors qu'elle arpentait le sombre couloir en direction des cachots, elle entendit des éclats de voix en provenance de la salle, dont celle, terrible et familière, de son professeur. Elle s'approcha doucement sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux plus faire ça… Je n'en ai plus la force Dumbledore.

- Pourtant, tu dois Severus. La sécurité des élèves de Poudlard et la vie de nombreux innocents dépendent de toi.

La voix douce et ferme du vieux directeur s'était imposée et le silence régna pendant quelques secondes.

- Severus, je sais que tu vois des horreurs pendant tes missions…

- Non vous ne savez pas ! contredit violemment Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peut-être été vaincu, mais ses partisans se sont rassemblés et commettent des crimes plus odieux encore, à sa soit disant mémoire…

A l'évocation du mage noir, Hermione émit un petit cri et trembla de tout son être. La bataille finale avait été la pire épreuve de sa vie. Elle avait vu souffrir et mourir de la main des mangemorts bon nombre de ses amis et souhaitait plus que tout oublier cette période.

Mais elle avait raison ! Harry et Ron n'avaient pas voulu la croire, mais elle avait raison, ils étaient revenus ! En l'espace de quelques minutes, ses pires craintes venaient de s'incarner.

Heureusement, les deux hommes étaient trop absorbés dans la conversation pour avoir entendu le cri d'Hermione.

- Severus…Severus, continua Dumbledore. J'ai toute confiance en toi. Si je ne te croyais pas capable, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de continuer ton rôle d'espion, et ce même après la chute de Lord Voldemort.

- C'est que je pensais que tout serait terminé une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu… seulement, plusieurs mois ont passé et je vois toujours les mêmes horreurs, et je continue à vivre parmi eux, à faire les même abominations… mon âme est…

Le maître des potions venait de prononcer ces mots d'une sincérité si accablante que le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle sentit une première larme couler le long de sa joue.

Mais un autre sentiment l'avait percuté de plein fouet : la peur. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il encore y avoir des mangemorts en liberté ? La majorité d'entre eux étaient morts, vaincus par les membres de l'ordre et les Aurors du ministère. Les autres étaient à Azkaban…

- Severus ! ton âme est sauve. Tu as payé ta dette…

- Oui, ma dette…bien sûr Albus, je retournerai auprès des mangemorts. C'est encore comme ça que je sauverai le plus d'innocents, continua Rogue qui semblait se reprendre. C'est juste que parfois, j'aspire à une vie normale…

- Je comprends, je comprends, répondit le vieil homme avec beaucoup d'empathie.

- Bien ! continua sèchement Rogue comme pour en finir avec une conversation trop embarrassante pour être poursuivie…

- Vas tout de même montrer cette blessure à Pompom, Severus ! Tu as l'air assez mal en point…

Et le vieux directeur sortit de la classe, le regard triste.

Hermione avait juste eu le temps de s'éloigner pour faire croire qu'elle venait d'arriver. Apercevant Dumbledore, elle feint alors la surprise.

- Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore !

- Bonsoir Hermione. Mais que fais tu ici à cette heure ?

- Je suis en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, dit elle en baissant la tête, encore bouleversée par les déclarations du maître des potions.

- Ah ! s'exclama le Directeur, en la regardant avec insistance, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- Oui, je…Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer.

- Hé bien, bon courage Hermione !

* * *

_N'hésitez surtout pas à apporter vos remarques ou commentaires sur ce chapitre !_

_Normalement, je publie le prochain chapitre demain soir. Je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire... enfin, je l'espère !_

_A bientôt_

_BIZ, Khalie_


	9. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre avant le début de soirée pour que vous puissiez le lire tranquillement ce soir ou ce week-end, mais avant je tenais à vous remercier à nouveau pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et vos diverses remarques sur l'histoire..._

_**Snapinou** : contente que tu ais apprécié ce moment d'émotion avec Severus... J'avais hésité un moment à ce qu'il se confie, pensant que ça n'était pas dans son caractère de parler de lui. Puis, je me suis dis que c'était plausible face à Dumbledore puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait... Aussi, il fallait qu'Hermione le voit plus humain pour qu'elle puisse commencer à l'apprécier ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... encore merci pour ton soutien, BIZ_

_**Veny Rogue** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je pense aussi que ça se serait mal passé s'il l'avait surprise... surtout en présence de Dumbledore... Il aurait perdu la face, et je ne pense pas que se soit le genre de personnage à aimer ça ! Bisous_

_**Babypearl** : J'ai fais le plus vite possible pour publier ! Tes encouragements me font vraiment plaisir, merci. Je suis très contente que tu trouves le déroulement original car c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur. D'autant que lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire je n'avais pas une connaissance très étendue de l'univers des fics... Donc, j'ai essayé au maximum de brouiller les pistes, que le chapitre ne colle pas forcément (ça arrive tout de même!) avec le titre, enfin, ce genre de choses. Le fait d'ajouter un autre couple à l'histoire mais en l'utilisant d'une façon particulière... Là, je ne t'en dis pas plus sans risquer de dévoiler l'intrigue ! Bisous_

_**Alatariel Melawen** : C'est vrai, je pense que c'est le personnage qui a eu la vie la plus triste de la saga... bisous  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 – LA CURIOSITE EST UN VILAIN DEFAUT**

Hermione pénétra dans le cachot qui servait de salle de classe. Le maître des potions était assis à son bureau, la tête baissée sur ses copies. Il ne daigna même pas la regarder lorsqu'elle se présenta devant lui. Rogue restait silencieusement assis, ses longs cheveux noir jais effleurant le dessus du bureau. Il corrigeait ses copies de sa petite écriture serrée, les doigts crispés sur sa plume.

- Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger ! lui dit il de sa voix calme sans lever la tête.

- Excusez moi Professeur, répondit Hermione qui ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Rogue qu'elle écoutait aux portes !

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire subir comme maléfice s'il s'en était aperçu…Mais Rogue ne semblait toujours pas prêter attention à la jeune Gryffondor.

- Vous finirez l'inventaire des ingrédients que Monsieur Malefoy avait commencé en début de semaine, lui ordonna t-il sans plus de ménagement.

Elle se rendit donc dans le fond de la classe où se trouvait la réserve et ouvrit le cahier dont les derniers mots avaient été tracés de la plume de Drago…Une plume ! Elle n'avait pas de plume !

Elle retourna donc demander une plume à son professeur. Il ne l'avait pas entendue venir, ce qui était étrange venant de sa part, lui qui ne laissait aucune chance à la moindre mouche qui avait l'audace de voler pendant ses cours !

Severus Rogue avait toujours la tête penchée sur ses corrections. Son épaisse chevelure noire cachait en partie son visage. Le temps d'un instant, Hermione crut qu'il s'était assoupi, mais elle distingua alors de grosses gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur le bureau.

- Professeur ! cria t elle en s'approchant rapidement de lui.

Totalement paniquée, elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur son épaule afin de le pousser légèrement en arrière.

Miss Granger, répondit il doucement. Que faites vous ?

Il venait de relever la tête et dévisageait Hermione de son air habituel.

Un épais filet de sang qui avait commencé à coaguler coulait de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à son menton, laissant sur son visage une traînée pourpre qui contrastait étrangement avec son teint blafard. Comme ça, il était effrayant…

Hermione était terrifiée par le masque ensanglanté que lui offrait son professeur de potions.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et ne put s'empêcher de porter la main sur le front de Rogue qui recula par réflexe.

- Je ne vous permets pas Miss Granger ! Vous ai-je demandé de sortir de la réserve ? Vous ai-je demandé de l'aide ? Non ! Alors retournez travailler !

- Mais Professeur Rogue…il faut vous soigner, vous saignez et…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer

- Vous vous prétendez médicomage ? ironisa t-il.

- Non…mais même le professeur Dumbledore vous a dit d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh !

Elle se rendit alors compte de son erreur en voyant le teint livide de Rogue, et se mordit les lèvres.

La fureur du professeur de potions ne se fit pas attendre.

Rogue se leva, non sans difficultés, et s'avança vers Hermione qui ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. La jeune femme reculait maladroitement à mesure de l'inquiétante progression du sombre professeur.

Elle finit par se retrouver plaquée dos au mur, apeurée et coincée comme une proie face à son prédateur.

Rogue lui saisit sauvagement les poignets et immobilisa ses bras contre le mur. Il s'était approché d'elle, si bien qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps.

- Alors comme ça vous écoutez aux portes, murmura t-il doucement près de son oreille.

Sa voix se fit douce comme du velours et parut d'autant plus menaçante. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Il écarta légèrement son visage du cou d'Hermione pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, tout en maintenant une forte pression de son corps. Ses yeux semblaient devenir fous.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? lui hurla t-il, le visage plus pâle encore et l'air totalement dément.

Hermione était paniquée et ne savait que répondre.

- Parlez ! ordonna t-il.

- Je n'ai entendu que quelques mots, lui répondit elle faiblement, totalement apeurée, en espérant que le mensonge passerait inaperçu.

Hermione et Rogue ne bougeaient plus depuis de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité à la jeune femme. Son professeur lui maintenait toujours les poignets qui commençaient à devenir douloureux. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante et chacun semblait attendre que l'autre prenne la parole. Hermione tremblait de tout son corps. Rogue eut alors l'air de se calmer.

- Mes conversations avec le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous concernent pas, continua t-il du ton supérieur qu'il employait habituellement en classe. Certaines choses vous dépassent et vous devez les ignorer…

La Gryffondor avait alors tourné vers lui un visage furibond, animé par une volonté de révolte…

- Je vous rappelle Professeur, répliqua Hermione qui commençait à se ressaisir, que j'ai combattu Voldemort auprès de l'Ordre, que j'ai vu mes amis mourir, alors non ! je ne pense pas que certaines choses me dépassent ! hurla t-elle.

Surpris par la fougue et le courage d'Hermione, Rogue lâcha machinalement ses poignets et la libéra de son poids. Malgré lui, son visage ensanglanté et livide trahit une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Mais de quoi serait donc encore capable cette petite sotte pour défendre ses amis et combattre les mangemorts maintenant qu'elle connaissait leur retour ? »

Il posa sur elle ses yeux sombres et froids comme pour donner plus de force à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Soit ! Vous avez tout entendu ! Mais je vous interdis de répéter à quiconque ne serait ce qu'une bride de cette conversation. Et par-dessus tout, je vous interdis de fouiner dans mes affaires avec Potter et Weasley !

Rogue s'éloigna, fit quelques pas de gauche à droite, la main sur le menton. Hermione avait déjà remarqué qu'il faisait machinalement ce geste lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Puis, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et continua :

- Très peu de gens sont au courant du retour des mangemorts et le ministère souhaite que cela reste secret. Est-ce bien clair Miss Granger ?

- Oui, répondit fébrilement la jeune Gryffondor qui s'attendait encore à recevoir les foudres de son professeur…

Mais les foudres ne vinrent pas et l'inquiétude qu'elle vit naître sur le visage meurtri du maître des potions portant toujours les stigmates de sa mission, atteignit Hermione au plus profond de son être.

Ce n'était plus l'horrible professeur qui se tenait devant elle mais un homme qui avait en lui des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer si elle n'avait pas, quelques minutes plus tôt, entendu sa triste confession.

Elle fit alors une chose insensée, sans même réfléchir: elle se précipita dans les bras de Rogue. Sa tête reposait contre le torse du sombre Serpentard et elle pouvait entendre les pulsations précipitées de son cœur.

- Je… je sais que vous nous protégez ! Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ! lui lança t elle d'une façon des plus spontanées.

Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, totalement déstabilisé par l'ardente sincérité d'Hermione. Toutes les certitudes qu'il avait pu avoir à l'égard de cette Miss-je-sais-tout venaient de s'effondrer. Il l'observa attentivement. La jeune femme était appuyée contre lui et il pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de sa joue. Personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour lui.

Instinctivement, Rogue entoura Hermione de ses bras et resserra son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes, sans bouger. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment la notion du temps…

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant, murmura Rogue d'une voix douce, dépourvue de tout sarcasme, qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

Il écarta alors lentement le corps de la jeune femme du sien et sortit prestement de la classe dans un tournoiement de cape.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 9_

_Enfin un petit rapprochement entre Hermione et Severus... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_A très bientôt,_

_Khalie_


	10. Dans la tourmente

_Coucou !_

_J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous divertir... _

_Merci à tous les reviewers et notamment **Veny Rogue, Alatariel Melawan, Snapinou, Littlebeattle**..._

_**Veny Rogue** : Y avait trop de sang tu crois ? J'ai peut-être exagéré... lol ! Mais non, t'inquiètes pas c'est un dur à cuire Rogue ! Merci pour ta review... BIZ_

_**Alatariel **: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais impossible de répondre à ta review (ainsi que celle que tu m'as laissée pour "Vanité quand tu nous tiens"). Je les reçois par mail mais le lien permettant d'y répondre ne fonctionne pas et elle n'apparaissent pas non plus sur le site... mystère... En même temps je suis pas très douée en informatique... En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir... Tu espères qu'Hermione ne fera pas de choses inconsidérées ? Hum... c'est une Gryffondor quand même ! Et elle est prête à beaucoup de choses pour défendre ses idéaux... Bisous !_

_Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais je promets que les prochains seront nettement plus consistants !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 – DANS LA TOURMENTE**

Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle parmi quelques Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pas très faim et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle tartinait le même toast depuis dix minutes…

- Hé, réveilles toi Mione ! lui dit gentiment Ron en lui secouant le bras.

- Oh, oui, excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées…

Les deux amis avaient tiré un trait sur leur querelle et se parlaient de nouveau. Hermione était vraiment soulagée car elle ne concevait pas sa vie sans l'amitié du rouquin. Pourtant, son opinion quant à une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre eux deux n'avait pas évolué, et elle s'en était expliquée avec lui. Ron était extrêmement déçu et avait annoncé à Hermione que, « s'il respectait son choix, il n'abandonnerai pas pour autant la partie ! ». Ce vocabulaire sportif avait fait sourire la belle…. « Non ça ne serait vraiment pas Ron… »

- A quoi tu penses ? Dis moi pas que tu t'inquiètes pour les ASPIC ? Si quelqu'un doit réussir c'est bien toi Mione !

- Oui…c'est gentil Ron…

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas vraiment son ami et, pour une fois, les études n'étaient plus sa principale préoccupation. Sa nuit avait vraiment été tourmentée. Des rêves délirants s'étaient enchaînés où apparaissait Ron, qui avait parfois la tête de Malefoy, parfois celle de Rogue…

Depuis son arrivée dans la grande salle, elle n'avait su détourner son regard du maître des potions qui déjeunait calmement à la table des professeurs. Elle était complètement hypnotisée par lui.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle y repensait, sa retenue de la veille lui semblait totalement surréaliste et elle se demandait même si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée !

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver… Elle détestait plus que tout son cruel professeur qui n'avait de cesse de la tourmenter parcequ'elle était une Gryffondor mais aussi - elle en était certaine - parcequ'elle était plus intelligente que les élèves de Serpentard ! Pourtant, elle s'était sentie bouleversée par la sincérité et le courage de Rogue et troublée par l'inquiétude qu'il avait manifestée à son égard.

Dans ses bras… Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras ! Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, cela devenait une véritable obsession … Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude… Elle avait pourtant eu du plaisir dans les bras de Malefoy… Mais cette fois ci, elle le sentait, c'était très différent. Comme si plus rien de mal ou de dangereux ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle pouvait encore entendre les battements si rassurants de son cœur, ses bras puissants autour d'elle, la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de sa peau… « Oh mon dieu ! Je crois bien que je l'aime… Mais pourquoi lui ?» se demanda la jeune femme totalement désemparée.

Toute à ses pensées tourmentées, Hermione dévisageait son professeur. Rogue avait terminé son petit déjeuner et paraissait en grande discussion avec le Directeur. Ils n'étaient plus que deux à table et Hermione eut la certitude qu'ils évoquaient la mission de la veille. Hermione se mit à frissonner malgré la chaleur accablante de ce début de journée. Oh non ! Peut être qu'il allait repartir en mission…et il reviendrait blessé…ou il ne reviendrait pas du tout ! Non !

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à se lever, fébrile et tremblante, et se tournait maintenant en direction de la table des professeurs.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je deviens folle ou quoi ? Je ne vais comme même pas aller voir Rogue pour lui dire de ne plus partir ! ». Hermione reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se rassit à table. Ses amis la regardèrent, perplexes.

- Ca va Mione ? demanda Harry, l'air inquiet.

- Euh, oui… j'ai juste la tête qui tourne. Je vais manger un peu et aller me reposer avant mon cours de runes anciennes, répondit-elle avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Le manège n'avait pas échappé à Severus Rogue qui observait Hermione à la dérobade depuis le début du petit déjeuner. Lui non plus n'avait pas très bien dormi, mais contrairement à Hermione, il savait pourquoi : son expérience de la vie lui avait fait rapidement prendre conscience de son attirance pour la jeune Gryffondor. La sincérité évidente d'Hermione à son égard avait alors transformé son attirance en un sentiment plus profond….Un sentiment qu'il se refusait de nommer ! Un sentiment qu'il détestait !

Il ne s'était pas forgé cette carapace, il n'avait pas pris tous ces risques et pas écarté de sa vie toutes les liaisons amoureuses qui s'étaient offertes à lui – attention, il avait tout de même eu quelques aventures – pour voir ces efforts voler en éclats et se retrouver à près de quarante ans amoureux d'une gamine prétentieuse !

En plus, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle était attirée par lui ! Enfin… dans ses bras….Il avait crut percevoir certains signes… Les battements précipités de son cœur, de légers tremblements, ses larmes… « Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » se demanda alors le sombre professeur qui semblait s'enfoncer de six pieds sous terre…

* * *

_Prise de conscience pour Rogue et Hermione...._

_Une petite review pour me livrer vos impressions me ferait très plaisir..._

_A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Bisous, Khalie_


	11. Autour d'un thé

_Bonjour !_

_Je poste ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu... C'est toujours bien un peu de lecture le dimanche quand il pleut, non ?  
_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews... Vos remarques et commentaires sont très motivants ! C'est également génial de voir que certains lecteurs prennent plaisir à relire cette histoire... Merci beaucoup Ilda !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 – AUTOUR D'UN THE**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur son cours. Les runes anciennes étaient pourtant une matière qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Ses pensées s'égaraient vers un certain professeur de potions qu'elle n'arrivait plus à sortir de la tête. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être la vie de Rogue et s'imaginait des scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

« Mais que m'arrive t-il ? » se lamenta t-elle.

Son calvaire était loin d'être terminé puisqu'elle avait un double cours de potions dans l'après-midi.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur mais Ron et Harry trouvaient qu'Hermione était aussi bizarre qu'au petit déjeuner…

Le moment tant redouté mais néanmoins attendu d'Hermione arriva. Les Serpentard s'installèrent du côté gauche de la classe, comme d'habitude, tandis que les Gryffondor prirent le côté droit, comme d'habitude….

Hermione était assise à côté de Neville et se tortillait anxieusement les doigts.

C'est à ce moment qu'une silhouette noire fit son apparition dans un tournoiement majestueux de cape. Hermione remarqua que Neville se mit à trembler à l'arrivée de Rogue et afficha inconsciemment un petit sourire aux lèvres. Immédiatement, elle regretta ce geste et se détesta de s'être moquée du pauvre Neville.

« Mais non ! Je ne me suis pas moquée…si seulement il savait ce que je sais…Rogue a des sentiments ! » s'étonnait encore la Gryffondor en repensant à ses récentes découvertes.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, toujours souriante, et n'avait pas remarqué que Rogue la fixait. Toute la classe retenait son souffle.

BANG !

La jeune femme sursauta en voyant un énorme livre atterrir sur son bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes elle osa enfin lever ses yeux qui vinrent se planter dans ceux noirs onyx de son professeur. Malgré elle, un frisson parcourut son échine.

- Vous vous croyez intelligente au point de vous croire dispensée de m'écouter Miss Granger ? demanda Rogue dans un mouvement de sourcil qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Excusez moi Professeur, répondit timidement Hermione.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension face au changement d'attitude de leur amie. Mais où était donc passée la lionne d'hier ? Surpris de voir Miss-je-sais-tout s'écraser devant lui, Rogue eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'ajouter :

- Retenue, ce soir 20H00 Granger !

Hermione ne sourcilla pas…

Rogue avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le cours qu'il donnait et n'avait qu'une envie, expédier tous ces idiots dehors de sa salle ! Tout en corrigeant des copies, il se maudissait d'avoir cédé à ses envies de revoir Granger en lui infligeant une retenue, alors que vingt points auraient largement suffis. Heureusement, aucun élève n'avait semblé manifester le moindre soupçon…

Il releva la tête vers la classe.

- Etes-vous bête au point de ne pas savoir lire Londubat ? Troisième ligne ! hurla t il en pointant sa baguette sur le tableau noir.

- Evanesco ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à recommencer. Si vous en êtes capable, murmura t-il.

Neville regardait cruellement l'intérieur vide de son chaudron sous le ricanement des Serpentard.

Les élèves entièrement occupés à leur potion, le directeur des Serpentard avait maintenant tout le loisir d'observer Hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie la Miss je-sais-tout. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme dont la beauté tapageuse rendait les hommes pantois, mais elle avait un charme, une élégance naturelle qui le troublait au plus profond de lui. Plusieurs fois, Hermione avait levé vers lui son joli visage dont il n'avait su démêler les sentiments, et il s'était senti défaillir….

* * *

L'heure de sa retenue arrivait, mais Hermione n'avait pas peur et ne sentait aucune appréhension à se retrouver face à Rogue. Elle arriva donc dans les couloirs des cachots avec une demie heure d'avance. Elle colla son oreille à la porte de la salle de cours mais rien ne se fit entendre. Rogue n'était manifestement pas arrivé… Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de gonds. Comme elle n'avait pas envie de rester debout à l'attendre, elle prit place et sortit un roman de son sac : elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

Hermione était absorbée pas sa lecture et ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée de Rogue.

« Le moine » ! Vos goûts littéraires m'impressionnent Miss Granger ! Je ne vous connaissais pas d'intérêt pour le roman noir, ironisa t-il…

Tout d'abord surprise de la présence de Rogue, Hermione reprit rapidement contenance mais sentit le rose lui monter aux joues face à cette remarque acerbe.

- Je …Oh !...Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de roman noir…c'est un classique de la littérature moldue du XVIII ème, continua t-elle sur un ton didactique.

- Je ne suis pas totalement inculte, répliqua t-il d'un ton irrité. Ne croyez pas que parceque je suis un sorcier, je ne m'intéresse pas aux œuvres moldues !

Hermione afficha un air étonné. Elle ne s'imaginait pas Rogue lisant des romans !

- Par contre, je dois bien avouer que vous me surprenez : la gentille petite Gryffondor lire des œuvres où perversité et magie noire sont deux sœurs…susurra t-il.

Décontenancée, Hermione émit un petit « Oh » face à un professeur mi étonné mi amusé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue sourire de cette façon, même s'il s'agissait plus d'un retroussement de lèvre, mais elle trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

- Il y beaucoup de chose sur ma personne que vous ignorez Professeur ! lui lança t-elle espièglement.

Elle soutint son regard sombre, indéchiffrable, et sentit le feu envahir son visage.

« Elle ne s'en rend pas compte ! Indécente… Dieu qu'elle est belle ! ». Rogue se retenait de la toucher, de poser ses lèvres sur ce joli visage que la gêne avait rendue écarlate …

Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'émoi de Rogue. Elle pensait au sujet pour le moins étrange de cette conversation. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un tel échange avec un de ses amis, lesquels manquaient un peu de maturité à son goût…

- Bon ! Venons en à votre retenue Miss Granger !

Hermione sentit son cœur se pincer à ce brusque changement de ton. Machinalement elle se leva et avança vers le maître des potions.

- Que dois-je faire ? lui demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Suivez moi, lui ordonna t-il sans plus de ménagement.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte dérobée, derrière son bureau, l'ouvrit en marmonnant un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et entra dans une pièce sombre. Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Elle se retrouva alors dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Un sofa de velours lie de vin, deux fauteuils en cuir marron et une table basse faisaient face à une immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait un mur entier. L'endroit était chaleureux et confortable. Le salon donnait sur une seconde pièce qui était sans aucun doute le laboratoire du professeur Rogue. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

- Bien, installez vous Miss Granger, dit alors Rogue en lui présentant un fauteuil.

- Je ne comprends pas Professeur… La retenue…

Rogue venait de faire apparaître une théière en porcelaine ainsi que deux tasses.

- Un thé ?

- Oui, merci.

- Nous remettrons votre retenue à un autre jour, continua t-il sous le regard déconcerté d'Hermione. J'ai appris tout à l'heure au professeur Dumbledore que vous aviez surpris notre petite conversation, ricana t-il.

Hermione se sentit nerveuse. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon…

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message, ce que je fais à l'instant même. Il pense que, puisque vous connaissez maintenant toute la vérité, vous pourriez être d'une aide précieuse pour l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre ? interrogea Hermione, totalement stupéfaite.

- Oui, Miss Granger… lorsque nous avons compris, enfin, certains sorciers éclairés, que des mangemorts tentaient de revenir au pouvoir et qu'ils endoctrinaient chaque jour plus d'adeptes, nous avons décidé de fonder de nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sommes nous pas au courant, Harry, Ron et moi ? je ne comprends pas, nous faisions pourtant partie de l'Ordre lors de la dernière guerre ?

- Le ministère et Dumbledore ont pensé qu'il fallait garder au maximum le secret pour avoir plus de chance démembrer cette organisation…mais…depuis quelques temps ils deviennent plus forts et multiplient les attaques…murmura Rogue, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il semblait se parler à lui-même.

- Je serai honorée d'aider l'Ordre mais je ne vois pas trop comment….

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai rétorqué à Dumbledore lorsqu'il a émit cette idée stupide de vous intégrer ! répondit alors froidement Rogue.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il venait de lui faire terriblement mal. « Il me croie inutile et pas assez bonne sorcière… ». Elle fit un effort considérable pour garder la face et retint rageusement ses larmes.

- Peut-être ne me jugez-vous pas capable, continua t-elle en articulant chaque mot, mais le professeur Dumbledore le croit lui, alors je serai présente.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Son visage était hermétique à toute expression. Sa force de caractère l'avait toujours impressionné mais elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'exposait ! Elle ne connaissait encore rien du plan de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! « Pourquoi elle ? ». Il sentait la nausée lui monter…

- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune Miss Granger. Il venait de se lever et lui indiquait du bras la sortie.

Hermione se leva et entama le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait emprunté une demie heure plus tôt. Elle se retourna néanmoins.

- Bonne nuit Professeur.

Rogue avait déjà disparu de la pièce…

* * *

_Voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Une petite review serait très appréciée..._

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Khalie_


	12. L'Ordre du Phénix

_**Coucou !**_

_**Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant, intitulé "L'Ordre du Phénix" qui répondra surement aux questions que vous devez vous poser quant à la mission d'Hermione... Vous serez peut être surpris par la réaction de certains personnages ! A vous de me le dire !**_

_**Sinon, encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, votre gentillesse et votre soutien... Je réponds à toutes les reviews dès lors que ces dernières sont signées... J'en profite donc pour remercier également Cixi (je sais pas où tu habites mais t'as de la chance, moi j'ai eu un dimanche pourri ! ), Veny Rogue et Lady Malfoy...  
**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 - L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX  
**

Toute la nuit, Hermione avait ressassé ces paroles « Dumbledore pense que vous pourriez être d'une aide précieuse pour l'Ordre ». Elle tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil qui ne venait pas, mais la fatigue finit quand même par l'emporter sur la jeune femme. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'endormit d'un sommeil mouvementé.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé mais elle n'avait vu aucun signe de changement. Personne ne l'avait appelée ou convoquée et elle avait fini par se poser moins de questions.

Pour sa défense, il baignait dans le château une atmosphère de fête et d'excitation à l'approche du grand bal de printemps. Elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée sur le choix de son partenaire mais avait cru s'évanouir de surprise lorsque Drago Malefoy l'avait invitée au bal devant tout le monde. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à articuler quoi que soit !

- Je te laisse réfléchir Granger ! Mais pense que ma position associée à ton intelligence et à, disons…tes charmes, ne pourront que servir nos intérêts communs, avait il ajouté de son air suffisant.

Il ne manquait pas de culot ce petit blanc-bec ! Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de ses cheveux ou de ses dents lui faisait maintenant des compliments sur son physique ! Elle était consciente d'avoir changé mais tout de même…

Depuis, Pansy Parkinson pleurait sans cesse et Ginny n'adressait plus la parole à Hermione. La perte de son amie l'avait profondément affectée, d'autant qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient rangés du côté de Ginny….

* * *

C'est en sortant de son cours d'arithmancie qu'Hermione croisa le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore

- Je comptais justement vous voir. Une réunion aura lieu ce soir dans mon bureau. Soyez y à 22H00 précise.

- Bien Monsieur, j'y serai, répondit Hermione dont l'ardeur trahit son impatience.

- Au fait, mon dessert préféré c'est la charlotte aux fraises, lui dit il joyeusement en s'éloignant.

Hermione était nerveuse à l'idée d'assister à sa première réunion de l'Ordre. Elle venait de croiser Miss Teigne qui furetait dans les couloirs. Rusard ne devait pas être très loin…. Elle se hâta afin d'éviter de le croiser et de perdre du temps en explications. Elle arriva enfin devant la gargouille et lança un « Charlotte aux fraises ». La statue s'écarta doucement pour laisser apparaître un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Hermione s'avança sur la première marche et se laissa hisser jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle pouvait entendre des voix au travers de la porte. Elle se décida donc à toquer.

- Entrez, entrez, Miss Granger, exhorta la voix profonde et chaleureuse du vieux directeur.

Hermione s'avança dans le bureau et remarqua que certaines personnes étaient présentes : Maugrey Fol'œil, le professeur Macgonagall et Remus Lupin étaient assis dans des fauteuils de velours vert bouteille face au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta dans le coin gauche de la pièce, près de la porte où se tenait une haute silhouette noire. Severus Rogue posait sur elle un regard indéchiffrable. A cette apparition, elle sentit malgré elle une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous Miss Granger ! continua Dumbledore.

- Excusez moi professeur, je pensais être à l'heure, hésita Hermione.

- Mais vous l'êtes ma chère enfant. J'expliquais juste à nos amis ici présents, hormis Severus qui déjà au courant, que vous alliez intégrer l'Ordre à compter de soir.

- Comme vous dites Albus, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! répliqua Rogue, le regard glacial.

Les autres s'étaient tournés vers lui, l'air passablement outré.

- Enfin Severus, Miss Granger est la meilleur élève de cette école ! Pourquoi ne serait elle pas capable d'aider l'Ordre ? interrogea vivement Macgonagall.

- Ouais Rogue, explique donc ? appuya Fol'œil.

- Demandez donc à notre cher directeur de nous révéler son plan ! répliqua Rogue avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

- Severus ! lança Macgonagall.

Ce manque de civilité envers le directeur l'avait apparemment choquée…

Seul Lupin n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il écoutait attentivement et adressait un petit sourire à Hermione. Elle se sentit rassurée de ce soutien. L'expression de douceur qui se dégageait du visage de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'apaisait, mais lui donnait également du courage…

- Oui, oui, Severus, tu as raison… C'est un plan dangereux et Miss Granger court de gros risques avec cette mission, enfin si elle l'accepte ! Et il envoya un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Je suis prête à aider l'Ordre ! Je ne veux pas voir arriver un nouveau Voldemort ! Je ne veux plus voir le nom d'innocentes victimes couchées sur les pages des journaux ! Non je ne veux plus ! s'exclama alors Hermione avec fougue.

- Bien envoyé Granger ! s'enthousiasma Maugrey.

- Il est donc tant que je vous dévoile certaines choses Hermione, poursuivit le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore avait fait apparaître un autre fauteuil et invitait la jeune Gryffondor à s'assoire. Elle prit place confortablement mais tous les muscles de son corps étaient affreusement tendus, à l'affût.

Dumbledore prit alors une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

- Il y plusieurs mois maintenant, après la chute de Lord Voldemort, des événements tragiques ont commencé à surgir un peu partout dans le pays. Des événements sans explications logiques… J'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons car certains mangemorts n'avaient pas été attrapés et d'autres étaient réapparus !

Maugrey émit alors un sourd grognement.

- …J'ai donc demandé au professeur Rogue d'aller à leur rencontre et de se faire passer pour l'un d'eux, encore une fois… soupira t-il tristement.

Rogue n'avait pas cillé et fixait Albus intensément.

- Ce dernier a pris de gros risques, et s'est vite rendu compte que Lucius Malefoy cherchait à rétablir la puissance des mangemorts, ceci à la mémoire de Lord Voldemort ! Beaucoup de nouveaux mangemorts ont été recrutés depuis lors… Le problème est que nous ne connaissons pas leur identité. Même Severus ne les connaît pas. Ils prennent maintenant beaucoup de précautions et utilisent des charmes pour préserver leur identité.

- Le seul à les connaître tous, ajouta Rogue, c'est Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione écoutait attentivement ces révélations. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « Malefoy… »

- Malefoy ? Mais je croyais qu'il était à Azkaban ? s'exclama la Gryffondor. Ses yeux interrogateurs scrutaient les membres de l'Ordre en attente d'une réponse.

- Et bien il n'y est plus ! Le ministère a décidé il y quelques mois de le relâcher s'il donnait le nom et la cache des derniers mangemorts en liberté….continua Rogue. Ce qu'il a fait bien sûr ! mais seulement avec ceux qui devenaient gênants... Il a ainsi écarté les Lestranges, Avery… De cette façon, il retrouvait sa liberté et sa place de leader incontesté parmi les mangemorts encore en vie.

- Que Drago n'ait rien dit sur le retour de son père je peux comprendre, il n'irait pas le livrer aux foules ! Mais pourquoi la Gazette n'a-t-elle rien révélé à ce sujet ? questionna alors la Gryffondor.

- La Gazette est sous contrôle du ministère et ils ne sont pas très fiers de cette négociation, continua Rogue sans ambages.

- Le ministère n'aurait jamais du négocier avec cette vermine ! Voyez le résultat ! cracha Maugrey, dont le visage mutilé exprimait le dégoût.

- Le professeur Rogue, reprit Dumbledore, a appris que Lucius Malefoy tenait une liste de ces nouveaux partisans avec leur véritable nom. Cette liste permettrait aux Aurors du ministère et à l'Ordre de les arrêter tous, en même temps, de façon à éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent encore… soupira le vieux directeur. Voilà vous savez tout Miss Granger !

- Ce document sera aussi une preuve pour faire enfermer Malefoy ! ajouta alors le professeur Macgonagall qui détestait la famille Malefoy.

Maugrey approuva d'un hochement de tête, son œil magique scrutant la réaction de Rogue.

- Mais en quoi Hermione pourrait nous être utile, demanda soudainement Lupin.

Dumbledore afficha un petit sourire et se tourna vers Hermione.

- J'ai cru remarquer, Hermione – il marqua alors une petite pause – que le jeune Drago Malefoy semble s'intéresser à vous…

- Oh…euh…peut-être, mais… pas vraiment…, bafouilla Hermione qui commençait à prendre des couleurs.

Rogue, qui connaissait le plan, venait de détourner son regard du sien et semblait nerveux.

- Il faudrait, continua le vieil homme, que vous vous arrangiez pour vous faire inviter par Drago au manoir Malefoy …et… voler cette liste Hermione…

- Oh ! Jamais elle n'avait pensé à une mission de terrain… Cependant, elle se reprit et interrogea Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi le professeur Rogue ne l'a-t-il pas volé, lui ? Ses missions font que… il se retrouve souvent avec Malefoy ou au manoir, enfin je suppose… demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le maître des potions.

- Question pertinente Miss Granger ! répondit Rogue. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre à la jeune Gryffondor.

- Lucius ne me laisse jamais seul au manoir et un sort empêche quiconque d'y entrer sans y avoir été expressément invité, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas y pénétrer en son absence… Il continue malgré tout à se méfier de moi, à juste titre je dois dire, et a interdit à Drago et Narcissa de m'y inviter lorsqu'il n'y est pas !

Remus Lupin s'était levé du confortable fauteuil et se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer Hermione chez cet abject personnage Albus ! S'il venait à la surprendre il la tuerait ! appuya Lupin.

- Enfin des paroles sensées ! lança Severus Rogue. A son tour, il s'avança vers le bureau du directeur, attendant une réaction de sa part.

A ce moment Hermione se leva brusquement du fauteuil.

- Je sais ! Je sais comment faire ! cria t-elle. Je vais accepter l'invitation au bal de Drago et …il m'invitera chez lui… Elle prononça la dernière phrase d'un ton à peine audible, comme si elle se parlait à elle même.

Elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'ils la dévisageaient tous.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre voulurent prendre et la parole et la discussion se transforma alors en une véritable cacophonie tant les opinions et l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de cette mission les séparaient. Dumbledore, Macgonagall et Fol'œil jugeaient Hermione capable de le faire alors que Rogue et Lupin étaient d'accord, et ce pour la première fois de leur vie, sur le fait que cette mission était trop dangereuse. Même si Hermione avait voulu parler elle n'aurait jamais réussi à imposer va voix ! Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent, tout comme leurs craintes… Ils regardèrent la jeune fille à l'air déterminé. Elle put alors lire sur leurs visages un sentiment de fierté. Lupin paraissait s'être calmé… Seul Rogue semblait furieux.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Je le ferai, annonça sèchement Hermione.

Les paroles de la jeune femme atteignirent Rogue de plein fouet. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober face à la volonté d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne ce risque, il connaissait trop Malefoy ! Blême, il leur tourna le dos et quitta prestement le bureau. Presque une fuite…

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 12 !**_

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de la mission d'Hermione ? Surpris, pas surpris ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	13. Je vous aime

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse. Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir... Ilda, Veny Rogue, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre personnellement alors je vous dis un grand MERCI ! Vous êtes vraiment super !**_

_**Je me dépêche pour poster ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira... **_

_**Avant de le lire je souhaite tout de même préciser que ce chapitre contient un petit lemon (plutôt soft) mais bon, peut-être que certains préfèreront passer... **_

_**Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 – JE VOUS AIME**

- Severus !

Albus Dumbledore tenta vainement de rappeler le professeur de potions.

- Je crois bien que la décision est prise… Nous vous laisserons donc œuvrer Miss Granger, déclara Macgonagall, d'un ton solennel.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la porte par laquelle le maître des potions s'en était allé. « Pourquoi ? »

- Mon bureau vous est ouvert si vous avez besoin de conseils ou de parler. Alors n'hésitez pas Miss Granger.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore.

Lupin, Macgonagall et Fol'œil s'étaient levés ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, ce qui annonçait la fin de la réunion. Hermione était déjà près de la porte.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais retourner à tour Gryffondor, je suis….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qui consistait en une banale excuse du genre « je suis fatiguée »…

- Allez-y, allez-y, je vous en prie.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et sortit du bureau du directeur en ayant marmonné un rapide « bonne nuit ». Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape Rogue… Ils se devaient une explication… Elle sur ses motivations, lui sur son manque de confiance en ses capacités…

Le château était désert à cette heure tardive et l'obscurité avait gagné les couloirs.

« Lumos »

La baguette en avant, Hermione continuait sa course en direction du sous sol. Elle dévala l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, manqua de tomber plusieurs fois mais aperçut finalement une faible lueur qui avançait. Des bruits de pas raisonnaient contre les parois de pierre. C'était lui, elle en était certaine. Les yeux fermés, elle aurait pu le reconnaître à la seule cadence de ses pas. « Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! ». Son cœur se serra.

- Professeur ! cria t-elle tout en continuant sa course.

Le sombre maître des potions venait de se retourner. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus.

- Ne criez pas comme ça petite idiote, vous allez réveiller tout le monde ! aboya froidement Rogue.

Hermione alla à son encontre en ralentissant son pas afin de ne pas l'énerver plus encore. Mais à cet instant, elle se fichait bien de ses remarques…

Seulement, le mal était fait : CRAC ! BING ! Des objets se mirent à voler vers eux et un rire désincarné, totalement hystérique éclata, rompant le silence du château.

- Elèves dans le couloir ! élèves dans le couloir !

- Peeves !

C'était l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard qui n'avait pas laissé passer l'occasion de s'amuser un peu… Des objets divers continuaient à tournoyer dangereusement autours de leurs têtes.

- Peeves, dégages ! commanda Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

A la vue du professeur qu'il craignait et respectait le plus, Peeves se calma un peu, mais resta tout de même dans le couloir à les narguer.

- Retournez à votre dortoir Miss Granger.

- Non, pas avant de vous avoir parlé !

- Je pourrai facilement vous y contraindre en employant un sort, alors il serait préférable que vous y alliez de bonne volonté, lui dit-il de sa voix doucereuse en pointant vers elle sa baguette.

Hermione avait encore réduit la distance entre elle et Rogue, au point qu'en tendant le bras elle aurait pu le toucher.

- Ne tentez rien où je crie ! répliqua t-elle farouchement.

Il put lire dans son regard qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse et n'hésiterait pas une minute à exécuter ses menaces. De plus, Peeves rôdait toujours auprès d'eux et avait débuté une stupide chanson qui risquerait fort bien d'attirer l'attention sur le couple étrange qu'ils formaient.

- La ténacité des Gryffondor ! ajouta t-il irrité en empoignant Hermione par le bras.

Il la traîna sans ménagements vers la salle de classe. Ses gestes étaient brusques et Hermione pensait déjà au bleu qu'elle trouverait sur son bras le lendemain…

Ils entrèrent dans le sombre cachot où Rogue donnait ses cours et continuèrent vers la porte dérobée qui menait à ses appartements privés. Hermione reconnut la pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses qui contrastaient avec le caractère sombre de Rogue et se sentit immédiatement rassurée.

- Lâchez-moi maintenant ! Vous me faîtes mal ! lui cria t-elle.

- C'est vous qui vouliez me voir, alors voilà, je suis à vous ! qu'avez-vous à me dire ? lui demanda t-il vertement, tout en libérant son bras.

Il fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'expression de dureté empreinte sur son visage quelques instants plus tôt venait de s'évanouir. Il était las. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur capituler !

- Je…je…il fallait que je vous parle, Monsieur.

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus douce face à l'homme accablé qui se trouvait devant elle. Il ne disait rien et attendait qu'Hermione prenne la parole.

- Voilà, votre manque de confiance en moi me blesse énormément. Je sais que vous ne supportez pas mes airs de « je-sais-tout », comme vous dîtes, mais vous devez me croire lorsque je vous dis que je ferai tout pour aider l'Ordre à vaincre les mangemorts.

Elle avait dit ces mots d'une seule traite, de peur qu'il ne la coupe, mais, il leva les yeux vers elle et ne dit rien. Ceci encouragea Hermione à continuer. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où règne le mal, où les libertés sont bafouées, où je crains à chaque instant de mourir et de perdre ceux que j'aime, continua t-elle avec ferveur. C'est pour ça que je dois agir et je ferai de mon mieux.

- Ce n'est pas votre travail de prendre des risques !

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ! C'est le votre ! répliqua t-elle vivement.

- Oui Miss Granger, c'est le mien, confirma t-il avec douceur.

- Pourquoi n'aurais je pas le droit de me battre pour mes convictions ? pourquoi cela vous serait–il réservé ? l'interrogea t-elle au bord des larmes.

Ses yeux noirs, indéchiffrables étaient toujours posés sur elle.

- Vous me détestez donc tant que ça ? sanglota t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient abondement le long de ses joues et venaient s'échouer à la naissance de sa gorge.

Rogue, qui était toujours assis, détourna son regard du sien et baissa lentement la tête. Ses cheveux noir jais encadraient son visage qu'on ne voyait plus. Il fixait ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. Hermione le regardait mais ne disait mot. Elle vit ses doigts se crisper et froisser sa robe noire. Puis, il desserra le tissu, et laissa retomber son front sur ses paumes ouvertes.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, et je m'en mords les doigts !

Rogue avait mit une pointe de sarcasme dans cette révélation mais pour une fois il ne se moquait pas d'Hermione mais bien de lui-même !

Avait–elle bien comprit ? Il venait de lui dire, à sa façon, qu'elle comptait pour lui ! Son corps se réchauffa soudainement.

Elle s'avança alors un peu plus de son professeur et se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui. Elle approcha sa main des cheveux de Rogue d'un mouvement doux, presque une imposition, mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Elle n'était pas pressée face à celui qui lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps pour que ce moment dure toujours. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et le sentit frissonner sous le contact de sa peau. Alors, il releva doucement la tête et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux dorés d'Hermione, tout en répondant à l'étreinte des doigts de la jeune femme.

La main d'Hermione était maintenant dans celle chaude et douce de son professeur. Elle éprouva aussitôt ce sentiment de bien être qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras.

Severus fit alors quelque chose d'insensé, qu'il savait être un point de non retour…. Il posa ses lèvres sur la main si fine, si fragile d'Hermione, et les laissa glisser sur le poignet, l'intérieur du bras, effleurant la peau de sa bouche entrouverte, laissant sa langue se balader voluptueusement. Il sentit Hermione frissonner sous la délicate caresse.

Severus stoppa alors ses baisers et posa des yeux flamboyants de désir sur la jeune femme qui paraissait hypnotisée.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, approchèrent lentement leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Hermione se sentait défaillir, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, sa tête lui tournait, plus rien n'existait en dehors de lui.

D'abord douce, la caresse des lèvres de Severus se fit plus entreprenante. Ses lèvres expertes attrapaient doucement la lèvre inférieure, puis supérieure d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entrouvre pour mieux savourer la caresse de sa langue.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer que cet homme froid qu'elle avait redouté pendant des années soit capable d'autant de douceur et de sensualité.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il souleva Hermione de ses bras puissants pour l'asseoir avec douceur sur le fauteuil, à ses côtés, et l'amena tout contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses deux bras.

Il passa alors sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme et approfondit son baiser en y mettant une ardeur qui le surprit lui-même. Hermione manifesta son plaisir par un petit gémissement vite étouffé par un nouvel assaut des lèvres de Severus. Dès lors, leurs lèvres ne cessèrent de s'attraper, de se goûter, leurs langues se mêlant pour s'entrelacer langoureusement.

Severus ne pouvait plus se mentir. Jamais, pour un simple baiser, il n'avait ressentit un tel bonheur. Il se délectait de la bouche d'Hermione, ne se lassant pas de la lécher et de la mordiller. Il goûtait avidement ses joues, son cou et ses paupières, salés par les pleurs qui l'avaient tant bouleversé… Lui, l'homme froid et insensible, tentait de lui faire oublier sa peine par des baisers enfiévrés.

Tout en l'embrassant, il sentait la main de la jeune femme se promener dans ses cheveux, effleurer sa joue, glisser sur son torse et ressentait chacune de ses caresses comme une brûlure.

Elle stoppa alors leur baiser et planta ses yeux de braise dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'écarta légèrement de Severus et enleva un à un les boutons de son chemisier qu'elle laissa glisser à terre, puis dégrafa son soutien gorge pour s'offrir à demie nue à l'homme qui était devant elle.

A la vue de sa poitrine menue aux rondeurs délicates, Rogue ne put réprimer une violente pulsion et enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans la douceur de ses seins. Il les goûta avidement passant sa langue sur les courbes, pinçant les bouts roses entre ses lèvres. Hermione cria de plaisir sous la douloureuse mais divine caresse. Elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui…

Alors, brusquement, il sembla se réveiller et s'éloigna d'elle, le regard hagard et tremblant de tout son corps.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! confessa t-il, l'air anéanti.

Hermione, à moitié nue devant lui, le questionnait du regard.

- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas… pourtant… répliqua fébrilement la jeune femme.

Hermione était désemparée face à l'attitude de Rogue et ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors, elle arrêta de réfléchir et lui avoua ses sentiments.

- Je vous aime ! lui lança t-elle désespérément.

Surpris de cet aveu, Rogue la regardait tristement. Il faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas l'enlacer de nouveau, la couvrir de baiser, l'aimer…

- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir. La moitié de ma vie est vouée à l'Ordre, l'autre aux mangemorts… Il est hors de question que vous fasse partager ces risques, que je vous mette en danger.

- Et si moi je le veux ! protesta t-elle.

Mais Rogue ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu…

- Je ne le supporterai pas, avoua t-il dans un murmure.

On pouvait sentir sa tristesse mais aussi ses remords au seul son de sa voix.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, il ne devait pas rester face à Hermione sinon il ne répondrait pas de ses actes… Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une porte qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors et qui devait mener à ses appartements privés.

- Vous êtes jeune, brillante et jolie… Ne gâchez pas votre vie pour quelqu'un comme moi. Vous valez bien plus, continua t-il amèrement, en quittant la pièce.

Hermione était tellement choquée qu'elle n'avait pas su réagir. Elle était restée pétrifiée dans le salon. Une fois seule, elle se laissa tomber à terre et pleura jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne lui accordent plus aucune larme. Elle resta là encore longtemps et ne retourna dans sa chambre que tôt le matin…

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment d'intimité entre Hermione et Severus ! Pas trop frustrés par la fin ?**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à apporter vos remarques et commentaires sur ce chapitre...**_

_**A très bientôt, BIZ**_

_**Khalie  
**_


	14. Une invitation calculée

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je tiens particulièrement à vous remercier pour vos encouragements. Je crois que le précédent chapitre est celui qui vous a fait le plus réagir jusqu'à présent ! J'en suis vraiment contente et touchée. Donc, un très grand merci à tous...**_

_**Veny, ne ris pas trop de moi, mais j'ai dû rechercher la signification de "c'est plate" !!! Je m'en doutais un peu... mais bon, je voulais en être certaine ! T'es Québécoise je suppose... En tout cas, je vais te piquer cette expression, j'aime bien !  
**_

_**Ilda et Cixi, je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire... ce n'était pas le moment !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 – UNE INVITATION CALCULEE**

Rogue avait quitté la pièce pour ne pas sombrer face à celle qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, l'avait pour le moins déstabilisé. « Je vous aime »…

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours avec la Gryffondor et devait bien admettre qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle lui ait dit la vérité… Et, le plus naturellement du monde, elle s'était offerte à lui, ses yeux d'ambres reflétant une confiance candide qui frôlait presque l'inconscience ! Comme il avait eu envie d'elle à cet instant ! Besoin de la sentir, de la posséder ! Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler sa vie, son innocence…

Le maître des potions tourna alors un visage au regard éteint vers la porte.

Hermione était encore là. Elle n'était pas partie car il pouvait entendre ses pleurs provenant du salon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se leva et vint s'assoire par terre, adossé à la porte qui les séparait. Chacun de ses sanglots l'anéantissait au plus profond de lui, mais il les supportait comme sa pénitence, les traits tendus et les poings serrés… Il se maudissait de sa lâcheté et de sa faiblesse envers Granger…

Mais comment diable en était–il arrivé là ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il se souciait des sentiments d'une femme dont il avait envie, au point de renoncer à elle pour la protéger !

Les femmes qu'il avait mises dans son lit étaient pour la plupart des mangemorts ou apparentées et n'avaient rien à attendre de lui, sinon prendre du bon temps… D'ailleurs, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il était capable de lui donner… Il ricana amèrement à une telle pensée.

Pourtant, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait qu'avec elle les choses étaient différentes… Mais, en avait-il vraiment le droit ?

Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait, tentant de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait droit au bonheur et il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu la rendre heureuse avec ses activités clandestines et ses vingt ans de plus ! « Miss-je-sais-tout en plus… »

Là, adossé à celle porte, il savait bien qu'il était ridicule – si ses élèves le voyaient en ce moment, lui? le professeur craint de tous ! – mais il ne retourna se coucher que lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme quitter la pièce. Il faisait presque jour…

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione ne croisa pas son professeur de potions. Elle le chercha toute la journée, en vain. Il n'avait pas déjeuné à la grande salle avec les autres professeurs. Elle aurait tant voulu lui parler, le convaincre…

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir toute la nuit et avait l'impression de comprendre sa réaction. Il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger. Si seulement elle avait su réagir face à cet homme imprévisible…

Cependant, Hermione avait des choses urgentes à traiter rapidement et ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il fallait qu'elle accepte l'invitation au bal de Drago, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis, et ça n'était pas une mince affaire ! Elle réfléchit toute la journée à élaborer des stratégies, sans jamais en trouver une qui convienne… tant pis, elle improviserait en temps voulu !

Elle pensait aussi beaucoup à Ginny, Ron et Harry qui lui tournaient déjà le dos et qui ne seraient pas prêts à lui pardonner une telle trahison…

Tous ces événements lui avaient fait réaliser une chose : elle comprenait enfin ce que Rogue avait pu endurer pendant des années à mener une double vie. Etait-elle prête à se sacrifier, comme lui ? Elle se remémora alors la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre le sombre Serpentard et le professeur Dumbledore, la conversation qui avait tout changé… Elle se souvint du courage de son professeur et se promit d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle devait lui prouver…

La semaine avançait à grands pas. Le jeudi matin, Hermione croisa le professeur Dumbledore près de la bibliothèque. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de la voir là, si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il n'était pas venu la trouver, et lui donna rendez-vous dimanche matin dans son bureau pour une nouvelle réunion. Ils devaient vérifier les avancées de chacun et élaborer un plan en conséquence.

Il ne restait donc plus que deux jours à Hermione pour inviter Drago ! Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle attendit donc Drago à l'entrée de la grande salle en bouquinant négligemment son manuel avancé de métamorphose. Elle devait avoir l'air naturel pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et préférait qu'il réitère de lui-même son invitation. En jetant de brefs coups d'oeil, elle s'aperçut que les Serpentards arrivaient par petits groupes pour déjeuner. Elle remarqua Pansy Parkinson – il était difficile de la manquer - et se dit que Drago ne devait pas être loin. Elle redressa alors le buste, se tint droite et lança gracieusement sa tête de côté afin de faire onduler ses cheveux qui retombèrent négligemment sur ses épaules. Cette coquetterie, qu'elle trouvait stupide soit dit en passant, fit mouche. Drago Malefoy se détacha de sa bande et s'approcha d'Hermione qui fit mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence.

- Et bien Granger, toujours dans tes livres ! ironisa le jeune homme.

- Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le ton de sa voix n'était pas vraiment méchant.

- Oui, comme tu le vois, répondit elle calmement avec un léger sourire.

- Heu, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition du bal ? on dit que tu as refusé toutes les invitations…

- Tu as l'air très renseigné sur ma personne Malefoy !

Drago parut troublé de la réflexion d'Hermione. Puis, il reprit contenance et la scruta en souriant.

Ses yeux vifs la dévisageaient trop audacieusement au goût de la jeune femme. Cette confiance en lui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, sûrement l'un des plus beaux de l'école…

- Disons que j'accepte ta proposition….

Un sourire carnassier venait d'apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme, faisant apparaître deux jolies fossettes sur ses joues.

- … Donc, si j'accepte ta proposition, continua t-elle, j'attends de ta part que tu te comporte comme un gentleman et que tu sois agréable avec mes amis !

- Comment pourrait il en être autrement, Hermione ?

La Gryffondor afficha un sourire amusé à la remarque de Malefoy. « Tiens ! Il m'a appelée par mon prénom… »

- Il faudrait qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, ajouta t-il presque gêné. On pourrait peut être se mettre ensemble au cours de potion cet après-midi, ça serait un bon début !

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça sous l'évocation du cours de l'après-midi. Elle allait le revoir ! Et dans des conditions pas très catholiques ! Que penserait il en la voyant près de Malefoy ? « Il pensera simplement que je fais mon devoir ! »

Il était 15H00, lorsque Hermione pénétra dans les cachots pour son cours de potions. Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers le premier rang pour s'asseoir auprès de Neville, qui lui, ne lui faisait jamais la gueule, mais fut interrompue par Drago Malefoy.

- Hermione se met à côté de moi désormais, annonça t-il tout haut en promenant un regard triomphant sur la classe.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, car il lui en faudrait pour affronter ses amis… Elle prit son sac qu'elle avait déposé près de sa chaise, et alla vers Drago pour s'installer à ses côtés.

Tous les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Hermione. Lavande et Parvati chuchotaient en la dévisageant d'un air choqué, Neville écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait grand la bouche, Dean semblait révolté. Quant à Ron, rouge écarlate, il aurait certainement traîné Hermione hors de la salle pour lui déverser sa colère si Harry ne l'en avait pas empêché.

- Y'a un problème Weasmoche ? ricana Drago à l'attention du rouquin.

Ron devenait fou et tentait désespérément de se lever pour aller cogner Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard qui hurlaient de rire…

C'est cet instant que le professeur Rogue choisit pour entrer dans sa classe, mais avec le brouhaha Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas embêter mes amis ! Et à la première occasion tu commences ! s'énerva Hermione.

Le blond arrêta soudainement de ricaner.

- Désolé, je ne recommencerai pas ma belle ! lui dit-il avec des yeux de braise.

Mi amusée, mi excédée, « la belle » se calma et sortit son nécessaire à potions. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua le regard sombre et sévère de Rogue posée sur elle. Un rictus haineux déformait sa lèvre supérieure.

- Tiens donc, un nouveau couple vient de se former…

Hermione, le feu aux joues, le supplia du regard pour qu'il arrête mais c'était sans compter sur ses bonnes vieilles habitudes….

- Potter ! Accompagnez donc Monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien… ordonna t-il, sous les visages hilares des Serpentard.

Puis, il se retourna dans un tourbillon de cape pour se diriger vers le tableau noir et fit apparaître les consignes pour la potion.

_« Potion d'estime de soi »_

_20g de racines de bulberonces_

_6 pétales de ténébreuse_

_12 gouttes de…_

- Qu'attendez vous pour commencer ? s'impatienta t-il en balayant la classe d'un regard assassin.

Le ton employé n'admettait bien sûr aucune réponse…

- Cette potion très complexe n'est utilisable que par son préparateur. Je tiens donc à préciser que la dernière étape doit être effectuée par les deux partenaires sinon elle n'aurait aucun effet…

- Il a l'air énervé aujourd'hui ! lança Drago à Hermione d'un air étonné. D'habitude, il n'est comme ça qu'avec les Gryffondor !

Hermione avait elle aussi remarqué l'humeur massacrante de Rogue et avait l'impression de ne pas être étrangère à cette situation. A cette pensée, elle se sentit un peu mieux car il lui aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de supporter son indifférence…

Les élèves étaient occupés depuis plus d'une heure à leur potion et travaillaient en binôme.

Pour une fois, Drago coopérait et la potion avançait plutôt bien. Hermione pouvait même affirmer que Drago était charmant et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi toutes les filles de Serpentard voulaient sortir avec lui ,s'il se comportait toujours comme ça avec ses amis. Il avait fait plusieurs fois quelques blagues qui avaient fait beaucoup rire Hermione. Chaque fois, elle avait senti sur eux le regard sévère de Rogue…

Ils arrivaient enfin au bout de la potion. Ils devaient la remuer quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, éteindre le feu puis la remuer trois fois dans le sens inverse tout en prononçant l'incantation. Hermione avait commencé l'opération quand elle sentit se poser sur ses mains celles de Drago…Malgré elle, elle ne put réprimer un petit mouvement de recul.

- Ne te formalise pas Granger ! Pour que la potion marche aussi sur moi, il faut que je participe à la dernière étape. Je dois aussi enchanter la potion…

- Oh, je t'en prie, répondit Hermione après un bref moment de surprise.

Mais le jeune Serpentard ne perdit pas l'occasion de profiter de cette avantageuse situation…

Tout en remuant la potion, il caressa la main d'Hermione, promenant son pouce sur la peau si douce. Troublée et gênée, Hermione craignait la réaction de Rogue mais n'osait lever les yeux vers lui. Même si elle devait admettre que les caresses de Drago étaient bien agréables, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les mains de Rogue, ses caresses, ses baisers…Elle aurait tant voulu que se soit lui !

Rogue passait dans les rangs et vérifiait la préparation à l'intérieur des chaudrons, lorsqu'il surprit Drago en train d'étreindre les mains d'Hermione, qui semblait apprécier… Il ressentit alors une sourde douleur dans l'estomac, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. La colère prit ensuite le dessus et il dut se retenir pour ne pas empoigner rageusement son protégé par le col de sa robe et le jeter hors de la salle !

Non… il était vraiment ridicule de réagir ainsi ! Hermione ne faisait que suivre le plan… Elle devait aller au bal avec Drago pour avoir une chance de pénétrer dans le manoir…. Oui, voilà pourquoi elle avait ri avec lui, pourquoi elle ne repoussait pas ses avances… « Oui, voilà pourquoi, c'est ça… ».

* * *

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**A bientôt, **_

_**Khalie**_


	15. La raclée

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Comme avant chaque chapitre et avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs commentaires, de me donner leur avis... Vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup... Merci Snapinou, Veny Rogue, Alatariel Melawan, Theriel, Lucius Snape, Ilda, Mione59, Severine5890, Angie et Babypearl...**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 – LA RACLEE**

Hermione n'était pas fâchée de voir cette étrange journée se terminer. Tous ces événements l'avaient énormément fatiguée même si elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir réussi la première partie de sa mission.

Lorsque Malefoy avait prononcé la fameuse phrase elle avait ressenti une impression de légèreté, comme si on venait de lui ôter un énorme poids de la poitrine. Heureusement, son petit jeu de séduction avait bien fonctionné et Drago s'était jeté droit dans le mur !

Du coup, elle avait passé presque tout l'après-midi en sa compagnie. Il avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit assise à ses côtés pendant le cours de potions. Puis, il l'avait attendue après le souper et l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'aux escaliers de la tour Gryffondor.

Elle avait même pensé, un moment, que Drago l'embrasserait pour lui dire bonne nuit. Il avait en effet avancé son visage de celui d'Hermione, puis, confus, avait eu comme une hésitation pour finalement se raviser, lui faisant juste un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant. « Ouf ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi avec tout ce monde autour…. »

Les jours suivants, Hermione ne croisa presque pas Drago. Ils n'avaient pas eu les mêmes cours le vendredi et elle avait passé son samedi à réviser tandis qu'il s'entraînait au quidditch.

Hermione se réveilla tôt le dimanche, très énervée par la réunion qui devait se tenir dans la matinée. Il n'était pas encore 10H00 lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau du directeur. Elle n'eut pas à se donner la peine de toquer car la porte était déjà ouverte. Avant qu'elle ne s'annonce, elle entendit le professeur Macgonagall qui l'invitait à entrer.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Bonjour Professeur Macgonagall, Professeur Dumbledore…

- Bonjour Hermione. Vous êtes en avance, mais je vous en prie, installez vous, lui dit il gentiment en lui proposant un confortable fauteuil.

A peine assise, Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol'œil firent leur apparition, suivi de près par le professeur Rogue.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur le sombre professeur de potions, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention et paraissait au contraire fuir son regard... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser !

Le voir si détaché alors qu'elle se mourait à petits feux en sa présence était à la limite du supportable… Mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire pour renverser son indifférence ?

Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait, elle était tellement en colère contre lui… Des sentiments contradictoires se livraient bataille, si bien qu'Hermione était partagée entre l'envie de le frapper – comment osait il ignorer sa présence après ce qui s'était passé entre eux - et celle de se jeter dans ses bras. « Mon dieu, je l'aime… »

Ce fut Dumbledore qui rompit son supplice en annonçant le début de la réunion.

- Bien… Maintenant que nous voilà tous réunis, nous pouvons commencer. Remus, Alastor, où en êtes vous avec la famille Smith ?

Hermione prenait connaissance de la situation et des missions en cours au fil des réunions…

- Nous les avons sortis du pays, c'était la seule solution. Je les ai accompagnés jusqu'en France où Smith a de la famille, expliqua Lupin.

- Bien, bien…soupira Dumbledore.

- Pour tout le monde, ils sont morts ! Nous avons fait croire à un accident et j'ai fait arranger les papiers par un soutien au ministère, grogna Fol'œil.

Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir son corps à cette horrible déclaration et vit que le professeur Macgonagall était également troublée. Lupin le remarqua et embraya aussitôt.

- Nous étions obligés Hermione, c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à eux pour échapper aux mangemorts…expliqua t-il à la jeune femme avec une infinie douceur.

- Ils étaient condamnés ! Lucius avait programmé de les supprimer ce week-end… ajouta sèchement Rogue.

Hermione commençait à comprendre le rôle, ô combien difficile, de son professeur de potions. Et à mesure, sa colère commençait à s'évanouir…

- Et toi Severus, as-tu appris quelque chose pendant votre mission d'hier ? interrogea le professeur Dumbledore.

Comment ? La veille, Rogue était en mission et elle ne le savait même pas ! Heureusement il n'avait pas l'air blessé… Enfin, il aurait tout a fait eu le temps de se soigner… « Regardez-moi Professeur! Dites moi que vous allez bien ! Je vous en prie… » Hermione le suppliait du regard pour qu'il lui accorde ne serait ce qu'une seconde d'attention. Mais le maître des potions reprit la parole sans la regarder.

- Encore une famille tuée… Je n'ai rien pu faire, je ne connaissais pas le plan…soupira t-il, l'air accablé.

Mais comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide ! Comment avait elle pu être en colère contre lui ! Comme elle s'en voulait à cet instant…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Severus…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Lupin et Macgonagall baissaient tristement la tête tandis que Fol'œil marmonnait quelques jurons…Se tournant ensuite vers Hermione, le vieil homme continua son évaluation de la situation.

- J'ai su, Miss Granger, que vous alliez au bal avec le jeune Malefoy, dit alors Dumbledore.

Hermione était tellement étonnée de voir que le directeur était déjà informé de la situation que ce dernier se sentit obligé de lui fournir une explication :

- Votre professeur de potions m'a immédiatement informé…

- Oh ! Il l'avait deviné… Hermione était terriblement gênée de la situation. Bien évidemment, il avait vu qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Malefoy pour mener à bien sa mission, mais quand même, elle se sentait mal à l'aise…

- Oui, Drago m'a invitée au bal et nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble…

« Hum … » C'était le professeur Macgonagall, embarrassée par cette situation, qui se raclait bruyamment la gorge.

- Tout va bien Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, parfaitement… c'est que…le plan semble fonctionner… Il faudra prendre des précautions au cas où…

- Effectivement… Severus a prévu de passer plus de temps avec Miss Granger afin de la préparer au mieux.

Se retournant enfin vers la rouge et or, le professeur Rogue soupira.

- J'aurais certaines choses à vous expliquer sur le manoir Malefoy et ses habitants… Venez me trouver ce soir après le repas… Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, le bal approche…

- Bien, je viendrai ce soir.

La jeune femme passa l'après-midi à faire les cent pas, attendant avec impatience de revoir le maître des potions.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du souper, Hermione descendit de la tour d'un pas pressé en direction de la grande salle. Arrivée dans le hall, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago qui afficha un large sourire en la voyant.

- Ca va ma belle ?

- Oui… c'est juste que tu m'as fais peur, lui répondit-elle à demi essoufflée.

Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna dans une course folle au travers des couloirs menant à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Il s'arrêta alors dans un recoin à l'abri des regards, la plaqua contre le mur et plongea ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de son amie, toute essoufflée. Malgré elle, Hermione se sentait troublée par le désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard du jeune homme.

Drago ne put réprimer son envie de l'enlacer. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Hermione et enfouit son visage dans le cou offert de la Gryffondor. Par Merlin ! C'était un régal… Qu'elle sentait bon !

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? susurra t-il langoureusement dans son oreille.

- Oh ! Je t'ai manqué ? répondit elle d'un ton mal assuré…Ce furent les seuls paroles qu'elle réussit à prononcer face à la surprise que lui avait causé cette déclaration !

Drago posa alors ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur le cou de la jeune femme et commença une savante caresse de sa bouche. Ses mains, qui enlaçaient la fine taille, entamèrent de légers cercles sur les hanches généreuses et le haut de ses fesses. Drago grognait au contact des courbes sensuelles et s'enhardissait de plus belle.

De sa main gauche, il avait soulevé la jupe d'Hermione et parcourait maintenant la cuisse douce et blanche de la jeune femme. Tout en la caressant, il vint coller son corps fiévreux sur les formes agréables qui le tentaient tant et commença un mouvement lascif qui ne laissa aucun doute à Hermione sur l'état d'excitation du jeune homme.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était comme tétanisée… Pourtant, en s'engageant dans cette voix elle savait indéniablement que ce genre de situation lui pendait au nez !

Soudain, avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que se soit, elle vit une lumière aveuglante de couleur verte jaillir du couloir et sentit Drago se détacher violemment de son corps pour s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur opposé.

Elle allait s'élancer vers le jeune homme qui geignait en se tenant l'épaule lorsqu'elle percuta une haute silhouette noire. La violence du choc la fit retomber en arrière sur les fesses.

- Professeur !

Ne lui accordant qu'un bref mais glacial regard, Rogue se tourna vers Malefoy en pointant sur lui sa baguette.

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de recommencer ça, menaça t-il d'une voix calme mais redoutable.

Drago le regardait en tremblant, tenant toujours son épaule douloureuse. Son professeur était devenu complètement cinglé ou quoi ?

- Je ne tolère pas un tel comportement venant des élèves de ma maison. Que je vous reprenne, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à vous donner en spectacle… et ce sera l'expulsion ! Est-ce bien clair Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui, Professeur Rogue.

Puis, jetant un bref mais méprisant coup d'œil à Hermione :

- Je pensais que vous aviez meilleur goût Monsieur Malefoy…, continua t-il dédaigneusement. Dégagez maintenant !

Drago se releva avec peine et se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle. Il connaissait trop bien son parrain et n'était pas suffisamment fou pour le défier lorsqu'il était dans ses mauvais jours…

Quant à Hermione, elle se tenait droite, le visage défait et livide.

Chancelante, elle voulut partir à la suite de Drago mais la main ferme de Rogue la retint et la dirigea dans les sous sols vers une porte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une brève incantation et le couple pénétra dans un petit salon confortable qui donnait sur une chambre qu'Hermione devinait être celle de son professeur.

Il la poussa rudement et elle retomba miraculeusement sur un des fauteuils. Son regard hagard suivit le maître des potions vers une porte qu'il ouvrit et reconnu son laboratoire privé ! Elle était de l'autre côté ! Le côté où il avait fuit après leur baiser…

* * *

_**Ne criez pas ! J'étais obligée de couper à ce moment là pour que les chapitres aient un sens !**_

_**En tout cas, j'attends vos remarques et vos commentaires avec impatience...**_

_**A très bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	16. Quand tout bascule

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Encore un très grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant la gentillesse de me laisser une review ainsi qu'à Cixi, Ilda (c'est vrai que Drago s'enhardit), Babypearl (tu verras que l'ambiguité est loin d'être terminée...) et Veny (Comme je te comprends... lol ! )**_

_**Je suis consciente d'avoir coupé le chapitre **__** précédent **__**au moment où vous auriez aimé voir la confrontation entre Hermione et Severus ( qui semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à contenir sa colère...)**_

_**Je me rattrape donc en postant immédiatement la suite ! C'est mieux que le programme du dimanche soir, non ? Je précise néanmoins que ce chapitre comporte un lemon assez long (ben oui, la fic est classée M...). Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez passer ce chapitre, je ferai un petit résumé en préambule du chapitre 17.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 - QUAND TOUT BASCULE**

Dans son laboratoire, Rogue examinait les étagères où étaient alignées des dizaines de fioles de tailles et couleurs différentes. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis se saisit de l'une d'entre elles de couleur bleu ciel. Il retourna alors sur ses pas en direction de la jeune femme pâle et tremblante qui était avachie dans le fauteuil.

- Buvez ! ordonna t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? osa timidement Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Une potion qui devrait vous détendre, répondit–il froidement en tendant le flacon à la jeune femme.

Hermione se saisit fébrilement de la fiole, enleva le petit bouchon de liège et avala le liquide bleuâtre d'une seule traite. Le goût n'était pas désagréable et elle sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Tous ses muscles se décrispaient, ses membres devenaient lourds et son esprit se vidait. « Comme je suis bien… ».

La rouge et or commençait tout doucement à s'endormir. Une voix lointaine parvint tout de même à se frayer un chemin parmi les limbes brumeuses de son cerveau…

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui…

Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux et fixait à présent le directeur des Serpentard avec attention.

- Etes-vous disposée à m'écouter, maintenant ?

- Oh ! Excusez moi Monsieur. Je pense que c'est la potion… J'étais prête à m'endormir…

Hermione commençait à retrouver ses esprits et se demandait pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas encore passé sa colère sur elle. Il semblait tellement furieux lorsqu'il l'avait surprise en compagnie de Malefoy !

Le sombre professeur s'était mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air renfrogné. Tout d'un coup, d'un mouvement presque félin, il vint se planter devant la Gryffondor, son regard noir devenant glacial…

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc dans la tête Granger ? Il avait hurlé cette question mais ne semblait pas avoir besoin de sa réponse !

Voilà…on y venait…

- Il ne faut surtout pas que vous acceptiez les avances de Monsieur Malefoy dans ce château ! Ça parait pourtant évident ! Pensez vous qu'il vous invite chez lui si vous lui cédez le premier couloir venu ? lui demanda t-il avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

Alors comme ça, il s'inquiétait juste de la réussite de la mission ? Hermione prit le parti de ne rien répondre et de le laisser s'expliquer. C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire vu les circonstances…

- Heureusement, je doute fortement que Drago n'ose désormais vous toucher dans l'enceinte de ces murs… C'est la première fois que je le sermonne de cette façon, alors je pense qu'il a pris mes menaces d'expulsion très au sérieux ! ajouta t-il d'un air suffisant.

- Vous pouvez remercier Merlin de ma présence d'esprit Miss Granger ! Vous avez failli tout gâcher !

La modestie n'était certes pas sa principale qualité, cependant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa capacité à analyser la situation dans des moments pour le moins délicats...

- Je pense qu'après le bal il vous invitera au manoir pour pouvoir passer du temps avec vous… D'ici là, essayez de vous maîtriser ! Vous devez le repousser !

La façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase… « Il croit que j'aime ça ! »! Hermione ne put se contenir d'avantage, il allait bien trop loin !

- Pensez-vous vraiment que ça me plaise de faire semblant de sortir avec Malefoy, Professeur ? demanda Hermione, furieuse.

Face à elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Rogue l'examinait, sceptique.

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Il n'avait pas répondu et continuait d'afficher cet air dubitatif, ce qui signifiait selon elle qu'il ne la croyait pas ! Elle devait lui expliquer…

- Au moment où vous êtes…arrivé, j'allais lui dire d'arrêter, souffla t-elle en rougissant.

- Ah bon ? Et s'il ne vous avait pas écoutée ? Qu'auriez vous fait alors ?

Etonnée de la remarque somme toute pertinente de son professeur, Hermione préféra ne pas répliquer. Cette capitulation de la Gryffondor encouragea Rogue :

- Qu'auriez vous fait si je ne m'étais pas trouvé dans le couloir ? Comment auriez vous repoussé le jeune Malefoy, alors ? demanda Rogue un rictus haineux au coin des lèvres.

Hermione avait été saisie par la hargne de Rogue et n'arrivait plus à articuler.

- Je…je…

- Oui ! Vous quoi Miss Granger ? demanda t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je lui aurais dit que je ne voulais pas !

- Ah bon ? interrogea t-il en soulevant le sourcil.

- Oui, je l'aurais repoussé…

- Ça n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je m'en suis fait en voyant sa main entre vos cuisses ! cracha t-il rageusement.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose au moment où Rogue avait pris la parole, sentit son cœur se serrer et se raidit comme sous le coup d'une claque monumentale ! Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement paralysée et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle…

Toutefois, en prononçant cette dernière phrase, Rogue avait eu le sentiment d'être allé un peu trop loin. La Miss-je-sais-tout était recroquevillée sur elle-même, toute tremblante, baissant tristement les yeux, et n'avait même pas répliqué… « Quel con ! Mon attirance pour cette gamine me fait perdre tout sang froid ! ».

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais ne sachant comment rétablir la situation, la referma… avant de poser ses yeux sur deux délicates mains qui cramponnaient spasmodiquement le canapé.

- Je n'aurais pas dû…

« Je n'aurais pas dû… ». Elle répéta plusieurs fois ces quelques mots dans sa tête comme pour en comprendre la signification… Comment ! La terreur de Poudlard s'excuser ! Hermione releva aussitôt un visage défait, vers un Severus Rogue visiblement gêné…

- Je ne voulais pas…ajouta t-il doucement.

- Je sais, répondit-elle faiblement en se levant.

Cependant, s'en était trop pour la Gryffondor qui ne pouvait plus regarder son professeur sans avoir mal, terriblement mal. Elle l'aimait, avait baissé sa garde, le lui avait dit… Et lui la traitait comme une fille légère, comme si elle avait aimé se retrouver coincée dans les bras de Malefoy alors qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, Severus Rogue.

C'était pourtant sa mission ! Elle devait séduire le jeune Serpentard pour se faire inviter au manoir Malefoy ! Si quelqu'un était à même de comprendre ce sacrifice, c'était bien lui, Rogue ! Alors, que lui arrivait-il ? On aurait dit qu'il prenait un plaisir sadique à la torturer…

Tout en se posant ces cruelles questions, Hermione se dirigea toute chancelante vers la porte afin de rejoindre son dortoir. Non, elle avait sa fierté, alors, elle allait partir !

- Je vais vous laisser Professeur, bonne nuit.

- Attendez ! En quelques pas, Rogue la rattrapa et se saisit de sa main pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Hermione se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il l'attira contre lui avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Ne partez pas, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…murmura t-il tout près de son oreille.

Les tremblements d'Hermione avaient immédiatement cessés sous l'étreinte de son professeur. Il se dégageait de lui une telle force, une telle chaleur… Les jambes d'Hermione commençaient à se dérober sous elle : s'en était trop pour une même soirée…

Rogue sentit Hermione défaillir dans ses bras, alors il la souleva délicatement du sol tout en la maintenant contre son torse.

Indolente, Hermione recula légèrement la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard dans lequel pouvaient se lire le désir mais aussi la crainte… Elle balaya ce dernier sentiment en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres du sombre Serpentard…

Par Merlin ! Il avait encore craqué ! Granger le rendait complètement fou. Fou au point de dire des choses qu'il regrettait amèrement… Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser partir, alors, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait être le plus naturel : il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle déposait ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes… Le souvenir de leur dernier baiser resurgit avec une telle puissance qu'il ne put se contrôler d'avantage. Il s'empara violemment des lèvres de la jeune femme…

Enfin ! Enfin, elle était dans ses bras… Elle sentait ses mains se balader dans son dos, le long de son échine, sa peau frissonnant sous ses doigts habiles. Lorsque ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et forcèrent la barrière des ses dents, Hermione gémit de plaisir. La bouche entrouverte, elle invita Severus à la goûter encore…

Lorsqu'il eut pleinement savouré sa bouche, il stoppa ses baisers pour planter ses yeux noir onyx dans ceux d'Hermione et la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée et se plaça au dessus d'elle, un genou de chaque côté des ses cuisses.

Il surplombait son corps, posant sur elle un regard où se reflétait une vulnérabilité telle, qu'Hermione en fut toute déstabilisée. Voyait-elle enfin le véritable Severus Rogue ? De ses deux mains, elle attrapa la tête encadrée de deux rideaux de cheveux ébène et attira son visage jusqu'à elle…

Il avait renoncé… Il ne se sentait plus capable de repousser la Miss-je-sais-tout qui, il avait bien fini par se l'avouer, lui plaisait tant. Etre avec elle, lui parler, la toucher, étaient devenus presque vital pour lui… De plus, il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il cherchait à combattre ce sentiment, il ne maîtrisait plus rien : en tentant d'étouffer l'attachement qu'il lui portait, il devenait méchant !

Hermione approcha d'avantage son visage de celui de l'homme et leurs bouches se cherchèrent à nouveau. Elle sentit alors la main de Severus se poser sur son cou. Dégrafant les deux premiers boutons de son haut, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau blanche et douce et sentit la jeune femme frémir sous ses baisers. Cette réaction l'encouragea, si bien qu'il s'évertua à ôter complètement le chemisier pour ne garder qu'une fine dentelle qui cachait subtilement une poitrine qu'il avait hâte de savourer. Reprenant le chemin de son cou, il y déposa ses lèvres entrouvertes et lécha la peau légèrement salée et frissonnante de désir, promenant lentement ses lèvres du cou à la naissance de ses seins. Puis, il descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, traçant un long sillon humide sur sa peau.

Rogue releva légèrement les yeux pour s'assurer qu'Hermione désirait bien la même chose que lui... Le visage de la jeune femme retombait mollement sur le côté, les yeux mi clos. Sa poitrine, bien trop tentante, se soulevait à mesure de l'accélération de sa respiration. N'y tenant plus, Severus captura la délicate pointe rose au travers de la dentelle, la pinçant de ses lèvres, l'agaçant de ses dents, attentif aux réactions de sa belle…

Un petit son aigu sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme. Comme c'était bon… Elle passa alors ses mains sur le dos de son professeur et agrippa sa lourde robe de sorcier pour la lui retirer. Rogue comprit la tentative d'Hermione, se redressa et se déshabilla complètement. Il était nu et Hermione put à loisir se complaire de son corps, de ses épaules carrées, et de son ventre plat où naissait une toison noir jais… Elle remarqua également de nombreuses cicatrices, certaines anciennes, d'autres moins, et eut toute la difficulté du monde à étouffer un sanglot au fond de sa gorge… Alors, elle le poussa doucement sur le dos, s'installa sur lui à califourchon et se perdit dans son regard ébène.

La jeune femme caressait voluptueusement le torse lisse, passant ses doigts sur les muscles saillants, s'attardant aux endroits où elle le sentait tressaillir. Rogue grognait de plaisir sous les caresses et sentit ses reins s'enflammer lorsqu'elle posa timidement ses lèvres sur sa peau nue, taquinant de sa langue les deux petits boutons roses…

Il posa alors ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui se redressa et la plaqua rudement contre sa virilité, lui arrachant un doux gémissement. Puis, d'une main, il dégrafa le soutient gorge qui glissa de la poitrine, arrêté un bref moment par les pointes tendues de désir. Tout en la maintenant fermement sur ses reins, il la guida dans une danse lascive, sa tête tourbillonnant et son sang battant à tout rompre dans ses veines.

Plus rien ne comptait pour Hermione que l'instant présent. Elle brûlait de désir sous les caresses et les baisers de Rogue. Son corps entier était tendu, vibrant de plaisir. Ses seins étaient devenus délicieusement douloureux, les pointes se durcissant à chaque baiser, et son ventre se contractait au contact du sexe du Serpentard entre ses jambes.

Conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur Hermione, Rogue ouvrit la fermeture de la jupe, la renversa sur le dos et fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Il passa ensuite ses deux pouces sous l'élastique de la culotte humide qui rejoignit aussitôt la jupe sur le sol…

Qu'elle était belle allongée sur ce lit, entièrement dévêtue et offerte à lui ! Il la regarda longuement tout en caressant sa peau nue, puis embrassa son ventre, ses hanches, descendit le long des jambes qu'il écarta avec douceur pour promener sa langue sur l'intérieur des cuisses.

Hermione tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Rogue effleurer son intimité. Sentant la confusion de la jeune femme, Severus lui agrippa les hanches avec autorité et la ramena vers lui pour la goûter avec délectation.

Le frôlement de ses cheveux sur ses cuisses, sa respiration plus pressante, son souffle chaud sur sa féminité, sa langue la léchant avidement … Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il était possible d'avoir autant de plaisir. Une délicieuse chaleur se propageait dans son bas ventre, l'amenant doucement dans un état proche de l'extase…

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt la pénétrer, elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir, puissant et caverneux, qui mit Severus dans un état d'excitation tel…. Son doigt allant et venant en elle, combiné aux caresses de sa langue… Instinctivement, Hermione ondula son bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements, totalement déconnectée du monde extérieur… Les murs se seraient effondrés autour d'eux, qu'elle n'aurait rien remarqué !

Severus sentit qu'Hermione était sur le point de jouir mais il voulait tant la posséder… Etre en elle et la sentir jouir. Qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux en criant son plaisir… Il stoppa doucement ses caresses…

- Non ! Continuez… le supplia t-elle en haletant.

Ses cheveux étaient follement ébouriffés, ses yeux étincelaient et ses joues, roses de plaisir, s'étaient soudainement enflammées de honte en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de supplier Severus de lui faire l'amour. Quel beau spectacle elle devait offrir !

Un beau spectacle assurément ! Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui vint se placer entre les cuisses ouvertes, sa virilité prête à prendre possession d'Hermione.

- Es tu sûre de vouloir ? Sa voix basse et profonde s'était faite de velours et Hermione en ressentit les vibrations de sa nuque à la chute de ses reins…

Pour toute réponse il reçut les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes et sentit les mains de la jeune femme sur ses fesses, l'invitant à venir en elle. Il enfonça alors lentement son membre dans le sexe chaude et humide et ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans un râle profond…

- Hermione…

Comme c'était bon ! Toutes ses inquiétudes et ses doutes sur Hermione venaient de s'évanouir, balayés par le raz de marée que la possession de son corps venait de provoquer en lui.

Il la pénétra alors plus profondément mais sentit une résistance. Il se doutait bien qu'Hermione était vierge. Il arrêta de bouger quelques instants pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle, puis, commença de lents mouvements de va et vient. Il regarda attentivement le visage d'Hermione sur lequel, malgré les pleurs, il reconnaissait tous les signes du plaisir naissant. Tendrement, il approcha sa bouche de ses joues afin de recueillir ses dernières larmes, se surprenant lui-même de cet élan de tendresse…

La douleur, vive au début, s'était progressivement atténuée pour laisser place au plaisir. Hermione haletait à chaque mouvement de Severus, se cambrant frénétiquement pour mieux le sentir en elle. Il releva alors les cuisses de la jeune femme et s'enfonça plus profondément, lui conférant la sensation de la posséder elle, comme il possédait déjà son corps...

Hermione ne savait plus où elle était, n'ayant plus aucune notion de temps ou d'espace. Elle sentait la chaleur de son bas ventre se propager en enflammant ses reins, remonter le long de sa colonne, irradier sa nuque, tirailler ses pointes roses, mettant tous ses nerfs à vif…

Rogue, voyant Hermione proche de l'extase et ayant lui-même de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, accéléra ses mouvements et sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se contracter délicieusement sur son sexe. Et elle le regardait passionnément en criant…

- Oh ! Oui ! Severus….

Il ne put se contenir d'avantage et jouit dans un râle profond en s'écroulant sur Hermione…

* * *

_**Et voilà, Severus a enfin cédé face à ses sentiments ! Il aura quand même fallu qu'il la voie avec Drago pour réagir !**_

_**Mais surtout, ne prenez pas ce chapitre comme une fin... Il reste encore 11 chapitres et une mission !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le lemon n'était pas trop vulgaire, ni gnangnan... c'est ma hantise ! Enfin, j'écouterai avec plaisir vos conseils, commentaires, avis...**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	17. Craintes

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je suis très contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu. Un très grand merci pour vos encouragements et vos conseils. Cixi, je vais essayer de faire attention aux répétions, promis (j'espère que je vais les voir...) ! Veny Rogue, je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement, mais je tiens à te dire que tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir...**_

_**Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre 16 à cause du lemon (je sais que certains n'aiment pas et je le conçois totalement...), je vous propose un très court résumé :**_

_** Hermione et Severus se sont enfin rapprochés. Après avoir emmené Hermione dans ses appartements, Rogue la **__**sermonne **__**largement sur son comportement avec Drago. Sa légèreté aurait été une erreur pour la réussite de la mission. En effet, pourquoi Drago se serait-il embêté à l'inviter au manoir, si Hermione lui avait cédé à Poudlard ? Hermione, choquée et malheureuse que Rogue se préoccupe uniquement de la mission, décide de partir. Rogue comprend qu'il est allé trop loin, aveuglé par sa jalousie... Il rattrape Hermione et l'embrasse passionnément.... La jeune femme vit sa première fois dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime...**_

_**Bon , pas facile de résumer un chapitre en quelques lignes, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est plutôt ça !**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 – CRAINTES**

La sensation d'être observée…

Hermione ouvrit péniblement un œil. La lumière vive qui pénétrait dans la pièce l'aveuglait. Son bras replié vint se lover sur ses paupières mi closes, petite protestation contre ce soleil qui la tirait cruellement du sommeil ! Hum…il était bien trop tôt…

Petit à petit, elle se remémora la soirée de la veille et les images de sa nuit s'imposèrent à elle. N'avait–elle pas bonnement et simplement rêvé ? Comme pour se convaincre, elle passa doucement sa main sur le lit. Le matelas était ferme mais agréable, et les draps d'une douceur raffinée glissaient sous ses doigts. Des effluves d'herbes fraîches et d'essences de plantes flottaient dans l'air. Non, elle n'était pas dans son lit et elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de dormir nue… Lentement, elle dégagea son bras pour poser un regard timide sur la pièce.

Le maître des potions était assis dans un fauteuil, face au lit, et l'observait tranquillement de son air indéchiffrable. Non ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Elle lui adressa alors un léger sourire, quelque peu gênée, qu'il lui rendit à sa façon… Rogue n'étant pas un expert en matière de niaiseries !

- Une tasse de thé ? proposa t-il de sa voix de velours.

- Oh…oui, merci.

Elle le vit quitter la chambre et entendit quelques bruits provenant de la pièce voisine. Presque aussitôt, il déposa un plateau sur le lit avec deux tasses de thé ainsi que des viennoiseries et s'installa tout près d'Hermione. Côte à côte, ils burent leur thé silencieusement, ce qui laissa à Hermione tout le loisir d'observer son amant, car c'est bien ainsi qu'elle devait le nommer désormais !

Assez grand, une austère robe noire pourvue d'une cape noire elle aussi, une lourde chevelure de jais retombant sur ses épaules, une mâchoire carrée, un regard sombre et froid… tout chez lui inspirait la crainte, mais aussi le respect… Il n'était pas beau avec son teint trop pâle et son long nez crochu, Hermione le savait bien… Pourtant, elle était complètement subjuguée par le charisme qui se dégageait de cet homme intelligent et énigmatique qui avait su se montrer si tendre envers elle. Hermione était toute à ces réflexions lorsqu'elle réalisa que Rogue était déjà habillé. A ce moment, elle se rappela du jour qu'il était… Lundi matin ! Et elle devait avoir cours !

- Oh non ! les cours…

La Gryffondor reposa maladroitement sa tasse en éclaboussant le plateau de quelques gouttes de thé, totalement paniquée, et s'apprêta à sortir du lit.

- Il n'est que 7H 30… lui dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, plantant son regard sombre dans les prunelles d'ambre de la jeune femme.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en posant ses yeux sur son visage qui sembla soudain s'animer, vibrant de désir.

Cette chair de poule sur la peau nue d'Hermione eut pour effet de réveiller le maître des potions qui approcha son visage du sien. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, apprivoisées de la veille, qui répondirent aussitôt à la douce caresse. Tout son corps semblait se réveiller, comme s'il se souvenait de leurs étreintes… Dans la nuit, ils avaient refait l'amour encore une fois et Hermione avait de nouveau perdu pied…

- Si tu veux, tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain. Severus venait d'éloigner ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et continua :

- Je dois rejoindre mon bureau pour préparer mon premier cours avec ces nigauds sans cervelle de Poussesouffle, soupira t-il en la regardant.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était le même qu'il utilisait en cours, mais la Gryffondor put y déceler une pointe d'ironie qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors remarqué. Ou bien, était ce seulement pour elle ?

En y réfléchissant, Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire amusé auquel Rogue répondit par un haussement de sourcil dont lui seul avait le secret, ce qui la fit franchement éclater de rire.

- Si j'avais su que tu ne me craindrais plus…

Le tutoiement qu'il employait en s'adressant à elle, tout en la déstabilisant, lui avait réellement fait plaisir. Cela voulait certainement dire qu'à ses yeux, leur nuit n'avait pas été une erreur. Oui, il assumait totalement. Cependant, cette soudaine intimité verbale, ce « tu » qu'il avait immédiatement adopté, étaient beaucoup plus dérangeants pour la Gryffondor qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à oublier que, bien qu'étant désormais son amant, il demeurait son professeur !

Et quel professeur ! Elle avait couché avec le sombre maître des potions, directeur des Serpentards, ancien mangemort et détesté des trois quarts des élèves de l'école ! Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Hermione afficha un petit sourire amusé. Comme sa vision des choses, enfin… sa vision de lui, avait bien pu évoluer en quelques semaines !

Hermione était retournée à son dortoir après avoir emprunté la salle de bain de Rogue, plus par curiosité que par nécessité, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle s'était sentie émue en ouvrant le flacon de son eau de toilette, délicat mélange de bois de santal et mousse de chêne.

Elle se revoyait, embrassant son torse humide, nichant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Mêlé aux suaves effluves animales de sa peau, c'était bien ce parfum qu'elle avait senti. Bizarrement, elle avait toujours aimé cette odeur qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il passait dans les rangs mais n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Aujourd'hui, tous ces petits détails s'imposaient à elle comme une évidence !

Dans ses pensées, Hermione, qui était en train de changer ses habits de la veille, n'avait pas remarqué Ginny qui l'observait de l'embrasure de la porte…

* * *

La journée avait été difficile pour la jeune femme qui ne parvenait pas à maintenir son attention sur les cours, le comble pour une élève aussi passionnée et sérieuse qu'elle.

Le summum avait été le cours commun de potions avec les Serpentards… Elle avait passé plus de deux heures dans la même pièce que Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy réunis, maudissant son indiscrétion pour l'un et évitant les regards chargés de sous entendus de l'autre… De plus, la proximité avec Drago avait été très difficile, le jeune Serpentard profitant de la moindre occasion où le maître des potions ne les observait pas pour l'effleurer ou la regarder langoureusement. Et il était devenu si gentil avec elle…

Elle se demandait également si l'attitude en cours de son professeur serait différente maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus plus proches…

Comment avait elle pu imaginer une telle chose ! Bien sûr que non ! Il était le maître de la dissimulation et ces dernières semaines lui avaient donné l'occasion de vérifier son sang froid. Et en effet, ce cours ne fut pas différend des autres… Rogue semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'asséner de ses habituels sarcasmes.

- Qui peut me dire ce qui se passe lorsqu'on ajoute de la mandragore à un philtre d'ombre-lune ?

Aucun élève ne semblait savoir et Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'écouter…

- Personne ?

Rogue vint se planter devant la rouge et or qui tressaillit soudain à son approche. Oui ! Il était impressionnant, même après une nuit d'amour… Cependant, elle ne le craignait plus !

- La Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor aurait elle avalé sa langue ? Quel bonheur ! railla t-il…

- Excusez-moi Professeur, je n'avais pas entendu la question…

- De toute évidence, je me suis réjoui un peu trop vite… Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

« En tout cas il sait jouer son rôle » ! Hermione n'en revenait pas d'une telle injustice pour les points mais était également très impressionnée. Comment arrivait-il à être égal à lui-même après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, alors qu'elle ne restait pas concentrée plus de dix minutes sur quoi que se soit ! « J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre… ».

A ce moment là, un doute horrible germa dans le cœur de la rouge et or. « Et si pour lui tout était terminé ? Oh non… Peut-être qu'il regrette… C'est pour ça qu'il continue à se moquer de moi ! Non, non, Hermione ! Calme toi… Il joue seulement son rôle… Il ne va quand même pas t'embrasser en plein milieu de la classe ! ». Mais Hermione était vraiment perdue…

Avant la fin du cours, Rogue rendit les devoirs qu'il avait corrigés. Hermione avait encore eu un Optimal, ce qui lui redonna le sourire, la nature de chacun finissant toujours par refaire surface ! En ouvrant sa copie, elle remarqua la petite écriture serrée de son professeur.

_Viens me rejoindre ici à 20H00. Bien à toi_

Dès qu'Hermione en eut terminé la lecture, les mots s'effacèrent d'eux même. Son cœur se mit à battre précipitamment à l'idée de le revoir le soir même. Elle se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois mais il avait déjà quitté sa salle de classe…

A 20H00, Hermione rejoignit les cachots dans un état d'énervement tel qu'elle n'en avait rarement connu. Elle toqua et inspira profondément… Rien. Etait il là ? Elle osa alors ouvrir la porte qui n'opposa aucune résistance et se retrouva dans la salle de classe. Elle remarqua que la porte qui menait aux appartements de Rogue était ouverte. Elle s'avança jusque l'embrasure et le vit assis, un livre à la main. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Entre et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Décidément, cet homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner des ordres !

Il reposa son livre et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit nerveusement. Rogue remarqua son angoisse, et tout en la dévisageant afficha un sourire teinté d'ironie.

- Nous devons parler, lui dit-il calmement.

- Oui, je comprends, ça n'a pas été facile en classe, et …euh…je promets de faire plus attention…enfin… je serais plus attentive…ne pas éveiller les soupçons…

Cette suite de mots d'une cohérence douteuse dans la bouche de sa Miss-je-sais-tout lui amena un sourire franchement moqueur.

- Soit ! ça ne serait pas pire ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voudrais que nous discutions.

- Oh !

Hermione se mit à rougir vivement et le maître des potions dut se contenir en faisant appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas s'écarter de ce dont ils devaient absolument parler, et la serrer tout contre lui !

- Si tu te souviens, lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, Dumbledore t'as dit que nous passerions un peu de temps ensemble…

Il était redevenu extrêmement calme et concentré… Hermione retrouvait le sombre professeur, espion de l'Ordre…

- Je dois t'instruire sur les Malefoy et le manoir, lui dit-il le visage rembruni.

- En Effet…

Hermione avait retrouvé toute la concentration dont elle était capable.

- Pour commencer, ne fais pas confiance en Drago… Bien que je l'apprécie plus que je ne le devrais - et à ces mots, Rogue prit une inspiration - il est totalement sous le joug de son père…

La jeune femme fut émue en s'apercevant de l'attachement que Rogue avait pour Malefoy, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi ! Rogue sembla comprendre les interrogations d'Hermione et ajouta aussitôt :

- Je connais Lucius depuis des années, oui… j'ai vu Drago naître et je l'ai toujours considéré comme… c'est mon filleul…

Hermione afficha une mine étonnée.

- Tu dois comprendre qu'à l'époque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les mangemorts passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Nous étions presque une famille…

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots Hermione frissonna.

Jamais, non, jamais il n'aurait imaginé souffrir comme ça ! Lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard fuyant et qu'il l'avait vue réprimer un frisson, Rogue avait senti son cœur se serrer. Le verrait-elle donc toujours comme un mangemort ?

- Je comprends, bien sûr… lui dit elle en posant une main sur la sienne.

Alors, il continua… Elle devait être prête.

- Il se peut que Drago prévienne son père, imbécile volonté de sa part ou imprudence de la tienne, alors…

Il sembla fouiller un bref instant dans la poche de sa cape, puis sortant un petit mouchoir blanc qu'il ouvrit, lui présenta un anneau en or.

- Je… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Passes le à ton doigt.

Hermione enfila l'anneau d'or et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à une alliance. Elle sourit.

Rogue n'y prêta guère attention et lui tendit sa main gauche où son majeur arborait un anneau identique. Il pointa sa baguette sur son anneau, puis successivement sur celui d'Hermione, tout en marmonnant une incantation que la Gryffondor ne reconnut pas. Par la suite, elle se dit que Rogue avait dû inventer ce sortilège pour l'occasion…

- Voilà…ces anneaux sont maintenant liés… Lorsque tu seras au manoir, si tu venais à être en danger… Il suffirait que tu retires cet anneau pour que je comprenne…

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Hermione était totalement interdite de ce que lui proposait Rogue au risque de compromettre nombre de choses ! Une fois de plus elle se sentit désarmée face à la sincérité de cet homme incompris…

- Dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras pas venir… Il y a les charmes qui empêchent d'entrer au manoir… et... tu ne dois pas compromettre ton statut…l'Ordre…

Enfin ! Elle l'avait enfin tutoyé ! Il avait bien remarqué que jusqu'à présent elle avait habilement évité le tutoiement et, inconsciemment il s'en était senti blessé… Alors, ce « tu » dans cette phrase ! Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle phrase…

Hermione l'impressionnait. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez la jeune femme. Brillante, d'une étonnante maturité pour sa jeunesse, suffisamment courageuse pour faire passer son sort après celui de la mission… pour le protéger lui…

Alors, Rogue prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'attira doucement à lui…

* * *

_**Vous avez dû remarquer que le chapitre est principalement axé sur la relation Hermione/Severus. Après leur nuit plutôt torride et pas vraiment préméditée, je voulais les faire réfléchir sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre...  
**_

_**J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis...**_

_**BIZ et à bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	18. Le bal

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Encore un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à Ilda, Snapinou, Miss Lilith Samael, Alatariel Melawen, Lasiurys et Lucius Snape pour leurs encouragements...**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 – LE BAL**

Hermione était terriblement nerveuse. Dans deux heures à peine elle allait rejoindre Drago pour le bal.

Elle n'était toujours pas habillée alors que la plupart de ses camarades étaient déjà prêtes et discutaient joyeusement de leurs cavaliers. Lavande ne manquait pas une occasion de parler de Ron. Pas une de ses phrases ne manquait de rappeler l'élu de son cœur… « Ron par ci, RonRon par là… ». Ce qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, aurait fait enrager Hermione, la faisait aujourd'hui franchement sourire !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

C'était Ginny qui venait de rejoindre le dortoir. Hermione se trouva surprise devant son amie qui lui adressait la parole pour la première fois depuis des jours…

- Lavande ! La façon dont elle parle de Ron… Oh ! Ginny ! Je t'en prie… Tu me manques tant…

- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de me le voler !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois c'est toi et Drago, tout le temps, et maintenant tu vas au bal avec lui !

Le visage de Ginny était rouge de colère. Elle retenait rageusement ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas tant pour Drago ! Je ne sais même pas si nous aurions eu une chance un jour… C'est toi ! Je t'avais confié mes sentiments et tu les as trahi de la plus ignoble façon… Le genre de sort que l'on réserve à sa pire ennemie, pas à sa meilleure amie.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jolie rouquine.

- Oh non… Ginny… Tu te trompes…. Je n'aime pas Drago !

- Comment ? Mais c'est encore pire ! Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Pour rendre Ron jaloux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. D'ailleurs, je suis maintenant sûre que Ron et moi ça ne fonctionnera jamais ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Enfin… pas comme ça… c'est mon meilleur ami….

- Mais pourquoi alors ? interrogea furieusement la rousse.

- Ginny, j'ai mes raisons. Je ne peux pas te les donner. Notre amitié a toujours été des plus importantes à mes yeux, et elle l'est toujours… Tu me connais. Alors s'il te plait, accepte ces explications.

- Mais comment veux tu que j'accepte ça ! Tu ne m'expliques rien !

- Je ne peux pas, s'entêta Hermione.

Mais Ginny était une jeune fille futée et vive d'esprit. Aux paroles d'Hermione, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Tu as fais un serment inviolable ? Un sortilège de fidelitas ?

Ginny remarqua une étrange lueur dans le regard de son aînée…

- Oh ! Hermione…qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu es complètement inconsciente… Et elle se jeta dans les bras de celle qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être son amie…

Comme pour se rassurer, Hermione marmonna :

- Je ne peux rien dire…

- Alors ne dis rien…

Après une très longue étreinte et beaucoup de pleurs, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent enfin. Ginny avait accordé son pardon à Hermione mais plus que tout elle avait accepté de la croire, et ce sans explication aucune. C'était pour Hermione la plus belle des preuves d'amitié.

- Tu sais Hermione, je vais au bal avec Harry….

Hermione sourit. Depuis toujours Ginny avait un faible pour Harry.

Ces événements heureux avaient amenés les deux jeunes femmes à une heure seulement de l'ouverture du bal. Il était temps pour chacune de se préparer.

Hermione commença par se doucher puis enduit ses cheveux d'une potion de lissage. Elle adopta une coiffure simple en relevant ses mèches épaisses en chignon. Elle appliqua ensuite un léger maquillage, comme elle le faisait chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines, mais se permit tout de même de maquiller ses yeux d'un fard anthracite qui lui donnait un regard charbonneux.

- Envoûtant et féminin, Miss Granger ! commenta le miroir…

Elle enfila ensuite sa robe qu'elle avait achetée à Londres lors des vacances de noël. C'était une robe en lamé noir dans le style des années folles. Le tissu était fluide et épousait parfaitement les formes d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'observa un moment devant le miroir. L'élégante simplicité de sa tenue lui plaisait beaucoup. De fines bretelles, simples fils d'argent, soutenaient le haut de la robe qui plongeait dans un décolleté profond ne permettant pas le port d'un soutien-gorge. Le reste du tissu glissait sensuellement le long de son corps jusqu'à mi mollets. Les hanches étaient resserrées par un lien, de la même matière que les bretelles, retombant le long de sa cuisse et qui donnait un léger bouffant à la taille. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour mettre des bas alors Hermione chaussa directement de jolis salomés noirs.

Il manquait encore quelque chose ! Elle sortit de son coffret à bijoux un très long collier de perles qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère, auquel elle fit un nœud qui trouva naturellement place au creux de sa poitrine. Quelques plumes argentées et noires dans son chignon et Hermione sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre la grande salle dans laquelle devait avoir lieu le bal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des escaliers tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Drago, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, l'attendait au pied des marches, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Mademoiselle…

Il avait prit son air le plus charmeur en lui proposant son bras. Hermione y posa le sien en lui répondant par un sourire radieux.

- Allons y, le bal ne devrait pas tarder et en tant que préfets nous nous devons de faire l'ouverture.

Heureusement, Hermione avait quelques notions de valse, son père ne manquant pas de la faire danser à chaque fête de famille, et elle se souvenait également des cours du professeur Macgonagall durant leur quatrième année.

Le temps d'arriver sur la piste de danse, Hermione remarqua que la plupart des filles avaient des robes de confection sorcière, certaines très jolies, mais fort identiques ! Sa robe sortait vraiment du lot. Là où la plupart des filles avaient choisi des robes qu'Hermione qualifiaient de « meringues », avec dentelle, satin rose, taffetas et gros nœuds, elle avait opté pour la simplicité.

Plusieurs garçons sifflèrent à son passage. Cette attitude cavalière outra le professeur Macgonagall qui lança des regards réprobateurs, et énerva Drago qui prit un air supérieur en enlaçant la taille d'Hermione.

Hermione put voir Ron et lavande main dans la main, ainsi que Harry et Ginny qui affichait de jolies rougeurs au visage. Neville avait invité Luna qui avait fort heureusement abandonné son collier de capsules de bièreaubeurre…

Drago et Hermione commencèrent à valser au rythme des violons sous le regard admiratif de l'assemblée. Au bout d'une minute, ils furent rejoints par leurs camarades.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Macgonagall, Chourave et Flitwik étaient présents pour surveiller le bon déroulement du bal et éviter tout débordement…

Hermione chercha des yeux le professeur Rogue mais ne le vit nulle part. En tant que directeur des Serpentards, il aurait normalement dû surveiller le bal, tout au moins les élèves de sa maison…Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas présent. Etait-il en mission ? A cette pensée, elle frissonna. Ceci n'échappa à Drago qui resserra son étreinte.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, pas vraiment, c'était juste un frisson…

- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet Granger !

Hermione rit franchement à cette remarque. Malefoy avait vraiment le don de l'amuser ! Il était tellement fier et sûr de lui qu'il était persuadé d'être la cause, sinon le froid, de cette manifestation cutanée !

- Tu te crois irrésistible Malefoy !

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rire, ce qui étonna tous les élèves qui dansaient près d'eux, dont une certaine Serpentard au visage furibond qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation…

- Et bien, je suis un Malefoy, non !

Tout en dansant, ils continuèrent à parler ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, s'amusant l'un l'autre de leurs blagues. Hermione continuait à s'étonner de découvrir un Drago prévenant, drôle et cultivé, tellement différent de cette sale fouine qui la traitait de sang de bourbe et se moquait de ses cheveux… Oui, elle passait une très bonne soirée en compagnie de Malefoy et ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Quant à Drago, il était totalement subjugué par l'éclat d'Hermione : elle était intelligente, vive et pétillante. C'était aussi la seule fille qui osait lui répondre et prenait même plaisir à le taquiner ! Il n'avait cure des remarques de ses camarades sur cette liaison. D'ailleurs, ils le craignaient tous suffisamment pour ne pas oser l'attaquer de front sur Hermione…

Il était déjà tard lorsque Drago proposa à Hermione de faire une pause. Ils allèrent au bar chercher une bièreaubeurre et tombèrent nez à nez avec le sombre directeur des Serpentard.

- Bonsoir Professeur, dit Malefoy en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Il tenait sa bièreaubeurre d'une main et Hermione de l'autre. Hermione remarqua le regard à peine perceptible de Rogue se poser sur l'étreinte de leurs doigts enlacés. Mais l'homme de noir vêtu ne cilla pas et répondit courtoisement à Drago en ignorant superbement la Gryffondor !

- Bonsoir Drago.

Puis, il se détourna du couple pour rejoindre les autres professeurs dans un tournoiement majestueux de cape.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était mis à battre à une allure effrénée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre son amant du regard. « Ne pas se laisser distraire ! Séduire Drago ! Allez Hermione, reprends toi ! ». Elle tourna alors son visage illuminé par un sourire radieux vers le beau blond. Ce n'était pas si difficile finalement… Il était tellement agréable…

- Et si on retournait danser ?

- Avec plaisir ma belle !

Drago et Hermione retournèrent donc sur la piste et dansèrent longtemps, éclipsant tous les autres couples par leur élégance.

Par moments, Rogue jetait de rapides coups d'œil vers Hermione.

Il se demandait si elle avait déjà réussi à se faire inviter au manoir des Malefoy. Sous la pression de la jeune femme et de ses collègues, il avait fini par céder et accepter qu'elle fasse cette mission ! Il s'était promis de tout faire pour l'aider... Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au danger pour la jeune Gryffondor, si courageuse soit elle ! Oui, il était inquiet pour Hermione et cela était devenu pire depuis que leur relation était devenue plus intime…

Il se demandait jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour la protéger… Prendre des risques ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois ! Compromettre sa couverture ? Il ricana intérieurement. C'est en parti pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher à une femme ! Peur de la perdre, peur qu'on l'utilise pour le toucher lui, peur de faire des choses déraisonnables par amour… Et finalement, c'était arrivé ! Malgré tout le soin qu'il avait pris pour fermer son cœur, Hermione était parvenue à percer sa carapace. Il soupira tristement. Il se sentait si vieux et ridicule…

Tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences de sa relation avec Hermione il l'observa danser avec Drago. Elle semblait heureuse dans les bras de son filleul… Elle riait à ses blagues… Rogue ravala sa salive, bien amère…

Tout à ses pensées, c'est à peine s'il vit le couple quitter la grande salle. Il ne devait pas laisser Hermione seule avec Drago. Alors, il prit la suite des deux jeunes gens en prenant soin de laisser suffisamment de distance pour ne pas se faire repérer…

* * *

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu....**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Vos reviews sont toujours très sympathiques et intéressantes... C'est un plaisir de les lire !  
**_

_**Snapinou, tu as très bien senti la petite conversation entre Hermione et Ginny ! Désolé la réponse à ta review qui est un peu contradictoire avec ce début de chapitre... Je pensais que cette scène était dans le chapitre suivant (j'ai écris cette fic il y a quelques mois déjà...) mea culpa !**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**BIZ**_

_**Khalie**_


	19. Quand il te touche

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je précise tout de même que la fin du chapitre contient un lemon...  
**_

_**Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos sympathiques reviews. Vos commentaires et encouragements sont vraiment très motivants !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 – QUAND IL TE TOUCHE**

Hermione et Drago avaient quitté la grande salle et se baladaient main dans la main dans les jardins du parc. La douce chaleur de cette nuit de printemps était une merveille. Une légère brise apportait avec elle des effluves de jasmin et d'églantine qui rafraîchissaient délicieusement la peau de la jeune femme.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, à peine éclairés par la lueur de la lune, lorsque le jeune Serpentard poussa Hermione en dehors du chemin et l'amena sous un grand chêne. Il retira sa veste, la posa sur l'herbe légèrement humide et odorante et la transforma en une couverture suffisamment grande pour deux personnes.

Rogue avait réussi à se rapprocher, caché derrière un gros buisson, et pouvait voir Drago qui invitait Hermione à s'asseoir.

La jeune femme avait toujours sa main dans celle de Drago.

- Hermione… la voix du beau blond était devenue étrangement rauque…

Il posa ses lèvres minces sur la main de la jeune femme, puis, comme mû par une force invisible, approcha sa bouche de celle d'Hermione tout en l'allongeant sur la couverture. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une telle fougue, une telle passion dans ce baiser qui dura un certain temps... Il l'embrassait fiévreusement en promenant sa main sur son corps dont les formes étaient mises en évidence par la robe. Hermione sentit alors la bouche de Drago abandonner la sienne pour sa gorge qu'il parsema de fiévreux baisers, puis ses seins qu'il libéra du fin tissu … Elle gémit malgré elle. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était mais se sentait si bien….

Hermione réalisait cependant que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas juste. Elle avait vraiment honte de sa faiblesse mais n'avait pas la force de le repousser, pas tout de suite… Pourquoi donc Malefoy était-il aussi séduisant ?

Drago était maintenant au dessus d'elle et avait passé une main sous sa robe. Il caressa sa cuisse en haletant et, de son autre main, déboutonna son pantalon. « Oh non ! Je ne peux pas ! Severus… »

- Drago, non !

- J'ai envie de toi, Hermione…

Il fallait à tout prix que la Gryffondor trouve quelque chose qui tienne la route pour le repousser. Mais elle devait aussi lui laisser de l'espoir… Hermione sentit soudain la nausée lui soulever le cœur, prenant pleinement conscience qu'elle utilisait les sentiments d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait fini par apprécier…

- Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Pas comme ça ! lui dit–elle en posant sur lui un regard autoritaire tout en rajustant sa robe…

- Mais Hermione, ça sera peut-être notre seule occasion… Tu sais bien que dans le château c'est trop risqué… Tu n'as pas vu la réaction de Rogue la dernière fois !

Le dit professeur était justement sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Rogue s'était agenouillé, appuyé sur le sol de ses deux poings serrés. Il avait pourtant une longue expérience d'espion et ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une femme séduire un homme pour obtenir des renseignements…

Avec Lucius – tiens, encore un Malefoy ! ce qu'il trouva pour le moins ironique – il leur était parfois arrivé de coucher avec la même femme, mais jamais, non jamais, il n'avait ressentit cette vague de haine le submerger. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir Drago poser ses mains sur la jeune femme !

Il aurait voulu bondir vers eux pour extirper Hermione de ses bras mais il ne le pouvait pas pour au moins deux raisons plus que sensées… Et il le savait ! Premièrement, Hermione avait à accomplir sa mission, qui au terme de ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas encore gagnée. Deuxièmement, il ne pouvait pas risquer de dévoiler à Drago sa relation avec Hermione : bien que majeure, elle était encore pour quelques semaines son élève… Et puis…. il se demandait… Et si… et si il découvrait qu'elle…oui, qu'elle lui préférait Drago… Le sombre maître des cachots était encore plus pâle que d'habitude !

- Justement Drago! Nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de relation au château, ni dans le parc d'ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas mon genre… continua la Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi pas Pré au Lard ?

- On nous reconnaîtrait…

Le jeune Serpentard sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Hermione… Ma mère ne sera pas au manoir le week-end prochain… alors, si tu le veux…

- Je… Tu penses que c'est raisonnable ?

- Je ne te le proposerait pas sinon…

- Alors d'accord…. lui répondit-elle timidement en baissant les paupières, ne pouvant plus supporter de soutenir son regard.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune Gryffondor venait de sceller son destin. Maintenant, quoi qu'il advienne, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- D'accord, répondit-il plus pour lui-même. Et il déposa un baiser d'une incroyable douceur sur la bouche de sa belle.

A ce moment, ils entendirent des bruits provenant d'un buisson sur leur droite.

Rogue venait d'entendre un drôle de craquement et apparemment, Drago et Hermione l'avait également entendu, vu le sursaut des deux jeunes gens. Quelqu'un d'autre espionnait le couple ! Heureusement le Serpentard était bien caché et personne ne l'avait vu, il en était certain !

Aucun d'eux n'eut longtemps à attendre. La tête de bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson apparut de derrière les buissons.

- Drago ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Parkinson, tu m'espionnes ? demanda méchamment le jeune homme.

- Non… je te cherchais c'est tout… on fait une fête dans la salle commune, je venais te chercher.

La rouge et or se saisit de l'occasion pour s'extirper de cette situation qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Elle était une jeune femme entière et sincère et jamais elle n'avait joué avec les sentiments de quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage.

- Tu devrais y aller, lui dit doucement Hermione en se levant.

- A bientôt Drago. Et elle s'éloigna des deux Serpentard pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle avait presque atteint le buisson derrière lequel le maître des potions était caché lorsque Drago la rejoignit en courant et l'étreignit avec force.

- Hermione, tu me rends fou !

Puis, à contrecoeur, il retourna vers Pansy tandis que la Gryffondor continua son chemin en prenant garde de ne pas tomber avec l'obscurité du parc.

Hermione avait rejoint le château et se dirigeait vers l'escalier de la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'elle sentit une main se saisir de la sienne.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller à cette fête ou Pansy finira par te traîner de force ! s'amusa t-elle en se retournant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se retrouvant face à Rogue. Son regard était noir et froid. Il la fixait intensément.

- Professeur ! Severus… souffla t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur son visage.

Hermione avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à appeler Rogue par son prénom, surtout dans ce genre de situation, lorsqu'elle n'était pas préparée à le voir…

Il ne dit aucun mot mais maintint sur elle ses yeux onyx pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à la Gryffondor. L'atmosphère devenait pesante. La jeune femme se sentit presque obligée de combler ce blanc, trop embarrassée par ce silence et l'intensité de son regard.

- J'ai réussi, il m'a invité. Sa voix tremblait d'énervement.

- Pas ici ! parlons chez moi, c'est plus sûr, expliqua t-il froidement.

- Bien.

- Suis moi.

Elle ne chercha pas à le contrarier, maintenant habituée à sa froideur, et entreprit de le suivre jusque chez lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les appartements du directeur des Serpentard en ayant pris soin de n'être vu par personne. Une fois entrés, ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'asseoir mais se firent face, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

Alors, Hermione rompit le silence et entreprit de relater à son amant le déroulement de sa soirée, en évitant toutefois certains détails qu'elle jugeait gênants…

Rogue se mordait les joues en repensant à certaines scènes qu'il aurait préféré de ne jamais voir mais tentait de ne rien laisser paraître extérieurement. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Hermione, trop conscient de la culpabilité qui devait déchirer la jeune femme. Il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment…De toute façon il savait, il avait déjà tout entendu…

- Il m'a finalement invitée. C'est pour ce week-end…

Mais il devait faire mine de l'écouter. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne devait savoir qu'il l'avait suivie…

- Un week-end entier ? sa voix, qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler, trembla légèrement…

- Je… je ne sais pas…

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils face au changement à peine perceptible de l'expression de son amant. Elle commençait à comprendre…

- Tu sais ce qui risque de se passer…dit-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché mais qui trahissait une grande appréhension.

Et en effet, le visage de Rogue était blême, ses traits tirés lui donnaient dix ans de plus et il regardait péniblement Hermione qui ne souffla mot.

A l'air qu'affichait la jeune femme, il comprit qu'elle l'avait démasqué.

Il ne lui servait plus à rien de faire semblant…

- Je ne supporte pas… confessa t-il en ricanant amèrement. Un rire froid et désincarné.

- …quand il te touche…

Un poids bien trop pesant venait soudainement d'écraser Hermione. Elle se sentait si triste, consciente d'avoir totalement bouleversé la vie de Rogue, consciente de l'avoir rendu vulnérable… Elle se retint de se jeter dans ses bras pour lui crier son amour car cette faiblesse de sa part aurait risqué de tout gâcher. Elle ne flancherait pas si près du but ! Elle irait jusqu'au bout de cette mission ! C'était leur avenir qui était en jeu !

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour récupérer la liste, même si cela implique certaines choses… lui répondit-elle calmement mais fermement. Puis, elle ajouta :

- Et tu ferais exactement la même chose à ma place !

Cette dernière phrase n'admettait aucune objection de la part du maître des potions.

Et elle avait raison ! Au fond de lui il le savait parfaitement, et n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter cette situation.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Hermione dans les bras de Drago. Les images qu'il avaient vues le hantaient, le harcelaient à en devenir fou et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il fixait Hermione avec insistance, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Cette folie dans le regard de son amant hypnotisait la jeune femme au point qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de détacher son regard du sien.

Tout en maintenant ce contact visuel, Rogue se mit à avancer vers Hermione. Instinctivement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle recula mais fut stoppée par le bureau. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Rogue l'empoigna fermement pour la retourner dos à lui et la basculer en avant sur le bureau.

Hermione avait sa poitrine appuyée sur le meuble tandis que ses jambes reposaient toujours au sol, offrant ainsi à son amant une vue imprenable sur la rondeur de ses hanches. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que se soit, elle sentit les mains de Severus glisser le long ses cuisses, faisant remonter sa robe jusque sa taille.

Sous le contact de ces mains qui avaient été si habiles à lui révéler le plaisir, elle tressaillit, bien que les gestes de l'homme étaient loin de la ménager… Au contraire, il semblait prendre plaisir à meurtrir sa peau, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair, la lacérant presque de ses ongles.

Ses doigts atteignirent rapidement son intimité et écartèrent le fin tissu pour prendre possession d'elle avec une violence qui arracha à Hermione un cri de douleur ou de plaisir, elle n'aurait su le dire...

Ses mains agrippant fermement les hanches de la jeune femme, Rogue commença alors des mouvements de va et vient, sans douceur aucune, qui laissaient peu de manœuvre à Hermione. Elle voulut se redresser pour accompagner ses mouvements, mais son amant la repoussa d'une main ferme sur le bureau tout en maintenant son emprise sur elle.

Son collier de perles, comprimé entre sa poitrine et le bois, commençait à lui faire un peu mal.

- Severus… souffla t-elle.

Elle était à lui, il la possédait entièrement…Non, il ne la partagerait pas, avec personne, pas même pour la mission !

Les gestes brusques de son amant, la rage qu'il mettait à lui faire l'amour, l'avaient d'abord déstabilisée au point d'en oublier son plaisir…. Puis, elle avait compris… C'était tout ce qu'il ne disait pas…tous ses doutes…tout son désespoir qui s'exprimaient dans cette étreinte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, elle était à lui…

Tout en la pénétrant, sa main retourna entre ses cuisses et s'évertua à caresser cet endroit si sensible au plaisir pour Hermione, lui arrachant autant de gémissements. Ses caresses n'étaient pas douces, certes, mais terriblement excitantes, et Hermione ressentit un feu envahir tout son corps. Son plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense et elle le voulait plus profond encore en elle. Oui, elle le voulait lui, un désir brutal et irrépressible… Elle le lui ordonna. Il s'exécuta, ses coups de reins redoublant de puissance. Un orgasme tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu….

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'Hermione reprit conscience. Elle ne savait plus comment, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés assis par terre, lui adossé contre le mur et elle dans ses bras, leurs cheveux en bataille et à moitié dévêtus.

Elle entendait le battement régulier de son cœur et sentait son souffle tiède sur sa peau. Elle se sentait si bien ! Elle aurait voulu ne jamais partir, rester éternellement dans ses bras…

Elle se serra d'avantage contre lui comme pour chasser la moindre parcelle d'air qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et appuya son visage au creux de son épaule. En se nichant dans la chaleur de son amant, Hermione sentit une moiteur imprégner son visage. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et observa un moment le liquide tiède qui brillait sur ses doigts, puis, sans savoir pourquoi, le porta à sa bouche. Un goût salé. Pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas. Se pourrait-il…

Elle leva les yeux vers son amant et vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Complètement bouleversée, elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler mais ce dernier anticipa son geste et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, un doux sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

- Hermione…

Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, qu'il l'aimait… mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les mots, pourtant si clairs dans son esprit, n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière de sa bouche. Alors, il approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Hermione et l'embrassa comme jamais encore il n'avait embrassé, avec une incroyable douceur, presque religieusement….

- Reste avec moi cette nuit…

* * *

**_Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Une petite review me ferait très plaisir !_**

**_BIZ et à bientôt,_**

**_Khalie_**


	20. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Veny Rogue, Snapinou, Alatariel Melawen, Lasiurys, Lucius Snape, Miss Lilith Samael, Severine 5890, un grand merci pour vos encouragements et votre gentillesse.**_

_**Et oui, déjà le 20ème chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 – ET CE QUI DEVAIT ARRIVER, ARRIVA**

Hermione était nerveuse. Il était près de dix heures et elle venait de rejoindre Drago aux portes de Poudlard.

Ce samedi était une journée de sortie à Pré au Lard, alors, entre les élèves qui participaient à la sortie et ceux qui souhaitaient rester au château pour profiter du beau temps et de la baignade dans le lac, l'absence des deux jeunes gens passerait facilement inaperçue de leurs camarades et du corps enseignant… Bien évidemment, les professeurs Dumbledore, Macgonagall et Rogue avait été informés par Hermione.

Ron et Harry étaient persuadés qu'Hermione allait passer sa journée à réviser à la bibliothèque, comme elle le leur avait annoncé. Ils n'avaient trop rien dit sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à faire changer d'avis leur amie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi épineux que celui de ses études. Par contre, ils s'étaient révoltés lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé de ne pas l'attendre au soir à cause d'une retenue avec Rogue qui risquait de se terminer très tard.

- Mais quel connard, celui-là ! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, il ne colle jamais les Serpentard comme ça un samedi soir !

- Harry…

- On va aller voir Macgonagall, ça ne peut plus durer, tu vas craquer ! ça, plus les révisions…

- Non ! Vous n'irez voir personne tous les deux ! J'ai fait une erreur et je dois l'assumer. Je n'aurais jamais dû traiter Rogue de la sorte…

- Dommage qu'on ait pas vu ça, hein Harry ? J'aurais aimé voir la tête du vieux Rogue lorsque tu lui as répondu…

- Heu… oui… répondit Hermione, gênée de son mensonge.

- Je crois qu'il sera bientôt l'heure pour votre sortie les garçons…, continua t-elle en tournant la tête afin de leur cacher ses joues rosies.

- Sans regrets Hermione ?

- Non, sans regrets Ron. J'ai encore beaucoup de révisions en runes et en arithmancie. Amusez-vous bien !

- A demain Mione…

* * *

Le manoir des Malefoy était une très grande bâtisse à l'allure austère transmise de père en fils depuis près de trois siècles. Hermione et Drago venaient de transplaner depuis l'entrée de Poudlard devant les imposantes grilles de la propriété. Deux hautes tourelles encadraient le manoir à la façade de pierres grises qui se composait d'au moins trois étages, d'après ce qu'Hermione avait pu en apercevoir.

La Gryffondor se sentit très impressionnée en traversant les jardins à la française qui menaient à la grande porte de bois sculpté. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans ces ancestrales demeures de sorciers au sang pur. C'était assurément très différent du Terrier, avec ses murs de travers et son mobilier abracadabrant que la jeune femme affectionnait tant. Ici, tout était ordonné, les meubles trônaient fièrement en évidence, et chaque objet rappelait au visiteur qu'il avait le privilège de se trouver chez l'illustre famille Malefoy.

Bien que la jeune femme se sente mal à l'aise dans cet environnement tiré à quatre épingles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur chaque moulure, chaque détail architectural ou portrait de sorcier qui levait le menton avec dédain en la regardant passer.

Drago avait remarqué l'étonnement d'Hermione, ses yeux ébahis à chaque nouvelle pièce découverte.

- Qui aurait cru qu'une Gryffondor porte autant d'intérêt à la demeure d'un Malefoy ? ironisa le Serpentard.

- Je dois t'avouer que ta maison est vraiment surprenante Drago !

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu les bibliothèques ! rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Les ? Hermione en resta muette.

L'expression du visage de la rouge et or amena un franc sourire sur les lèvres du beau blond. Mais Hermione ne se démonta pas et donna à Drago un petit coup de coude en signe de protestation.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de te moquer Malefoy !

- Loin de moi l'idée…

Drago venait de se rapprocher dangereusement d'Hermione et caressait sensuellement sa joue avec son pouce. La jeune femme ferma les paupières sous ce geste qui lui rappelait des souvenir encore très frais…

Depuis le soir du bal, elle avait passé toutes ses soirées chez Rogue.

Il lui avait demandé de rester cette nuit là. Elle s'était sentie si émue par sa sincérité... Et voir les pleurs de cet homme qu'elle pensait froid et imperturbable, qu'elle pensait incapable d'aimer vraiment, l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point ! De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de quitter sa chaleur et ses bras…Oh oui, ses bras…Qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras ! Elle ne pensait plus à rien sinon lui, et s'était endormie sereine et apaisée.

D'un accord tacite, elle l'avait ensuite rejoint chaque soir après les cours. Ce qui étonnait le plus Hermione était le visage de Rogue lorsqu'il la faisait poliment entrer : insondable. De longues minutes durant lesquelles Hermione lui racontait sa journée étaient nécessaires au maître des potions pour se dérider. Alors, ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur le canapé, un livre à la main et échangeaient des heures durant sur les ingrédients d'une potion ou la formulation d'un sortilège…D'autres fois, ils ne se disaient rien et se contentaient de sourires ou de regards profonds.

Dieu qu'elle aimait ces moments ! Trouverait elle jamais un compagnon si brillant, si attentif, un compagnon qui ne se moquerait pas de sa passion pour les livres, un compagnon qui ne se lasserait pas de ces discussions exaltées ? Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme !

Leurs nuits non plus n'étaient pas en reste. Elle lui faisait confiance et s'abandonnait totalement à celui qui la révélait chaque fois un peu plus au plaisir. La veille encore, ils avaient fait l'amour. Severus avait doucement amené Hermione au dessus de lui, la laissant libre de lui imposer son propre rythme, ses mains chaudes accompagnant langoureusement la danse de ses hanches. Elle l'avait vu trembler sous la douce torture de ses mouvements d'une lenteur calculée…Elle l'avait vu gémir lorsque, ne répondant plus de ses facultés, elle s'était laissée emportée par la jouissance…

Elle rouvrit les paupières et ses yeux se posèrent sur le doux regard et le visage aux traits d'une finesse aristocratique du prince des Serpentard. La main de Drago n'avait pas quitté la joue blanche et veloutée de la jeune femme.

- Je pense qu'il sera l'heure de déjeuner Hermione. J'ai demandé à Wempy de nous préparer le repas. Nous pourrons bientôt passer à table.

- Qui est Wempy ? interrogea la jeune femme, curieuse.

- Wempy !

Un Plop sonore résonna derrière le couple et Hermione vit apparaître une petite créature verdâtre aux longues oreilles pointues, qui serait aisément passée pour la soeur de Dobby.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Wempy est notre elfe de maison, expliqua Drago en se retournant vers la petite créature.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler jeune maître ? couina Wempy.

- Le repas est–il prêt ?

- Oui maître. Vous pouvez passer à table.

Et l'elfe transplanna aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Un merci t'écorcherait la gorge ? demanda Hermione d'une voix suraiguë qui trahissait son énervement.

- Et pourquoi la remercierai-je ? s'étonna Drago qui affichait une mine dubitative.

Tout en échangeant sur leurs points de vue très clairement divergents, ils avançaient vers la magnifique salle à manger qui se situait au premier étage. Ils prirent place à table, où les mets fumants préparés par l'elfe les attendaient.

Après le repas, le couple se promena main dans la main dans les jardins du manoir, avant de rentrer pour le thé qu'ils prirent au petit salon, en milieu d'après midi.

Drago fit visiter à Hermione le reste de la demeure qui comptait bien une trentaine de pièces et termina par sa propre chambre. La jeune femme avait bien compris le manège du jeune Serpentard et une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Hermione était réellement angoissée par ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Elle s'y était préparée mentalement et avait presque fini par se convaincre que ça n'était pas grand-chose, qu'après tout, beaucoup de personnes couchaient ensemble sans partager de sentiments amoureux… Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Lavande ou Pansy, leur réputation les précédait et elles n'avaient pas l'air malheureux pour autant !

Néanmoins cette brève visite des lieux permit à la rouge et or de repérer les principales pièces de la maison. Le plan que lui avait dessiné Severus s'avérait maintenant très utile. Elle l'avait appris par cœur pour éviter que quiconque ne puisse tomber dessus.

Elle avait immédiatement reconnu le rez-de-chaussée, immense salle qui servait pour les réceptions qu'organisaient les Malefoy. La salle à manger, la grande bibliothèque et le petit salon se trouvaient au premier étage, tandis que le bureau du maître des lieux ainsi que les premières chambres se situaient au second.

Lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant la porte qu'Hermione croyait de manière presque certaine être le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, Drago avait continué son chemin comme s'il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir et s'était abstenu de la lui faire visiter. Elle avait beau l'observer attentivement, aucun trouble n'émanait du jeune Serpentard. Il semblait serein, et si cette pièce était bien ce qu'Hermione pensait, Drago était un très bon comédien !

Mais comment diable allait-elle pénétrer dans le bureau du nouveau maître des mangemorts ? Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse… Lorsque Drago posa ses mains sur les bras d'Hermione et commença de légers mouvements circulaires, elle sursauta légèrement. Par Merlin ! Elle était tellement occupée à chercher une solution qu'elle en avait presque oublié Drago et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, en l'occurrence la chambre du Serpentard…

Hermione commençait à paniquer malgré elle… Il ne devait surtout pas remarquer ce moment d'égarement ! Elle plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Drago et approcha doucement son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rejoignent dans un long et tendre baiser…

Les lèvres du beau blond venaient parfois se nicher dans le cou de la jeune femme mais remontaient aussi vite capturer la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il eut craint qu'Hermione ne lui échappe. Elle, faute de pouvoir changer d'avis - il était maintenant bien trop tard pour reculer - tentait de se vider la tête et de se concentrer sur les sensations procurées par ces caresses.

Drago s'appliquait à mordiller et lécher les lèvres rosies qui répondaient à ses baisers. Pourquoi diable cela ne la mettait-elle pas dans tous ses états, comme à chaque fois qu'il la surprenait dans un couloir de l'école. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait la meilleure des excuses pour céder à sa faiblesse, se sentait-elle plus que capable de lui résister ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de s'échapper de ses bras, pire, de fuir le plus loin possible de ce manoir ? Pourquoi sentait-elle sa gorge se serrer et les larmes venir poindre dangereusement au coin de ses yeux ?

Tout se bousculait au rythme des caresses. La sensation de ne plus vraiment habiter son corps. Etre spectatrice, un automate tout au mieux !

Les mains du jeune homme se promenaient lentement sur le corps féminin et habilement dénudé au détour des caresses. Sous ces assauts de volupté, peu à peu, Hermione se détendit et sa chair victorieuse finit par écraser les dernières résistances de sa raison. Emportée par la sensualité des caresses du jeune homme, elle n'opposa pas de résistance lorsqu'il la bascula doucement sur son lit.

Son corps, traître et fourbe, avait gagné. Il avait sournoisement soudoyé l'esprit de la jeune femme. Pourtant, dans un dernier tressaut de lucidité, Hermione reprit conscience lorsqu'elle sentit la peau douce et imberbe de Drago contre sa nudité. Elle se sentit alors désarmée et gênée. Et puis troublée lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus emplis de désir tandis qu'elle le sentait entrer en elle…

- Drago, je souhaiterais emprunter la salle de bain si ça ne te dérange pas…

Hermione venait de se retourner face au beau blond encore à moitié endormi qui la serrait fermement dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit.

- Bien sûr ma belle… lui répondit-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Je… peux tu m'indiquer s'il te plaît où se trouve la salle de bains, demanda la Gryffondor tout en s'arrachant doucement à l'étreinte de ses bras.

Elle était maintenant debout et enfilait la chemise de Drago tout en rassemblant ses habits.

- Ne sois pas si pressée...

- Heu…

- Oh ! excuses moi ! Je comprends ! lui répondit-il en se moquant gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Monsieur Malefoy, s'offusqua faussement la Gryffondor.

- Il y a une salle de bains en sortant de la chambre, deuxième porte à droite.

Hermione lui sourit et sortit de la chambre, ses affaires sous le bras.

Une fois la porte refermée, une toute autre Hermione refit surface.

Terminé, effacé, le sourire charmeur qu'elle arborait dans les bras du prince des Serpentard. On pouvait maintenant lire la détermination sur son visage concentré. Le menton relevé, elle inspira profondément et passa ses deux mains sur son front pour le dégager de ses cheveux rebelles.

Mais une chose imprévue arriva. Une mèche se coinça dans la bague que le maître des potions lui avait demandé de porter. Elle l'observa un moment, l'air absent. La bague de Rogue… Un flot de larmes qu'elle ne put contrôler inonda son visage.

Une foule de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Désespoir face à cette nouvelle guerre, rage de vaincre et de venger ceux qu'elle avait perdu, terrible passion pour un homme qu'elle avait haï pendant près de sept ans, tendresse pour celui qui était son ancien ennemi et enfin… la honte… la honte d'avoir trahi ces deux hommes, la honte de ce qu'elle avait osé faire, même si c'était la seule chose à faire…Tout devenait tellement confus !

Hermione ressuya rageusement ses joues et une dernière larme qui venait de s'échouer sur sa mâchoire. « Petite sotte ! Tu vas te bouger les fesses illico et trouver le bureau de Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de faiblesse à un moment pareil ».

Alors, elle rassembla tout son courage, et après avoir vérifié que Wempy ne traînait pas dans les parages, elle pivota à gauche et s'engouffra dans ce couloir qui n'en finissait pas.

Plusieurs portes s'offrirent à elle avant qu'elle ne s'arrête enfin devant ce qu'elle supposait être le bureau de Lucius. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna d'un quart de tour. Rien. Comme elle le supposait, la porte était verrouillée.

- Alohomora, prononça clairement Hermione, baguette pointée sur la porte.

Toujours rien. « Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! », pensa la rouge et or en ôtant de ses cheveux une épingle à chignon. Alors qu'elle triffouillait depuis quelques secondes dans le trou de la serrure elle entendit un petit déclic. « Ca y est » ! Elle ne remercierait jamais assez ses cousins de l'avoir embringuée dans leurs quatre cent coups !

Elle s'empressa de tourner la poignée et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau de Lucius Malefoy…

* * *

A des miles de là, les élèves de Poudlard revenaient de leur sortie à Pré au Lard.

Ginny s'était attardée chez Zonco et avait dit aux garçons de partir devant. Elle voulait à tout prix trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Harry avant de rentrer au terrier pour les vacances d'été, car elle savait qu'entourée de sa famille elle n'aurait plus vraiment l'occasion de retourner seule faire les boutiques. Les moments d'intimité étaient pour le moins rares dans la famille Weasley !

- Je vous rejoins tout de suite les garçons, allez de l'avant, j'arrive ! lança la jolie rouquine.

- D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop !

Alors que Ginny regardait les étagères, elle reconnut une voix qu'elle détestait plus que toute autre. Pansy Parkinson riait méchamment, entourée de Goyle, Crabbe et Nott.

- Mais si ! Je te le dis ! Avec cette sang de bourbe d'Hermione Granger !

* * *

_**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 20 !**_

_**Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	21. Dans la gueule du loup

_**Hello !**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira... Attention car certaines scènes sont un peu violentes (évidemment, tout dépend de votre tolérance à ce sujet !)  
**_

_**Je tiens à remercier Alatariel Melawen, Cixi, Snapinou, Lasiurys, Lucius Snape, Theriel pour leurs gentilles reviews. Vos commentaires et encouragements me font toujours énormément plaisir... Merci également à tous mes lecteurs !**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous !  
**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 – DANS LA GUEULE DU LOUP**

Ginny se figea au nom de sa meilleure amie et prit soin de rester hors de la vue du petit groupe de Serpentard, cachée derrière un étalage.

- Je comprends vraiment pas Drago, continua Crabbe d'un air dégoûté.

- Moi, je comprends, elle est pas mal foutue la petite Granger ! ajouta Nott d'un air graveleux.

- Cette peste de Gryffondor va me le payer. Drago est mon fiancé, tout est convenu depuis des années.

La Serpentard était à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Ouais, n'empêche qu'ils sont ensemble en ce moment même…

- Tais-toi Gregory ! Tu vois pas que Pansy enrage !

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire face au visage furibond de la jeune femme. Eh oui, les Serpentard savaient parfaitement se montrer cruels, même envers l'un des leurs…

- Alors, j'espère qu'ils profitent bien de leur petite escapade car ça ne va pas durer !

Un rire froid et sadique déchira l'atmosphère.

- Ils regretteront de s'être moqués de moi, continua Pansy.

- Heu… Crabbe ouvrait bêtement la bouche.

- Après le bal, je les ai surpris dans le parc. Drago a invité Granger au manoir Malefoy ce week-end car ses parents ne sont pas là…

- Ça on sait ! répliqua Nott légèrement excédé, chassant l'air d'un geste de la main.

- Peut-être, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'en ai parlé à mes parents… Je leur ai dit que Drago avait l'intension d'amener chez lui sa nouvelle fiancé sang de bourbe…

Le groupe de Serpentard écarquillait les yeux d'un air médusé face à la révélation de Pansy.

- Mes parents m'ont confirmé par hibou ce matin qu'ils avaient averti Lucius Malefoy. La charmante idylle devrait tourner rapidement au cauchemar !

Ginny en avait bien assez entendu. Hermione était prise au piège. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup sans le savoir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis que ses jambes flageolaient. Elle ne devait surtout pas perdre de temps. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le château et qu'elle prévienne Ron et Harry au plus vite.

En y réfléchissant, peut-être valait-il mieux alerter le professeur Dumbledore. Il saurait forcément quoi faire ! Et… elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais elle avait peur pour Ron et Harry. Ils étaient tellement impulsifs, tellement volcaniques, tellement Gryffondor, qu'ils en oubliaient de réfléchir avant d'agir ! Et cela était bien pire depuis la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient vus, plus que quiconque, bien trop d'atrocités. Ils avaient dû serrer les dents, ravaler leurs larmes et avancer pour vaincre. Cette colère, contenue bien trop longtemps, ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, qu'à sortir… Ginny ne le savait que trop bien ! Alors, quelle serait leur réaction en apprenant que leur Hermione risquait sa vie !

La rouquine profita que Pansy et ses amis règlent leurs achats pour se faufiler hors de la boutique et pesta sur le fait de ne pas avoir son balai qui lui aurait permis de rejoindre Poudlard en un éclair. Là, elle ne pouvait compter que sur ses jambes. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, ignorant une douleur lancinante à sa cheville droite. Hermione était en danger et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Oui, plus rien ne comptait hormis sa meilleure amie prisonnière du manoir des Malefoy.

Les Malefoy ! Mais comment diable Lucius avait-il pu sortir d'Azkaban ? Elle le croyait condamné à perpétuité… S'il tombait sur Hermione et Drago, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de leur faire ?

* * *

Alors c'était à cela que ressemblait le bureau d'un des plus redoutables mangemorts ? Une pièce aux proportions agréables, aménagée de meubles de collection, les murs presque entièrement recouverts de rayonnages de livres. Hermione balaya la pièce du regard. Elle repéra aussitôt un fauteuil de velours vert sur lequel elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Elle portait toujours la chemise blanche de Drago sur sa petite culotte. Tant pis, elle verrait plus tard pour s'habiller. Priorité à la liste !

Hermione, méthodique, commença par regarder sur le bureau du maître des lieux. Elle déplaça les livres et les piles de dossiers pour voir si un papier pouvant ressembler à une quelconque liste y était intercalé. « Après tout, qui sait » ! Rien. Elle feuilleta alors chaque dossier, chaque chemise, chaque cahier mais n'obtint toujours aucun résultat. Rien ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à ce qu'elle cherchait. Evidemment, Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de négligeant, et même dans la précipitation, il n'aurait jamais laissé la liste sans protection.

« Garde la tête froide Hermione »…. Elle tira alors la chaise et s'installa au bureau, en lieu et place de Lucius Malefoy. Un léger malaise l'envahit. Elle répugnait à se trouver assise à la même place que ce monstre, de sentir le cuir froid de la chaise sur ses cuisses, de toucher ses affaires. Un frisson de répulsion parcourut son corps malgré elle.

Les tiroirs du bureau s'imposèrent à ses yeux. Connaissant Malefoy, des sécurités devaient être installées pour chacun d'eux. Empoignant fermement sa baguette, elle lança un sort de détection de la magie. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lucius avait bien protégé son bureau. Elle entama alors une série de sorts… Le cinquième, qu'elle avait lu dans un livre de la réserve de l'école et traitant de magie noire, se révéla fructueux. Les tiroirs s'ouvrirent enfin.

Le premier contenait des documents relatifs à des ventes, un acte de propriété, un délibéré… Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler d'une rage à peine contenue lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le délibéré de l'affaire qui avait rendu sa liberté au nouveau chef des mangemort. Fudge était bel et bien un imbécile ! Comment avait il pu croire que Malefoy se tiendrait gentiment chez lui ! Comment avait il pu croire en sa rédemption ? Mais elle ne devait surtout pas s'égarer… elle reposa l'abject document à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé et s'attaqua au second tiroir.

Ce dernier était empli de rouleaux de parchemins. Lucius y avait reporté nombres de sorts plus horribles les uns que les autres. Au peu qu'elle avait pu lire, le doloris n'avait pas l'apanage de la cruauté ! Elle pria pour ne jamais être victime d'une telle abomination.

La Gryffondor s'attaqua ensuite à l'avant dernier tiroir. Un tas de papiers, une ancienne baguette dans un étui aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy, des fioles dont Hermione aurait juré qu'elles contenaient des poisons mortels, et un parchemin gravé de la marque des ténèbres !

La jeune femme s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise en dépliant le fin rouleau d'une main tremblotante. Il était vierge. Une profonde déception s'afficha sur son le visage. Elle allait le ranger lorsque…

"Révèles tes secrets !"

Une lueur éclaira le regard sagace de la Gryffondor. Comment avait elle pu oublier un subterfuge aussi élémentaire ?

De petites étincelles illuminèrent le papier écru. Les deux secondes d'attente, avant qu'une écriture anguleuse n'apparaisse enfin, furent une éternité pour Hermione.

Ca y était ! Une liste composée de noms dont certains, plus que douteux, se déroulait devant ses yeux brûlants d'excitation.

La Gryffondor ne perdit pas une minute. Elle s'empara de son téléphone portable et photographia la liste en deux fois afin que l'on puisse distinguer nettement les noms. Elle envoya ensuite les photos sur l'adresse électronique de ses parents.

Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à la meilleure façon de sortir la liste du manoir. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention de Lucius, donc il était hors de question de la voler. Elle aurait bien pu la recopier, mais garder ensuite cette liste sur elle lui semblait risqué et elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur le hibou de la famille Malefoy !

C'est alors qu'elle avait pensé à utiliser la technologie moldue qui était sacrément plus efficace que la façon sorcière en matière de communication. Une fois le mail envoyé, il serait impossible aux mangemorts de le récupérer ! D'ailleurs elle aurait parié qu'aucun d'eux ne connaisse ne serait-ce qu'internet !

Heureusement qu'Hermione emportait son téléphone portable à Poudlard en dépit des champs magiques qui bloquaient l'électronique moldu ! Elle appelait toujours ses parents lorsqu'elle sortait à Pré au Lard. Entendre leur voix lui faisait toujours un bien fou…

Soulagée, la jeune femme replaça le parchemin et referma le tiroir avant de remettre en place les sorts de protection de Lucius.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le fauteuil, rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et se saisit de ses vêtements. Elle n'avait que trop tardé. Drago finirait par soupçonner quelque chose si elle ne retournait pas rapidement dans sa chambre.

- Expelliarmus !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à la soudaineté de l'attaque. Sa baguette vola à plusieurs mètres, ses habits, qu'elle s'apprêtait à revêtir, s'éparpillèrent à même le sol et son corps fut propulsé sur l'angle saillant du bureau. Un cri de surprise, puis de douleur sortit de ses lèvres.

Face à elle se tenait Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, lentement, fièrement, victorieusement, et ricana méchamment en la voyant se recroqueviller à son approche.

- Puis je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez dans mon bureau ? Miss Granger, si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Sa voix aristocratique, posée et mélodieuse, contrastait avec la froideur de ses yeux. Et le choix des mots, Hermione l'avait immédiatement décelé, trahissait un caractère autoritaire qui ne tolérait pas l'affront. Lucius Malefoy était un très bel homme qui en imposait. Lucius Malefoy aurait aisément pu séduire la plus ingénue des femmes si la haine ne transpirait pas par tous les pores de sa peau. Et elle, Hermione Granger, était à sa merci !

La jeune femme se releva avec peine et chercha sa baguette des yeux. Elle engagea un mouvement en sa direction afin de la récupérer, mais l'injonction de Malefoy retint son geste.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas… Drago ! aboya t-il méchamment.

Hermione vit alors le jeune homme s'approcher et ramasser sa baguette. Elle avait été tellement surprise par l'entrée de Lucius qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du jeune blond qui tenait maintenant sa baguette d'une main crispée.

- Imbécile !

Drago recula d'un mètre sous la violence du coup porté par la canne de son père. La main sur le visage, il tentait de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez.

- Un Malefoy ne geint pas !

Un second coup, d'une extrême violence s'abattit sur lui. Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard ne broncha pas. Sous le regard accusateur de Lucius, Drago ôta sa main de son visage et Hermione découvrit avec horreur sa peau ensanglantée. Le second coup lui avait fendu la lèvre inférieure qui commençait à gonfler.

- Tiens toi droit et ramasse ses affaires.

Drago dut passer devant Hermione pour récupérer les vêtements éparpillés et ne put éviter de lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle crut défaillir face à la colère qui déformait le visage du beau blond. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une froideur qu'elle ne leur avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Ses minces lèvres étaient pincées et sa mâchoire crispée. Drago semblait vouloir contenir sa hargne.

- Fouille ses vêtements et cherche la moindre chose qui te paraisse suspecte, ordonna Lucius.

Alors que Drago commençait à explorer les poches de pantalon d'Hermione, Lucius attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme et les retourna face à lui afin de l'obliger à ouvrir les mains.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous cherchez Monsieur Malefoy !

Pour toute réponse, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne faisais rien de mal, continua Hermione, je cherchais la salle de bains. Je me suis juste trompée !

- Pourquoi vous être éternisée ici alors ? Voyant votre erreur vous auriez dû en ressortir immédiatement !

- Et bien… j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais lorsque j'ai vu votre bibliothèque je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un œil… Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, je n'aurais pas dû…

Hermione avait fait son maximum pour paraître le plus convainquant possible. D'ailleurs Drago s'était retourné vers elle et Hermione aurait juré que le regard du blond s'était éclairci.

- C'est possible père… ajouta le jeune homme.

- Tais toi ! Tu ne vois donc pas que cette fille te mène à la baguette !

- Mais…

- Suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? interrogea t-il en désignant le drôle d'appareil que Drago avait en main.

- Ce n'est qu'un téléphone Monsieur, répondit Hermione.

- Un quoi ? Encore une invention moldue pour palier votre déficience magique ! Détruis-le Drago.

En un coup de baguette, Hermione vit exploser son portable en morceaux. Heureusement qu'elle s'était empressée d'envoyer les photos !

- Il n'y a rien d'autre père.

- Bien, répondit Malefoy en posant son regard sur une Hermione aux traits crispés.

A mesure de l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, une expression malsaine se peignit sur le visage du mangemort.

- A nous deux maintenant ! Qui me dit que vous ne cachez rien sur vous Miss Granger ?

Le sourire dément, il glissa lentement sa main gauche sous la chemise d'Hermione tout en maintenant sa baguette sous son menton de l'autre main.

Drago blêmit.

- Que dissimulez-vous donc…

La jeune femme avait envie de hurler. Seulement, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient soudainement subies une paralysie. Elle sentait la main du mangemort remonter de son ventre jusque sa poitrine. Ses gestes d'une lenteur extrême, d'une lenteur sadique, étaient une vraie torture.

Comme il se délectait de la peur des autres ! Comme il aimait voir ses victimes le supplier d'arrêter ! Il approcha son visage de celui de la Gryffondor, frôlant presque sa bouche de ses lèvres minces.

Hermione ferma les yeux et tourna la tête pour éviter de l'affronter mais elle ne put ignorer son ricanement lorsqu'il se saisit violemment d'un de ses seins.

Instinctivement elle se débâtit et, contre toute attente, parvint à s'extraire de l'emprise de son bourreau durant quelques secondes.

Mais ce dernier lui empoigna fermement la gorge de la main gauche et la menace de sa baguette pesait toujours sur le cou de la jeune femme. Hermione le sentait, Lucius resserrait de plus en plus sa prise. S'il continuait, il finirait par lui briser la nuque !

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, cracha t-il, en desserrant légèrement la main.

- Alors ne me touchez plus !

Aux paroles d'Hermione, Lucius Malefoy se raidit. Un rire sonore, qui fit grimacer Drago, satura la pièce durant de longues secondes. Puis, doucement, le mangemort se calma et reprit contenance.

- N'ayez crainte Miss Granger, répondit Lucius d'une voix soyeuse, je ne m'intéresse pas à vous. Contrairement à mon fils, à qui je pensais avoir donné la meilleure éducation, je ne baise pas les sang de bourbe.

Et il continuait d'afficher un sourire provoquant en la dévisageant.

Hermione sentit la haine monter en elle. Elle voulait lui faire mal. Elle voulait le voir souffrir. Plus petite de deux têtes, et désarmée qui plus est, elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Alors, elle lui cracha au visage, déversant par là même toute sa haine envers les mangemorts.

- Espèce de salope !

Hermione se sentit soudainement projetée au sol. Aussitôt, la botte du mangemort vint s'écraser sur son ventre, puis ses côtes en de violents coups de pieds dont la douleur, à chaque coup porté, l'amenait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Au terme de plusieurs minutes de passage à tabac, Lucius Malefoy la releva brutalement, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui cogna rudement la tête contre le mur. Le choc fut tel que la pommette de la jeune femme éclata, déversant sur sa joue un flot pourpre et visqueux. Elle souffrait tellement que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Comme une poupée de chiffon, son corps affaibli glissa le long du mur…

- Tu vas me dire la vérité maintenant petite garce ! Tu ne lisais pas. Le bureau était fermé à clé !

Hermione, n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir la bouche tant la douleur la déchirait de toute part. Pourtant elle n'avait pas crié. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Qu'es tu venue chercher ? Parle !

La relevant un bref instant, il lui envoya avec force une gifle qui lui fendit la lèvre. Le goût métallique du sang qui se répandait dans sa bouche lui soulevait le cœur. Elle était toujours incapable de parler.

- Puisque les coups te laissent muette, le doloris te rendra peut-être la parole. Drago, il est temps de réparer tes erreurs. Fais la parler.

- Non ! Vous vous méprenez, père. Je l'ai amenée au manoir en pensant que nous serions seuls…

- Ouvre donc les yeux Drago ! Wempy !

Dans un plop sonore, le petit elfe apparut face à son maître.

- Garde un œil sur notre invitée pendant que je prouve à mon imbécile de fils la traîtrise de cette fille !

- Revelerio !

Soudain, tous les objets, tous les meubles, la moindre matière touchée par Hermione, s'habillèrent d'un halo de lumière blanche.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle état perdue !

- Cela te suffit-il comme preuve ?

Drago ne bronchait pas. La douloureuse vérité venait de lui sauter au visage. Hermione Granger s'était jouée de lui ! Depuis quand ? Depuis quand avait-elle commencé à le manipuler, à l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins ? Et quelles étaient ses fins d'ailleurs ?

Peu importait ! La seule chose qui comptait, s'était sa souffrance à lui. Drago avait mal. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il souffrait à cause d'une personne. Oui, il souffrait à cause d'elle. Et elle n'était pas bête Hermione Granger ! Elle savait bien qu'il l'aimait !

La haine déformait son visage à mesure de son entendement.

- Endoloris ! cracha t-il en pointant férocement sa baguette vers elle.

* * *

_**Je sais que je coupe à un moment délicat... ne m'en veuillez pas !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Pas trop choqués par ces scènes assez violentes ? Je voulais vraiment montrer la cruauté de Malefoy ! C'était nécessaire quand à la crédibilité de l'histoire... souvenez-vous que Rogue est extrêment inquiet à ce sujet... **_

_**Vous devez également trouver ce chapitre bien différent des tous premiers qui étaint beaucoup plus légers... Je voulais aussi montrer l'évolution d'Hermione qui en quelques semaines devient adulte...**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**BIZ**_

_**Khalie  
**_


	22. Que tout s'arrête

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée... J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre hier soir, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je me suis couchée tôt car aujourd'hui a été une grosse journée pour moi ! Je me rattrape donc avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira...**_

_**Je tiens à remercier mes revieweuses Alatariel Melawen, Snapinou, Veny Rogue, Lucius Snape, Cixi, Ilda, Lasiurys et Justabook. Votre gentillesse et vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup. Veny, ce chapite devrait te rassurer... Cixi, le chevalier servant façon chauve souris ! J'ai trop ri !!!**_

_**Je remercie également tous les lecteurs qui continuent à suivre cette histoire... **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 – QUE TOUT S'ARRETE…**

Il était près de 19H00 lorsque Jane Granger entendit le tintement caractéristique qui lui indiquait qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. « Des nouvelles d'Hermione, comme ça me fait plaisir »…

_Maman, _

_Imprime ces pages et envoie les de toute urgence à Dumbledore_

_Je t'expliquerai plus tard_

_Ne t'inquiète pas_

_Hermione_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Hermione… ». Sa fille n'avait vraiment pas pris de gants pour ce message. Ce n'était certes pas dans son caractère d'en dire plus que nécessaire - elle était toujours concise - mais là, c'était limite un télégramme !

- Richard !

Richard Granger s'approcha de son épouse qui lui montra le message d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas possible, elle doit avoir un problème… Oh mon dieu, ma petite fille !

- Ne panique pas Jane. Faisons ce qu'Hermione nous demande. Notre fille a la tête sur les épaules, elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait.

- Bien sûr…oui… sanglota t-elle en essuyant ses paupières d'une main tremblante.

Tout se déroula très vite. Madame Granger imprima les pages qu'Hermione leur avait fait parvenir, les roula avant de les glisser dans un petit tube, tandis que son mari revenait avec un joli hibou gris grâce auquel les Granger communiquaient avec leur fille.

Richard accrocha le tube à la patte du volatile et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Vole vers Poudlard, trouve le professeur Dumbledore !

* * *

Dans le bureau directorial, Rogue faisait les cent pas sous l'œil mi-médusé, mi-exaspéré des membres de l'Ordre.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite Severus, vous me donnez la nausée !

- Arrêter quoi Minerva ? grogna le maître des potions.

- Ça ! Asseyez vous ! tonna la vieille dame.

L'air courroucé, Rogue prit le fauteuil que lui tendait Lupin.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien Rogue, je penserais que tu es inquiet pour la petite Granger ! Mais tu ne peux pas être inquiet pour elle bien sûr ! De qui le vieux Rogue s'est-il donc jamais soucié ! railla le vieil Auror en scrutant méchamment l'ex mangemort de son œil valide.

Comme il pouvait le détester ce Maugrey ! Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres ! « Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien ! Mais tu ne connais rien de moi Fol'œil ! ».

Il allait répliquer par une remarque bien acerbe lorsque des coups de bec se firent entendre sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Tous se tournèrent soudainement vers le responsable du bruit, à vrai dire soulagés d'échapper à cette tension qui ne cessait de monter entre les membres de l'Ordre.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva prestement de son confortable fauteuil, fit entrer le hibou, décrocha la missive et s'installa à son bureau. Ses yeux malicieux glissèrent plusieurs secondes sur les feuilles de papier moldu avant de relever un visage réjoui sur les professeurs qui l'observaient depuis l'incursion de l'oiseau.

- Miss Granger a réussi ! Des photos…très ingénieux… vraiment très ingénieux ! commenta t-il.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient maintenant tournés vers le vieil homme, visiblement satisfait. Ils attendaient tous que ce dernier prenne la parole. On pouvait nettement lire l'anxiété sur les visages tendus et blêmes de Macgonagall et Lupin. Même Rogue, qui s'était immédiatement relevé et arpentait de nouveau le bureau de long en large, semblait nerveux. Seul Fol'œil, appuyé sur sa canne, avait l'air tranquille.

- J'ai sous les yeux la liste des mangemorts, leur dit Dumbledore avec enthousiasme en tendant les feuilles à Fol'œil.

- Albus ! Comme je suis soulagée… se réjouit la vieille dame en portant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Moi aussi Minerva, moi aussi…

- Ce n'est pas le hibou des Malefoy, fit sèchement remarquer Rogue.

- Non, c'est celui des Granger, Severus. Ils ont ajouté un petit mot à mon attention. Ils sont inquiets pour leur fille et me prient de m'assurer de sa sécurité. Ils ont trouvé sa requête très étrange !

- Et ils ont raison ! répliqua le professeur Macgonagall.

- Que faisons nous pour Hermione ? Nous devrions allez la chercher, proposa Lupin, l'air préoccupé.

- Non, Remus. Miss Granger doit s'en tenir à son plan. Elle rentrera demain à Poudlard avec Drago, comme si de rien n'était… continua le vieux directeur. Dans tous les cas, elle ne craint rien. Miss Granger est pleine de ressources et Lucius Malefoy n'est pas au manoir !

Rogue marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles, le visage rembruni. Personne ne releva.

- En parlant de Malefoy, comment s'y prend on ? renchérit Lupin.

- On ira le cueillir à son retour de vacances le petit veinard ! Alastor Maugrey frappa sa canne contre le sol, conférant autant de force à ses propos.

- Bien, je vous laisse organiser les choses mes amis. Maintenant que nous tenons des preuves, j'ai une petite visite de courtoisie à rendre à notre ministre, expliqua Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la cheminée qui l'aspira quelques instants plus tard dans une épaisse fumée jaunâtre.

Albus Dumbledore venait de quitter son bureau, laissant les autres membres de l'Ordre s'organiser.

- Il y a une trentaine de noms sur cette liste. Alastor, pensez vous que les aurors soient suffisamment nombreux pour les arrêter tous cette nuit ? interrogea la directrice des Gryffondor.

- J'ai six équipes. Avec votre aide, nous les arrêterons tous !

Sur ce, Fol'œil prit une plume et répartit les mangemorts entre les différentes équipes. Lui même agirait avec Tonks, Minerva Macgonagall se retrouvait avec le Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue accompagnerait deux jeunes aurors qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Il est temps, allons-y ! aboya le maître des potions.

- Rendez-vous au ministère dans vingt minutes, conclut Fol'œil.

Tous sortirent du bureau en vue de se préparer pour ce qu'ils espéraient être le dernier affrontement…

* * *

Plus que quelques mètres, et Ginny se retrouverait devant la gargouille menant au bureau du Directeur. Il était temps, sa cheville allait finir par céder !

Et zut ! Dans la précipitation elle avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait un mot de passe pour accéder au dit bureau ! Faute de Dumbledore, le professeur Macgonagall l'écouterait bien… Elle rebroussa donc chemin et courut tête baissée vers les appartements de la directrice des Gryffondor. Mais dans sa course folle, elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la haute silhouette noire qui lui barrait la route et se retrouva projetée au sol sur les fesses.

- Aïe…

- Miss Weasley, dégagez le passage ! hurla le professeur de potion qui s'était à peine arrêté malgré la chute de son élève.

- Je cherche le professeur Macgonagall, Monsieur. C'est extrêmement urgent, expliqua précipitamment la rouquine en se relevant.

- Elle n'est pas à Poudlard, retournez dans votre salle commune Miss Weasley.

- Quoi ? Oh non…

Le visage de la rouquine se décomposa sous la nouvelle. Elle était totalement désemparée.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ! Dix points seront retirés à Gryffondor, vociféra le maître des potions.

- Alors je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous m'emmener dans son bureau s'il vous plaît ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos petits problèmes Weasley !

Rogue écarta la jeune femme de son passage et s'en alla à vive allure. Ginny était affolée. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Rogue était son dernier espoir de voir Dumbledore. Elle courut à sa suite et saisit la manche de sa robe.

- Attendez ! Je dois voir le directeur ! Une élève est en danger… Ils vont lui faire du mal. Ils ont tout programmé… cria t-elle au bord des larmes.

Piqué au vif, Rogue se retourna vers la rouquine.

- Une élève ? Le Directeur a dû se rendre à Londres. Parlez Weasley !

Les joues en feu et les yeux baissés, Ginny eut un dernier instant d'hésitation. Comment expliquer à Rogue qu'Hermione avait déserté Poudlard pour aller au manoir Malefoy…

- Hermione Granger... commença t-elle timidement.

Mais Rogue n'avait pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Au nom d'Hermione, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

Bien sûr qu'elle était en danger ! Ses pires craintes concernant Hermione étaient en train de se confirmer. Il savait qu'elle était bien trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour endosser une telle mission... Non. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître qu'Hermione était suffisamment douée pour réussir… Elle avait bien participé à la chute de Voldemort, tout comme lui !

Non… Ce n'était pas elle le problème. C'était Malefoy ! Comment Dumbledore et les autres avaient-ils pu la laisser partir dans ce maudit manoir ! A croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Lucius Malefoy ! Pas aussi bien que lui, assurément ! A cet instant il les maudissait tous ! Tous pour leur ignorance ! Tous pour s'être servis d'elle ! Ils ne savaient pas comme lui ce qu'était l'enfer de ce manoir ! La savoir aux prises de cet homme… « Non… pas elle, Merlin… pas elle… ».

- Retournez à votre salle commune, je vais la chercher, lui dit-il en s'éloignant à vive allure.

- Mais vous ne savez même pas…

- Au manoir Malefoy, je sais Weasley ! lui cria t-il en redoublant ses pas.

Ginny ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était restée quelques minutes dans le couloir, à l'endroit même où Rogue venait de la quitter, avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Au moins, il l'avait crue… Et il partait la chercher ! La jolie rousse poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Et prier le ciel pour que le professeur Rogue ramène Hermione saine et sauve ! Ginny n'aimait pas le professeur Rogue, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, Hermione avait toujours eu foi en sa loyauté…

* * *

- Endoloris !

Ce simple mot raisonnait en boucle dans sa tête, tambourinait dans son crâne, martelait son cerveau à en devenir folle. Son corps entier n'était plus que souffrance. Elle qui pensait connaître la douleur se rendait maintenant compte de la banalité des petits bobos qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle pensa même un moment à retirer l'anneau que Severus lui avait donné, mais sa raison lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça... Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Drago maintenait le doloris, sûrement pas plus d'une ou deux minutes, mais cela parut une éternité à la jeune femme qui endurait la torture.

- Peut-être Miss Granger sera-t-elle disposée à nous dire ce qu'elle faisait dans mon bureau ? s'amusa Lucius en regardant son fils.

Drago abaissa sa baguette et les effets du sort se dissipèrent doucement.

Hermione était allongée au sol, le corps de côté, les jambes légèrement repliées, et les poings serrés sur sa poitrine. Son corps, encore parcouru de quelques soubresauts, commençait à se détendre.

Drago ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Hermione, caché par les cheveux qui s'étaient détachés sous la violence des mouvements. Mais en posant ses yeux sur le corps meurtri de la jeune femme, il fut pris d'un soudain malaise. Voir ce corps qu'il avait serré, qu'il avait caressé avec passion, qu'il avait parcouru de baisers enfiévrés, voir ce corps là recroquevillé par la douleur lui déchira le cœur. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu torturer ce corps adoré ?

Il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête pour ne plus avoir à supporter la douleur causée par cette horrible vision, lorsqu'Hermione remua dans un faible murmure. Sa tête roula sur la droite, ses cheveux découvrant un visage diaphane, des lèvres bleuies et une peau maculée de sang séché. La plaie sur sa pommette et sa lèvre fendue ajoutaient à l'état pitoyable de la rouge et or. Ses lèvres remuèrent et s'ouvrirent légèrement mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

- Drago… souffla t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Oui, il ne rêvait pas, elle avait bien prononcé son nom. C'était à peine perceptible mais il l'avait entendue murmurer son prénom. Et il la voyait enfin. Il la voyait le regarder. Il la voyait le regarder avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux...

Son cœur se serra face à ces yeux dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire mal à elle, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ? Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Il sentit son cœur se soulever et dut se retourner précipitamment vers le fauteuil sur lequel il prit appui pour ne pas tomber. Oh ! Ses yeux ! Hermione ! Un autre haut-le-cœur le surprit et Drago ne put empêcher le contenu de son estomac de se déverser sur le tapis.

- Pauvre imbécile ! Espèce d'incapable ! cracha Lucius avec dégoût.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber à genoux, le corps prostré, les yeux dans le vide, dans un état presque second.

- On dirait que je vais devoir continuer moi-même, puisque mon fils n'est même pas capable de lancer un doloris !

Lucius Malefoy s'approcha de la jeune femme allongée par terre et la repoussa du pied.

- Enervatum !

Hermione reprit un peu de couleur et réussit à se redresser en position assise, tout en fixant haineusement le mangemort.

- Que cherchiez-vous dans mon bureau ? Parlez !

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit faiblement Hermione en soutenant son regard.

- Très bien… Endoloris !

Le sort lancé par Lucius était bien plus fort que celui de Drago. L'effet du doloris était tel qu'Hermione prenait conscience de son corps dans sa totalité. Ses muscles tétanisés se convulsaient, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses mouvements. Elle voyait avec horreur ses doigts se raidir et se décoller les uns des autres à la limite de l'écartèlement. Comme elle avait mal ! Comme elle voulait que ça s'arrête ! Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de lames la transperçaient jusqu'aux os, lacéraient sa peau, déchiraient sa chair. La douleur était si intense que ses tempes battaient à tout rompre et que sa vue s'était obscurcie. Peu à peu, Hermione perdait conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Que ça s'arrête, elle voulait que tout s'arrête ! Elle voulait mourir !

- Maître…

Lucius abaissa sa baguette et se retourna vers le petit elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- J'espère pour toi que ce que tu as à dire est suffisamment important pour avoir osé me déranger ? menaça méchamment Lucius.

- Maître Rogue est ici, il désire s'entretenir avec vous, couina le petit être tout tremblant.

- Severus… Tiens ! ça pourrait être amusant… Amène le ici, aboya t-il.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews et d'y répondre !**_

_**Je m'excuse par avance, mais je ne pourrai pas publier avant lundi soir car je me fais un petit week-end sur Paris...**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Khalie**_


	23. Se sortir de cet enfer

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour me laisser une review... C'est tellement agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic ou de certains chapitres... Alors merci Alatariel, Lucius Snape, Severine5890, Snapinou, Cixi, Lasiurys, Justabook et Theriel... Merci également à tous mes lecteurs..._**

**_Sinon, comme promis, voici le chapitre 23. Severus va t-il réussir à sauver Hermione de la cruauté de Malefoy ? Réponse immédiatement !_**

**_Très bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 – SE SORTIR DE CET ENFER**

Rogue venait de transplaner devant les grilles de la propriété des Malefoy et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il accélérait l'allure à mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée du manoir. Son poing s'écrasa par trois fois sur l'imposante porte de bois afin de faire connaitre sa présence au propriétaire des lieux.

« Pourvu que j'arrive à temps, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas blessée… ».

Personne. « Et merde ! ». Il allait frapper de nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois, lorsque l'elfe de maison des Malefoy apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Bonjour Maître Rogue. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda poliment la petite créature.

- Ton maître est-il là ?

- Oui, il est revenu en fin d'après-midi.

Rogue sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse se trouver dans le même endroit que Malefoy depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais composa immédiatement son visage, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple visite de courtoisie.

- Bien. Je dois le voir.

- Monsieur ne souhaite pas être dérangé… s'excusa craintivement la petite créature.

« Par Merlin ! Il devait entrer ! »

- Dis lui que c'est important ! ordonna Rogue en fixant l'elfe de son regard le plus sévère.

En disant cela, il avait fait un pas de plus et se trouvait maintenant sur le seuil de pierres grises.

Wempy, dont la condition d'elfe l'inclinait à obéir aux sorciers, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Devait-elle obéir aux ordres de son maître et ne pas le déranger ou devait-elle tout de même le prévenir que maître Rogue souhaitait le voir pour une affaire urgente ? Peut-être ferait-elle une grave erreur en ne prévenant pas son maître ? Oui, elle n'avait pas le droit de décider à la place du maître…

Elle se poussa pour laisser entrer le professeur Rogue et lui demanda de patienter dans le vestibule avant de transplaner dans un petit plop.

Rogue se demandait comment diable il pourrait agir une fois face à Lucius. Car il ne doutait pas une seconde que Lucius ne l'invite à entrer, trop heureux de partager avec lui son nouveau joujou.

Il serra les poings pour tenter de contrôler sa rage. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. Il devait être patient, attendre le moment propice, celui où Lucius baisserait sa garde.

Tout à ses plans, il n'avait pas remarqué le retour de Wempy.

- Le maître sera heureux de vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre.

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de répondre et emboîta le pas sur l'elfe qui le mena devant le bureau du mangemort.

* * *

Hermione se demandait par quel miracle elle était encore en vie. Si son corps criait encore sa souffrance, elle comprit bien vite que son bourreau avait interrompu le sort. Les spasmes qui convulsaient ses membres quelques secondes auparavant avaient disparu et elle pouvait de nouveau remuer les doigts. Ses sens, qui s'étaient évanouis durant la torture, revenaient peu à peu. Elle se demandait même si son esprit n'avait pas volontairement banni ses cinq sens pour lui éviter une mort certaine. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Son corps reprenait vie et il lui semblait entendre des voix, à peine audibles, mais sa vue était encore relativement brouillée… Des ombres mouvantes lui apparaissaient, comme si des personnes se tenaient derrière un voile. Elle était pourtant bien incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Lucius immanquablement. Mais Hermione pouvait également distinguer une seconde personne, de haute stature, un homme. Les contours ondoyants de cette silhouette lui indiquaient qu'il portait une cape. Mais Drago était torse nu… Qui donc… Se pourrait-il que…qu'il soit venu la sauver ?

Non… c'était impossible…elle n'avait pas retiré l'anneau, bien que cette idée l'ait nettement tenté… et… il avait sacrifié sa propre vie pendant des années, alors pourquoi risquerait-il tout pour elle aujourd'hui ? Non ! Elle devait écarter au plus vitre cette idée saugrenue ! Elle ne devait pas se bercer de ce genre d'illusions mais essayer de réfléchir pour se sortir de cet enfer !

- Severus mon ami…

- Lucius, répondit le maître des potions de sa voix calme.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Lorsque Lucius se poussa pour le laisser entrer, la première chose que Rogue aperçut fut le petit corps meurtri d'Hermione étendu au sol.

Il aurait voulu courir à son encontre, se jeter tout contre elle, la serrer dans ses bras et s'enfuir pour transplaner illico avec elle. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas…

Rogue venait d'apercevoir son filleul, à genoux et la tête baissée vers le sol. Il ne semblait pas en possession de toutes ses capacités, mais avec Lucius ils étaient deux contre lui tout seul. Rectification faîte, ils étaient deux contre lui qui ne comptait même pas pour un, s'il prenait en compte le fait qu'il devait en plus protéger Hermione.

Et Lucius était un sorcier très doué. Rogue ne le savait que trop bien pour avoir combattu - si on pouvait appeler cela combattre – à ses côtés à mainte reprises. Lucius maîtrisait parfaitement les sorts de combat offensifs, n'hésitait pas à utiliser la magie noire, et pire, les impardonnables… Et sa rapidité n'égalait que sa cruauté…

Il posa ses yeux noirs sur la jeune femme qui était à peine consciente et dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas ciller face au mangemort. Lucius ne devait surtout pas deviner ses intentions.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé une petite occupation Lucius… ricana le maître des potions.

- Grâce à ton filleul qui a eu la bonne idée d'inviter Miss Granger au manoir, répondit le mangement en lui adressant un sourire complice qui eut pour réponse un retroussement de lèvre.

- Rogue se retourna alors vers le jeune blond qui avait à peine relevé la tête à son entrée.

- Est-ce vrai Drago ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son professeur, mais il avait perdu cette arrogance qu'il arborait quotidiennement à Poudlard, ce que remarqua Rogue. Son regard était vide et son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. A voir son nez en sang et sa lèvre fendue, Lucius devait encore l'avoir battu. Mais ça, le gamin y était habitué… Par Merlin, que s'était-il donc passé pour que Drago soit dans un tel état de léthargie?

- Oui… C'est vrai… On voulait être seuls… et tu étais toujours sur notre dos…mais elle m'a trompée… elle cherchait quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla t-il.

- Je vois, répondit Rogue sur le ton du reproche en ravalant sa salive.

Il venait enfin de remarquer que son filleul était torse nu, portant uniquement un pantalon noir. Pas de ceinture ni de chaussures. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et vit qu'elle avait revêtu une chemise d'homme pour cacher sa quasi nudité. Alors, il comprit.

- Une sang de bourbe ! La copine de ce blanc-bec de Potter! Il a baisé cette putain! Crut bon d'ajouter Lucius à l'attention de son comparse. Tout son être exprimait le dégoût.

Le cœur de Rogue s'accéléra furieusement. Les battements précipités martelaient douloureusement son thorax. Une haine sourde, qui couvait depuis son arrivée au manoir, embrasa son corps telle une fournaise.

Hermione avait couché avec son filleul ! Une transpiration froide coula lentement le long de son dos. Un autre avait posé ses mains sur elle. Un autre s'était enivré de son doux parfum. Un autre s'était damné dans la chaleur de sa peau et la moiteur de son corps. Un autre avait possédé la femme qu'il aimait ! Comment pouvait-il rester calme ?

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix mais il était furieux ! Elle était à lui et à lui seul ! Personne en dehors de lui n'avait de droit sur elle. Il en avait décidé ainsi le soir du bal, lorsqu'il avait compris l'étendue et les folles conséquences de sa passion, lorsqu'il avait compris de quoi il était capable à cause d'elle. Désormais, Hermione Granger était sienne, elle lui appartenait corps et âme.

- Et sais-tu ce que cette garce cherchait Severus, demanda mielleusement Lucius.

- J'imagine… répondit ce dernier qui essayait de retrouver son immuable voile d'indifférence.

- Dans ce cas, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas la laisser en vie.

A ces mots, Rogue, qui avait sa main droite dans la poche de sa cape, empoigna fermement sa baguette.

Au même moment, Drago se releva et se rua tout de go sur les deux hommes.

- Non ! hurla le jeune homme dont les intentions de son père l'avaient soudainement ranimé.

Surpris, Lucius et Severus se tournèrent vers le jeune blond désemparé qui les suppliait du regard.

- Ton fils a raison Lucius, annonça tranquillement le maître des potions. Tu ne peux pas la tuer. Sa disparition éveillerait bien trop de soupçons.

Intérieurement, le maître des potions n'en menait pas large.

- En quoi la disparition de cette sang de bourbe attirerait l'attention sur moi ? demanda Lucius excédé.

- Sur toi non. Enfin, pas directement, continua t-il.

- Explique toi.

- Drago s'affiche avec Miss Granger depuis plusieurs semaines. Un touchant petit couple, ajouta Rogue dans un sourire malveillant.

Furieux, Lucius avança vers son fils et le foudroya de nouveau de sa canne. Le jeune homme se protégeait le visage de ses bras mais n'osait répliquer face à son père. Il accusait les coups comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Non ! Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça ! Son filleul était vaniteux, pas très courageux et se croyait supérieur à tout le monde mais malgré tout, il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Il ne faisait que se comporter comme on le lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance…

Pourtant, une petite part de Rogue, sa part la plus sombre, lui soufflait que ce jeune arrogant l'avait bien cherché ! Après tout, il avait touché Hermione ! Il se voyait à la place de Lucius, mais la canne du mangemort avait disparu au profit de son propre poing qui venait écraser le doux visage… Non ! Comment pouvait-il seulement penser … Un monstre ! Il était un monstre !

D'une longue enjambée, Rogue rejoignit Lucius, et alors que le troisième coup allait atteindre le jeune homme, il bloqua la canne de sa main droite.

Lucius le regarda, stupéfait. C'était la première fois que son ami osait s'opposer ouvertement à lui. Et concernant l'éducation de son propre fils qui plus est !

- De quel droit ? siffla Lucius les lèvres tremblantes.

Oh non ! Il ne perdrait pas si facilement la face ! Il était un Malefoy après tout ! Rogue avait beau être son ami, c'était bien lui le chef incontesté des mangemort depuis la chute du Lord noir ! Ce n'était pas un sang mêlé qui allait lui dicter sa loi !

- Comment comptes-tu expliquer ces bleus lundi à l'école ? railla le professeur de potions.

Il lui avait fallu trouver rapidement une explication logique à son geste et cette misérable excuse fut tout ce qu'il put inventer à cet instant critique.

La tension entre les deux hommes était à son paroxysme. Ils s'affrontaient du regard, aucun d'eux ne semblant vouloir céder le premier. Enfin, Rogue reprit la parole.

- Je suis maître des potions, mais même les meilleurs baumes ne soignent pas de telles blessures en une nuit, ajouta t-il narquoisement.

Les traits du visage de Lucius semblèrent se décrisper quelque peu mais il tançait toujours lourdement Rogue du regard.

* * *

Hermione avait fini par recouvrer la vue et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui sembla des plus surréalistes.

Severus et Lucius se faisaient face, visiblement en désaccord, et surplombaient de leur hauteur un Drago Malefoy totalement désorienté. Trop surprise par cette scène, elle n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que Severus freinait la progression de la canne du mangemort qui avait pour cible Drago !

L'atmosphère était tellement tendue qu'aucun des trois hommes n'avait remarqué qu'elle revenait à elle. C'était le moment qu'elle attendait, celui qu'elle n'osait presque plus espérer! Elle devait à tout prix saisir cette opportunité qui ne se présenterait sûrement plus. Elle ne voulait pas mourir dans cet enfer ou pire croupir dans ce manoir à la merci de ce monstre de Malefoy.

Un bref instant, les visages d'Harry, Ron et Ginny lui apparurent. Elle voulait tant revoir ses amis et oublier les ridicules querelles qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers temps ! Elle repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées à leur côté et au grand courage de Harry. Qu'aurait fait Harry dans sa situation ? Il n'aurait certainement pas réfléchi plus longtemps, il aurait agi !

Hermione se ressaisit. Avant tout, elle devait récupérer sa baguette qui gisait toujours au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle murmura un « accio baguette » en y mettant toute sa volonté et elle vit le précieux objet de bois décoller et voler en sa direction. Lorsque son poing se referma sur sa baguette, Hermione eut un sentiment de puissance d'une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à présent. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Lucius vola en l'air alors que ce dernier se tournait vers la sorcière. Drago se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

- Baisse ta baguette Hermione, calme toi…

- Me calmer ! Après ce que ton monstre de père m'a fait !

Aussitôt, le maître des potions lâcha la canne et pointa sa baguette sur son filleul qui sembla stupéfait de ce revirement de situation.

- Toi, parrain ! Je ne comprends pas…comment ?

- Traître ! Le visage de Lucius était déformé pas la haine.

Rogue, qui tenait toujours Drago en joug, ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais son regard se posait alternativement sur les deux hommes.

- Hermione, stupefixe Lucius, il…

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lucius sortit une seconde baguette de sa canne et envoya un sort vers Rogue qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Alors, tout devint confus. Hermione profita de l'étonnement de Drago pour tenter de le désarmer mais le jeune homme s'avérait être un excellent duelliste. Leur niveau était équivalent et il était clair que leur but n'était pas de faire mal à l'autre mais uniquement de maîtriser l'adversaire.

Pendant ce temps là, Rogue et Lucius s'envoyaient des sorts d'une violence extrême. Les deux hommes les esquivaient tant bien que mal mais devaient parfois recourir au sortilège du bouclier qui avait pour principal inconvénient de faire ricocher les sorts aux quatre coins de la pièce. Hermione esquiva de peu un éclair rouge que atteignit le bras de Drago. Le jeune homme cria sous l'effet cuisant du sort avant de vaciller, ce qui attira un bref instant le regard de Rogue.

Lucius profita de cet instant de faiblesse chez l'ex mangemort pour abattre une dernière fois sa baguette sur lui.

- Avada…

- Stupefix !

Le mangemort s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. La baguette toujours pointée sur Malefoy, Hermione tremblait de tout son corps. Comme elle avait eu peur ! Le temps d'un instant, le temps d'un mot, elle avait cru le perdre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant avant de retourner vers les deux hommes au sol.

- Petrificus totalus.

Le corps de Lucius se raidit sous la baguette de Rogue.

- Il vaut mieux être prudent, le stupéfixion à un effet limité dans le temps.

Hermione acquiesça avant de se précipiter sur le corps du jeune Serpentard suivi de prêt par Rogue. Elle prit délicatement son poignet à la recherche d'un pouls.

- Il respire toujours mais…

Hermione stoppa sa phrase en voyant l'état du bras de Drago.

- Il doit immédiatement être ramené à Poudlard. Pomfresh devrait pouvoir le soigner, dit-il en la regardant.

- Et lui ? Elle venait de porter son regard sur le mangemort inanimé.

- Je l'emmène tout de suite au ministère.

- Que vont-ils faire de lui ? demanda t-elle visiblement inquiète avant de rajouter,

- Je ne sais même pas si Dumbledore a reçu ma liste ! L'arrestation de Malefoy ferait fuir tous ses partisans avant même que les Aurors ne les arrête !

- Les Aurors l'enfermeront à Azkaban tout comme ses partisans. Nous avons ta liste.

Hermione étouffa un petit hoquet mais ne put retenir des larmes de soulagement. Tout était terminé.

- Enfin…

Une main assurée et masculine vint se poser sur son visage. De son pouce, son amant lui essuyait ses larmes.

- Hermione, il faut partir…

Rogue se tourna vers Lucius et le fit léviter sans ménagement tandis qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle installa Drago.

L'étrange cortège sortit du manoir et traversa le parc jusqu'au portail où prenait fin les dispositifs anti-transplanage.

Le maître des potions attrapa le bras de Lucius tandis qu'Hermione se saisit de celui de Drago, et les deux couples s'évanouirent chacun vers leur destination dans un plop sonore.

* * *

**_Et voilà, Hermione est enfin sauve ! Il était temps me direz-vous..._**

**_J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience !_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_BIZ_**

**_Khalie_**


	24. Espoir d'avenir

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Alatariel Melawen, Tessa, Snapinou, Lasiurys, Lucius Snape, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse. Vos reviews me font réellement plaisir !**_

_**Ilda, je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies cet aspect psychologique de la fic ! J'avoue que j'ai essayé de le développer au mieux alors ça fait plaisir que tu le remarques... J'en profite également pour te remercier pour ta réponse et je suis d'accord avec toi : entre fans de Severus, on se comprend ! lol !**_

_**Place au chapitre 24 ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût...**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 – ESPOIR D'AVENIR**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue se sentait serein. L'avenir n'était peut-être pas aussi sombre qu'il se plaisait autrefois à le croire. Il venait de confier Lucius Malefoy aux bons soins de Maugrey.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au ministère, le vieil Auror n'était pas encore rentré de sa mission avec Tonks. Minerva et Lupin avaient arrêté trois mangemorts à eux seuls et les deux jeunes Aurors venaient de repartir pour leur « dernier client ». Les Aurors chargés de transférer les prisonniers à Azkaban s'étaient précipités vers lui à son arrivée, lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu le chef des mangemorts stupefixé et enchaîné à son poignet. Mais Rogue n'avait pas su se résoudre à le leur confier. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel prisonnier. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

- J'attendrai Maugrey, pour l'instant il reste sous ma responsabilité, annonça l'ex mangemort.

Lucius Malefoy était le dernier lien qui le reliait à sa vie passée, qui le reliait à Voldemort lui même. Une fois le blond à Azkaban sous la garde des détraqueurs, il pourrait enfin tirer un trait sur sa vie de mangemort doublé d'espion et essayer de se reconstruire une existence normale.

Après des années au service de deux hommes qui avaient orchestré ses moindres faits et gestes dans le but d'exécuter leurs desseins, il voulait être enfin libre. Tyran assoiffé de pouvoir ou vieux fou aux idéaux utopiques, il ne voulait plus de maître à servir ! Plus aucun, plus jamais ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé : il avait menti, il avait trahi, il avait torturé et massacré et avait fait semblant de s'en délecter, il avait renoncé à sa vie, il avait renoncé à être lui-même et avait fini pour oublier qui il était réellement…

Et voilà qu'une élève qui avait toujours eu le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point avait bouleversé son quotidien et réussi à balayer ses certitudes les plus profondément ancrées. Elle avait crû en sa loyauté et avait vu l'homme au-delà du mangemort. Hermione lui avait pardonné ce que lui-même ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à faire. Au mieux pourrait-il tenter d'oublier… oui, avec elle il avait envie d'oublier…

Minerva Macgonagall et Remus Lupin lui lancèrent un regard empli de compassion qu'il choisit délibérément d'ignorer. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser aller à un sentimentalisme des plus écoeurants le jour où sa vie prenait enfin un nouveau tournant ! Et depuis quand le monde se souciait-il de son existence ! Il voulait être tranquille, que tout le monde le laisse enfin tranquille ! Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

* * *

Madame Pomfresh était occupée à inventorier le stock de potions et d'onguents de l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et ce qui lui semblait être des cris en provenance du couloir. Qui pouvait bien faire ce raffut à une heure pareille ? Elle sortit de l'officine, traversa l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

- Moins de bruit ! Il y des malades ici ! ordonna t-elle d'une voix pincée en tendant le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les fauteurs de trouble.

Elle ne vit rien de spécial et se dit que des élèves avaient sûrement dû déserter leur dortoir et s'enfuir en l'entendant venir. Elle allait refermer la porte et retourner au chevet des ses malades lorsqu'elle distingua un brancard sur lequel était allongé un corps et une élève à sa suite. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Elle se précipita alors à leur rencontre.

- S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Hermione, qui faisait léviter depuis les grilles de Poudlard le brancard alourdi par le poids du jeune homme, était complètement épuisée. Elle avait dû se concentrer au plus haut point pour maintenir en équilibre sur une telle distance le brancard sans en faire tomber Drago. Si encore son état physique n'était pas aussi déplorable ! Ses jambes soutenaient difficilement son corps meurtri par les coups et les doloris. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir horriblement, et les plaies de son visage tuméfié se rappelaient à son bon souvenir à chacun de ses pas. Pourvu seulement qu'elle atteigne l'infirmerie…

- Aidez-moi je vous en prie…, mais sa supplique restait sans réponse…

Ses muscles faiblissaient peu à peu. Ses pas se faisaient de moins en moins réguliers. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes qui inondaient maintenant son visage.

Le jeune homme dans le brancard remua légèrement et grogna, bien que toujours inconscient.

Non ! Elle ne rêvait pas ! Drago s'était bel et bien éveillé l'instant de quelques secondes. Elle inspira profondément et rassembla ses dernières forces pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

- Miss Granger, c'est bien vous ? Et… Monsieur Malefoy ! Nom d'un hippogriffe, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda précipitamment la vieille médicomage en regardant la préfete en chef.

En voyant Madame Pomfresh, elle sut que Drago et elle étaient en de bonnes mains et qu'elle pouvait enfin cesser de lutter. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la médicomage... Elle s'effondra de tout son poids sur le sol du couloir.

* * *

- Il n'en reste que deux. C'est une très bonne nouvelle Albus !

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient regroupés dans le bureau de Dumbledore et faisaient le point sur les arrestations de la nuit.

- Effectivement Minerva, on ne pouvait espérer mieux…. Le vieux directeur passa ses doigts noueux dans sa longue barbe blanche.

- J'ai fait cracher le morceau à Kitchener – il a pas trop apprécié d'ailleurs – selon lui Mac Culloch se serait caché dans la région des lochs. Je pars dès ce soir, annonça Fol'œil en se tournant le reste du groupe.

- Et le second ? demanda le maître des potions.

- Vassilieff… grogna le vieil Auror.

- Hum… je sais que sa famille a encore une propriété au nord de l'Ukraine… réfléchit Rogue.

- Tu pourrais peut-être te charger de cette mission Severus, demanda Dumbledore.

- Bien ! Et il me semble que les langues slaves n'ont pas de secret pour toi Rogue… Des années d'amitié avec Karkaroff, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça ! lança le vieil Auror d'un ton sarcastique.

Rogue avait avancé vers Maugrey, le regard haineux. Il allait le saisir par le col de sa cape et lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il…

- Stop ! La voix claire et autoritaire de Dumbledorer venait de déchirer l'atmosphère.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Directeur.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps pour ces enfantillages. Quand cesserez vous de vous disputer comme des premières année ? Alastor, pour la dernière fois, Severus a toute ma confiance.

Maugrey Fol'œil grimaça et finit par acquiescer, visiblement de mauvaise grâce, tandis que Rogue tentait vainement de retrouver son calme.

- Je m'occupe de Vassilieff, annonça le maître des potions après avoir adressé un regard de gratitude au vieil homme.

- C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Severus et Miss Granger que Lucius Malefoy est actuellement à Azkaban !

Tous se tournèrent vers le sombre maître des potions qui était retourné dans un angle de la pièce, à l'écart des autres. Leurs regards brûlaient d'envie de lui poser mille questions.

- Allez vous enfin nous dire se qui s'est passé et comment vous avez été amené à vous rendre au manoir des Malefoy Severus ? Minerva Macgonagall n'y tenait plus, elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé et comment Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie.

Severus Rogue se rapprocha du groupe. Il avait retrouvé une parfaite maîtrise de lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, aucun sentiment ne transpirait de cet homme à l'allure austère. Il croisa les bras sur sa robe noire qui portait encore les stigmates de son combat avec Lucius et commença son récit. Tous étaient accrochés à ses lèvres fines qui exposaient les détails et l'issue du combat. Même Fol'œil ne le lâcha pas du regard le temps de son rapport. Minerva n'avait pu réprimer un frisson à l'évocation de la torture qu'avait fait subir Lucius Malefoy aux deux jeunes gens, et notamment à la jeune Gryffondor.

- Et…comment se portent Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger ? se risqua la vieille femme, ses traits exprimant une intense anxiété.

- Je reviens de l'infirmerie. Pompom les a examiné. Drago Malefoy souffre des conséquences d'un vieux sort de magie noire qu'heureusement Pompom a pu identifier. Il devrait être sur pied d'ici trois jours tout au plus, expliqua Remus Lupin en regardant Rogue comme s'il souhaitait son assentiment.

- J'ai effectivement confirmé le sort employé par Lucius à Pompom, ajouta placidement le maître des potions.

- Et…, commença Macgonagall.

- Miss Granger ? continua le Directeur.

Dumbledore ne put ignorer que le regard de Rogue s'était soudainement animé à l'évocation de la préfète en chef. Pour quiconque, ce changement à peine perceptible chez le maître des potions serait passé inaperçu, mais lui avait toujours été doué pour ressentir les sentiments des autres.

Il fronça les sourcils et devina que ce qu'il venait de voir n'allait sûrement pas le réjouir… Il se devrait d'éclaircir ce point avec Severus, mais pour l'instant il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter !

- Hermione est épuisée. Elle a subi le sortilège doloris... Son corps est couvert d'hématomes et de plaies et elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, déplora Lupin.

Dumbledore et Minerva baissèrent tristement la tête.

- Pauvre Hermione… continua t-il.

- Remus… Les tremolos de la voix du professeur de métamorphose trahissaient son émotion. Sa main était posée sur l'épaule de son ancien collègue en signe de réconfort.

- Pompom dit qu'elle doit se reposer. Elle a soigné ses plaies et passé de l'onguent pour les coups mais les effets secondaires du doloris devraient durer plusieurs jours. Elle lui a administré une potion de sommeil pour plusieurs jours…

- Au moins elle ne souffrira pas ! La voix tranchante du maître des potions venait de s'élever.

- Severus ! Comment pouvez vous être aussi dur ?

- Je ne suis pas dur Minerva, je suis réaliste ! Le temps qu'elle dort, elle ne souffre pas ! Connaissez vous les effet du doloris ? Si vous les connaissiez Minerva, vous seriez qu'il vaut mieux dormir, l'asséna sèchement Rogue.

La vieille femme ne répliqua pas…

- Pauvre Miss Granger, les ASPIC débutent dans quatre jours… Elle qui n'attendait que ces examens, ne pourra peut-être même pas les passer… continua la Directrice des Gryffondor.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Minerva, je suis certain que tous les professeurs accepteront de faire passer les épreuves à Miss Granger dès que son état se sera amélioré… N'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Bien sûr… grogna le maître des potions.

- Oh… merci Albus !

- C'est normal Minerva… Une si bonne élève que Miss Granger… Et nous lui devons tous énormément, appuya le Directeur.

- Maintenant ma chère, vous devriez aller annoncer à Harry et Monsieur Weasley que leur amie est à l'infirmerie. Trouvez une excuse, ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qui s'est passé Minerva, continua t-il.

- Et Miss Weasley ? Comment comptez vous faire ? Elle a compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait, demanda Rogue.

- Un sortilège d'amnésie devrait faire l'affaire ! Fol'œil amena tous les regard vers lui.

- Alastor ! Nous n'utilisons pas ce genre de sorts dans cette école ! Macgonagall semblait offusquée.

- C'est une jeune fille intelligente et sensée. Je pense que nous devons lui dire la vérité. Elle saura garder le secret, trancha Dumledore.

- Et bien, je pense que vous avez du travail Minerva ! conclut-il gaiement.

- Bien, je vais donc vous laisser.

La Directrice des Gryffondor salua ses collègues et quitta le bureau.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione s'était enfin réveillée, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se remémorer les circonstances de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au manoir Malefoy défilaient devant ses yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en repensant à ses douloureux moments. Sa trahison envers Drago, les coups reçus par Lucius, l'incompréhension et la colère dans les yeux de Drago, les doloris, les sorts qui fusaient de toute part…

Hermione se redressa complètement afin de s'asseoir sur son lit et observa la pièce. Elle était seule dans l'infirmerie. Les longs rideaux blancs qui servaient à isoler les patients étaient tous tirés, ce qui laissait entrevoir les lits inoccupés. La journée devait être bien avancée car le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et ses rayons inondaient de lumière l'infirmerie.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la table de chevet qui ne suffisait pas pour le nombre impressionnant de paquets de chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles et autres confiseries de chez Honey Dukes que ses amis avaient apporté à son intention. Son cœur se réchauffa en pensant à Harry, Ronald, Ginny et les autres. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur vie sans cette menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Tout était maintenant terminé !

Cependant, si le monde sorcier était enfin débarrassé des mages noirs, elle, Hermione, avait encore quelques démons à chasser… Elle avait utilisé les sentiments que Drago lui portaient et avait fait souffrir deux hommes. Aujourd'hui, elle devait prendre une décision…

- Miss Granger… est-ce que vous allez bien ? La voix douce et réconfortante de Madame Pomfresh tira Hermione de ses pensées.

- Oh… oui, je me sens mieux, merci.

- Laissez-moi vous ausculter Miss.

La médicomage allongea la jeune femme et l'examina consciencieusement. Après avoir vérifié ses constantes vitales, elle adressa un franc sourire à la Gryffondor avant de lui annoncer son rétablissement.

- Bien, vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui si vous le souhaitez mais vous devez absolument vous reposer et ne pas trop forcer sur la magie. Votre énergie a sérieusement été mise à mal…

- Je ferai attention, c'est promis Madame Pomfresh, répondit poliment Hermione en adressant un sourire à la médicomage.

Hermione sortit du lit pour se diriger dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Une bonne douche avant de partir lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres…

- Oh…excusez-moi mais… comment va Drago ? demanda timidement la Gryffondor.

- Il va bien mieux et c'est grâce à vous. Si vous ne l'aviez pas amené aussi rapidement…Une ombre obscurcit un bref instant le visage marqué par les années et les nuits trop courtes de la médicomage. Mais aussi vite, les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un franc sourire. Il est sorti il y a trois jours de l'infirmerie.

- Trois jours ? Mais…je….mais… quel jour sommes nous ? les examens….

- Vous êtes restée six jours à l'infirmerie. Les cours sont terminés Miss Granger… A part Monsieur Malefoy et vous, il n'y a plus aucun élève ici.

- Oh non…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le directeur vous autorise ainsi que Monsieur Malefoy à passer vos ASPIC dès demain, si vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme.

La Gryffondor souffla de soulagement. Elle ne se revoyait pas faire une nouvelle année à Poudlard sans ses amis…

- Bien entendu, le Directeur s'est rendu chez vos parents et leur a expliqué la situation.

- Ouf ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils s'inquiètent…

- Monsieur Potter et Wesley pensent que vous avez attrappé une éclabouille… Seule Miss Weasley connaît la vérité….

- Oh !

Lorsque Hermione quitta l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago. Elle allait en direction de la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents et ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le jeune homme aussi tôt.

Evidemment, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques semaines et sur tout ce qui s'était passé au manoir, mais là, à cet instant précis, elle avait terriblement peur. Elle craignait la réaction du jeune homme, se souvenant parfaitement du doloris qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle avait utilisé les sentiments qu'il lui portait…

Hermione afficha un petit sourire crispé et s'empourpra.

Elle devait à tout prix lui expliquer. Il devait connaître les circonstances, savoir qu'elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait … Elle n'espérait pas son pardon mais…

* * *

_**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais qu'il y a pas mal d'explications suite à la mission d'Hermione, mais elles étaient nécessaires à la crédibilité de l'histoire... Et je suis sûre que vous êtes pressés de lire la confrontation entre Hermione et Drago maintenant ! Non ? Et je n'oublie pas Severus, promis !**_

_**Une petite review pour me livrer vos impressions me ferait vraiment plaisir^^**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Khalie**_


	25. Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes ayant pris un peu de leur temps pour me laisser une petite review... Je suis tellement contente lorsque vous me laissez votre avis ! J'en profite également pour adresser ma sympathie à Angie et Etoiledeneige que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement.  
**_

_**Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'affectionne beaucoup... J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.**_

_**Très bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25- JE NE RENONCERAI JAMAIS A TOI**

Hermione n'osait pas regarder Drago dans les yeux.

- Je t'attendais Hermione…

La Gryffondor frissonna. « Oh…le ton de sa voix…. ». Elle regrettait tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir !

- Drago…souffla t-elle en pleurant.

Les larmes étaient venues toutes seules et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les retenir. Curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas gênée de pleurer face à lui, même si sa première réaction fut de se dérober à son regard. Elle voulait enfin être honnête avec lui, et lui montrer ses sentiments, tels qu'ils soient, était un premier pas dans sa triste tentative de lui demander pardon.

Le jeune homme au teint d'une pâleur maladive maintint son regard sur Hermione. Il se tenait debout, face à elle. Lui qui n'était déjà pas très épais auparavant avait énormément maigri. Sa peau diaphane laissait voir les os saillant de sa mâchoire et de ses pommettes, et ses cernes bleuis donnaient l'impression qu'il sortait d'une longue et pénible maladie. Le sort qu'il avait reçu devait l'avoir considérablement affaibli, pensa t-elle tristement.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Hermione s'était autorisée à l'observer brièvement, sans pour autant oser l'affronter du regard. Cette perspective était bien trop douloureuse pour elle.

- Je suis désolée Drago…Je suis sincèrement désolée…

Drago ne répondit pas aux pauvres lamentations de la jeune femme qui attendait fébrilement sa réaction.

De longues et silencieuses secondes s'écoulèrent sans que la situation n'évolue entre les deux jeunes gens. Ces non dits commençaient à devenir franchement pesants. Hermione sentait sa poitrine se resserrer et sa respiration devenait difficile et douloureuse. Elle était oppressée. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, ils devaient s'expliquer…

Alors qu'Hermione entrouvrait les lèvres dans l'espoir de parvenir à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, le Serpentard prit la parole.

- Mon père est à Azkaban et ma mère se terre au manoir et pleure depuis des jours.

Sa voix n'était pas teintée de cet habituel mépris qu'il lui destinait quelques semaines auparavant. Son timbre, ponctué de tremolos, dégageait une souffrance mesurée. On aurait dit qu'il se confiait à elle malgré lui.

Hermione, qui s'était préparée à endurer sa fureur, à supporter ses accusations, à accepter sa sentence, fut abasourdie par cette phrase dépourvue de toute colère. Elle s'était préparée à tout supporter, oui absolument tout. Elle s'était préparée à tout sauf à ça ! Et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il lui parle de sa famille, véritablement surprise de cette confidence.

Sans ses manières artificielles et affectées, le jeune Malefoy était poignant de sincérité, touchant au point de fendre le cœur de la jeune femme… Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Hermione aurait serré Drago dans ses bras, tout contre elle… Mais les circonstances étaient à mille lieues de se prêter à ce genre d'épanchements !

- Qu'as-tu as répondre à cette pathétique révélation ? Le prince des Serpentard n'a plus de quoi se vanter ! ironisa t-il.

- Je ne sais quoi te dire… répondit Hermione, soudainement gênée par ce revirement brutal dans le comportement du jeune homme.

- Tu y es pourtant pour quelque chose Hermione !

- Mais…

- Tu es venue au manoir pour y trouver quelque chose ! Tu n'est pas venue pour moi, mais pour trouver la preuve qui enverrait mon père croupir à Azkaban !

Sur le coup, Hermione ne sut quoi lui répondre, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il aborde sa mission aussi ouvertement… Pourtant, elle s'était jurée de lui dire la vérité…

- C'est un mangemort ! Il reformait une organisation ! Il aurait détruit votre vie, à toi et à ta mère, si l'Ordre n'avait pas réagi !

Drago ricana tristement alors qu'Hermione osait enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, mais c'est mon père, et quoi qu'il ait pu faire, malgré tout je l'aime ! Je l'aime tu comprends ! cria Drago avec véhémence à l'attention de la Gryffondor, totalement déstabilisée.

Le jeune blond faisait face à Hermione. Les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés, tremblant de tous ses membres, Drago ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de sortir violemment, inondant son beau visage dont les traits s'étaient durcis. A travers ses pleurs et cette soudaine révolte, il expulsait sa rage et criait son injustice de voir sa famille déchirée, déshonorée à jamais. Des vies ruinées…

- Oui, je comprends, répondit humblement Hermione. Et…tu ne pouvais pas savoir disons… pour ses activités…secrètes…Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago.

Le jeune homme ricana de nouveau, puis saisit les épaules d'Hermione qui hoqueta de surprise.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ? Il posa cette question sans la lâcher du regard tout en la secouant vivement.

Attendait-il réellement qu'elle réponde à cette question dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse ? Non, bien sûr… Se rendant compte de la brutalité de son geste, il lâcha la jeune femme, horrifié à l'idée qu'Hermione ait de nouveau à souffrir par lui.

Effrayé, il se laissa choir mollement au sol, ses deux genoux reposant sur la pierre grise du couloir. Ne connaissait-il donc que la violence ? Etait-ce son unique réponse à sa souffrance ? En y réfléchissant, il avait toujours agi ainsi, comme son père le lui avait enseigné. Cette brutale révélation lui souleva le cœur d'effroi. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione dont le doux visage n'était que compassion. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de se dégager de ses manières brutales … Non ! Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père ! Jamais !

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir ! continua t-il. Ces derniers jours m'ont donné l'occasion de réfléchir et j'ai repensé à certains détails, certaines conversations perçues, certaines personnes que recevait mon père. Je ne voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Drago ! Tu n'es pas responsable des actes et des choix de ton père.

- Je suis complice Hermione, j'aurai dû le dénoncer, en parler à Dumbledore…

- Non… c'est moi qui aurai dû t'en parler, essayer de te convaincre au lieu de…

- Au lieu de te servir de moi ? Et tu crois franchement que je t'aurai écouté et obéi sagement !

- Au lieu de ça, je t'ai trompé ! Hermione éclata en sanglots.

Drago, qui s'était relevé, posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme et l'attira doucement contre son torse.

- Hermione…

- Non ! laisse moi terminer, je t'en prie, le supplia t-elle.

- Je t'écoute ma belle, répliqua t-il en lui adressant son tout premier sourire.

Elle frémit en entendant ces mots si doux dans la bouche de Drago. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était tellement difficile… Comment trouverait-elle les bons mots ?

Depuis qu'elle le côtoyait elle avait découvert un tout autre jeune homme. Il était drôle, gentil, prévenant et savait faire preuve de beaucoup d'esprit. Des qualités qu'elle appréciait beaucoup chez un homme. Elle avait adoré les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Avec elle, il n'était plus Malefoy mais simplement Drago !

Et ils avaient partagé des moments intimes, des moments qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Si elle s'était consciemment servie des sentiments de Drago, elle pouvait difficilement ignorer que le jeune homme l'attirait beaucoup. Sans ça, elle n'aurait pas pu faire l'amour avec lui au manoir cet après-midi là. Car oui, elle s'était donnée à Drago, elle s'était mise à nue face à lui, elle n'avait pas triché en s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui, elle ne le regretterait jamais !

- Drago…On a passé des moments merveilleux ensemble, des moments que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, mais les circonstances…. Je n'avais pas prévu que je m'attacherais à toi et que tu compterais pour moi. Plus le temps passait, plus je te découvrais, et plus je me faisais horreur. Dans d'autres circonstances, si les choses avaient été différentes, j'aurais pu… enfin j'aurais pu vivre quelque chose avec toi…

Drago se raidit et s'écarta subrepticement d'Hermione sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Dans d'autres circonstances… »… Mais qu'est- ce qui pouvait bien la retenir ? Elle venait pourtant de lui avouer qu'elle avait aimé les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ?

- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? C'est ce que je représente, ces histoires de sang-pur et…

Hermione secoua tristement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je veux dire…Hermione… moi j'ai tout aimé de toi…

S'en était trop ! Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.

- Ce n'est pas ça… j'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé entre nous, murmura t-elle en rougissant.

Drago approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Hermione tout en effleurant sa joue de la paume de sa main et murmura tendrement,

- J'ai aimé te faire l'amour Hermione. Je t'aime…

La Gryffondor se raidit soudainement sous la déclaration de Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre ce qu'il espérait, ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait pleinement compris en faisant l'amour avec lui. Ses gestes avaient été tendres et elle avait eu du plaisir dans ses bras, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti ce feu, cette tempête qui emporte tout, cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour avec Severus.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de connaître tes sentiments… demanda anxieusement le jeune homme.

- Drago… je t'aime bien….

La poitrine de Drago se serra douloureusement en entendant ces derniers mots.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas… Sa voix était presque suppliante.

- Je suis désolée…

- Est-ce que… il y en a un autre ? Potter ? la belette ? demanda t-il en baissant légèrement les yeux.

- Harry est comme un frère pour moi et Ron… Ron et moi ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre !

Drago esquissa un pauvre sourire en pensant qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'Hermione lui préfère cet idiot de Weasley !

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question Hermione ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je…

- Hermione !

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un… confessa t-elle dans un murmure.

Drago releva les yeux vers la Gryffondor qui regarda avec peine.

- Qui ? La voix du jeune homme s'était faîte plus dure.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien pour toi de…

- Hermione, dis moi qui c'est !

Surprise de cette soudaine autorité, Hermione accorda à Drago cette dernière requête.

- Ton parrain, souffla t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vois… je comprends mieux au manoir… son regard sur toi, son tutoiement…

Le jeune homme soutint son regard, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, mais n'ajouta rien, attendant que la jeune femme prenne la parole.

- Drago…

- Es tu heureuse ?

- Oui… je le suis… confessa t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Dans ce cas, je m'effacerai de ta vie Hermione, je ne t'embêterai pas… tant que tu seras heureuse... Mais ne me demande pas de ne plus t'aimer ou de ne plus espérer. Ce n'est plus possible maintenant…

Hermione continuait à le regarder, ne sachant que répondre. Il approcha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède dans son cou.

- Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi ma belle ! déclara t-il avec tant d'ardeur que son teint pâle rougit sous la violence de ses émotions.

Puis, doucement, il s'éloigna d'elle et s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir menant aux escaliers, laissant une Hermione seule et totalement bouleversée.

* * *

Après deux jours passés en Ukraine à rechercher sans succès le dernier mangemort en liberté, Rogue s'était rendu à Saint-Pétersbourg où une de ses connaissances l'avait envoyé dans une région au nord ouest de la Russie. Pendant quatre jours, il avait parcouru ces terres désolées, ne dormant pour ainsi dire pas, prenant à peine le temps de se nourrir, interrogeant la communauté sorcière et moldue, se rendant dans toutes les tavernes et autres lieux mal famés où était susceptible de se cacher Vassilieff. Non sans mal, il avait fini par le retrouver et l'avait ramené en Angleterre au terme d'une bataille qui lui avait coûté une vilaine blessure à la tempe…

Il venait de transplaner aux grilles de Poudlard et se dirigeait avec difficulté vers le château. Ses jambes flageolaient et supportaient à peine le poids de son corps fatigué. Si un élève l'avait croisé à cet instant il aurait eut peine à reconnaître le maître des potions. Affaibli, le dos courbé, les yeux vides, les robes fanées par sa poursuite en Russie, le côté gauche du visage tuméfié, son état pitoyable aurait fait fuir n'importe quel élève, si courageux soit-il ! Il devait absolument dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures... Ensuite, il irait voir Dumbledore pour lui faire son rapport et tout serait enfin terminé…

Tout en arpentant les couloirs menant aux cachots, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Hermione. Etait elle sortie de l'infirmerie ? Cela faisait six jours depuis l'affrontement avec Lucius… Les plaies devaient s'être refermées mais… il n'y avait pas que les blessures physiques. Il espérait seulement qu'elle réussisse à oublier les abominations qu'elle avait vécues au manoir, à tirer un trait sur le passé. Elle aurait besoin de temps, c'était certain, mais il serait là pour elle…

Il allait pénétrer dans ses appartements lorsqu'il aperçut l'ancien elfe de maison de Malefoy, adorateur de Saint Potter et accessoirement ami d'Hermione… Bien que cette perspective de faire ami ami avec le chien de garde de Potter l'ennuie, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lui demander des nouvelles de la jeune femme et apprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'instant à quitter l'infirmerie.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Malgré ses blessures et son extrême fatigue, il se dirigea aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son état vers l'infirmerie de l'école. Il n'y avait qu'un étage à monter et quelques couloirs à parcourir entre les cachots et l'infirmerie, mais jamais chemin ne lui sembla aussi long !

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'angle du couloir de l'infirmerie, le maître des potions entendit deux voix qu'il identifia aussitôt. Il stoppa sa course et se tint à distance des deux jeunes gens. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait gêné de se retrouver entre Hermione et Drago. Il ressentait comme une appréhension, un sentiment qu'il ne savait définir… Sa position lui permettait de les observer sans que ces derniers puissent se rendre compte de sa présence.

Drago et Hermione semblaient avoir une conversation animée. Ils ne se disputaient pas, non… ce n'était pas ça qu'il percevait… Il y avait comme une tension…Hermione sanglotait… Dans ces phrases entrecoupées de silences, Rogue discerna certains mots de la bouche d'Hermione « sentiments…des moments que je n'auraient jamais pu imaginer…t'aime ». Puis, il vit Drago enlacer tendrement Hermione qui ne se dégagea pas de cette étreinte…

S'en était trop ! Jamais il n'aurait crû qu'Hermione puisse réellement aimer son filleul ! Non, ça n'était pas réel ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Cette nouvelle eut raison de lui et le maître des potions dû s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir pour ne pas vaciller.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le quitter, pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! C'est lui qu'elle aimait, il en était pourtant certain ! Elle le lui avait dit ! Elle le lui avait crié, supplié presque ! Elle s'était même effondrée en pleurant lorsqu'il avait refusé d'aller plus loin ! Et c'était bien lui qu'elle avait choisi pour être le premier ! Cela ne signifiait donc rien pour elle ?

Rogue se retenait toujours au mur pour ne pas tomber, le front appuyé contre la pierre froide. Pour elle, il avait tout risqué, il avait transgressé ses règles, ses principes et envoyé sa morale au placard… Il avait risqué son statut d'espion, risqué son poste de professeur… Et il avait surtout risqué son cœur…

Il se redressa avec difficulté, sans aucun regard pour le couple tendrement enlacé, et retourna péniblement à ses appartements… Une fois chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter sa cape et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il était tellement las… Ce soir, il irait voir Dumbledore, il lui ferait part de sa décision…

* * *

_**Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?**_

_**Pour ma part, j'ai eu pitié pour Drago en l'écrivant... et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de semer le doute chez Severus ! Méchante me direz-vous ?**_

_**En tout cas, je vous avez promis des sentiments dans ce chapitre (en réponses aux reviews)... j'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

_**A très bientôt avec le prochain chapitre qui sera l'avant dernier...**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Khalie**_


	26. Désillusions

_**Coucou !**_

_**Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs ont pensé d'un chapitre, que se soit au niveau rédactionnel ou au niveau de l'histoire en elle même. Votre avis a de l'importance ! Comme je commence une nouvelle fic... **_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, d'autant qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 – DESILLUSIONS**

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione réfléchissait à ses dernières heures depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie. Elle avait enfin avoué la vérité à Drago et était maintenant certaine des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Severus. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée de cette situation enfin éclaircie, mais la mélancolie la submergeait à tel point que ses pensées perdaient toute cohérence !

Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le ciel qui avait décidé qu'un mois consécutif de chaleur accablante était bien suffisant pour un printemps anglais ! Dès le début de soirée, l'horizon s'était obscurci de gros nuages noirs que les éclairs déchiraient bruyamment. La pluie battait violemment les vitraux du dortoir sur lesquels des feuilles et des brindilles d'arbres venaient mourir.

Il faisait affreusement lourd, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver le sommeil. Hermione tourna encore une demi heure dans son lit avant de finir par se lever. Elle devait passer ses ASPIC le lendemain et ressasser sans cesse ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à se détendre. Marcher un peu, même sous la pluie, lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Passant un léger peignoir, elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune et sourit en pensant à l'étrangeté de la situation. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans cette tour ! Elle réveilla la grosse dame qui lui envoya un regard foudroyant et se dirigea vers le hall en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Son intension était de se promener un petit moment dans le parc, mais, en passant devant l'escalier menant aux cachots, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre le chemin des appartements du maître des potions.

Elle avait tellement envie de revoir Severus ! Dobby lui avait appris qu'il s'était enquéri de sa santé l'après-midi même. Elle était juste étonnée qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment à se cacher depuis la fin des cours ! Hormis Drago, les professeurs et les fantômes, Poudlard était désert !

Oui, ils étaient enfin libres de s'aimer !

Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte des appartements du maître des potions mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il était près de minuit, mais Hermione savait par expérience qu'il n'était pas rare de le trouver dans sa salle de classe, même à cette heure tardive. Après tout, il avait les écrits de potions à corriger !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une salle vide, elle ne put cacher son insatisfaction et soupira tristement. Résignée, elle en oublia sa promenade et rejoignit la tour Gryffondor où le sommeil ne la gagna qu'une heure avant l'aube.

* * *

- Severus, assieds-toi, je t'en prie, invita le directeur.

Le maître des potions tira le lourd fauteuil et s'installa face au vieux sorcier, les membres crispés de nervosité.

- Merci Albus, grimaça t-il.

- J'espère que tu es allé faire soigner cette vilaine plaie…

- Je le ferai plus tard. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, le rassura t-il l'air renfrogné.

- Alastor m'a immédiatement fait part de ta réussite dans l'arrestation de Vassilieff. Nous te devons tous un grand merci Severus… Bien sûr, je proposerai au magenmagot ta nomination pour l'Ordre de Merlin première classe…appuya Dumbledore, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci Albus, mais ma présence ici n'a pas de rapport avec la mission, j'ai à m'entretenir avec vous de certaines choses…

En disant ces mots, Rogue tendit un parchemin au Directeur qui l'interrogea d'un regard intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une lettre de démission. Maintenant que tout est terminé, je n'ai plus de raisons de rester à Poudlard. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'un espion, déclara le maître des potions, impassible.

- Je vois… Je pensais pourtant que tu avais fini par aimer enseigner…

- Albus ! Vous savez très bien que je déteste l'enseignement et qu'aucun élève ne regrettera mon départ, bien au contraire ! Je ne les regretterai pas non plus… ajouta t-il sardoniquement.

- Même pas Miss Granger ? répliqua le Directeur d'un air rusé en le scrutant du regard.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me parlez de cette élève Albus, puisque de toute façon elle ne sera plus ici l'année prochaine ! répliqua vertement Rogue.

- Tu t'emportes Severus…

- Je ne m'emporte pas, siffla le maître des potions, piqué de voir ses émotions ainsi démasquées.

- Je vois que mes intuitions étaient bonnes… N'as-tu pas quelque choses à m'avouer Severus ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu ton attitude changer face à Miss Granger, et elle-même est, comment dire… différente en ta présence…

Dumbledore avait les traits tirés et ses petits yeux perçants semblaient sonder les pensées de l'homme assis en face de lui. Il ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de répondre :

- Je t'avoue que tu m'as terriblement déçu Severus… depuis quand cette relation dure t-elle entre Miss Granger et toi ?

- Depuis la réunion où elle a accepté la mission.

Il ne lui servait plus à rien de nier, et il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. Albus avait toujours été honnête envers lui, alors, il lui devait bien la vérité…

- Quelques jours auparavant pour être honnête… ajouta t-il en regardant le vieux directeur.

- De tous les professeurs, tu es bien le seul dont je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer pareille chose ! Comment as-tu pu trahir ma confiance et risquer de salir la réputation de cette école ? Sans parler de celle de Miss Granger !

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé en prononçant ces accusations. Son regard était devenu glacial.

- Je suis désolé Albus. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous trahir ou de porter préjudice à l'école. Je n'ai pas cherché à ce que cette histoire arrive et comme vous le dîtes, ce n'est pas mon genre de débaucher une élève, se défendit-il. Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de nuire à sa réputation…

- Tu as profité de l'innocence et de la jeunesse de Miss Granger, Severus. Ces évènements troublés, cette mission… sans ces circonstances, jamais une jeune femme comme elle ne se serait intéressée à toi ! Sa place n'est pas auprès d'un homme ayant le double de son âge, et son professeur qui plus est ! Par Merlin, y as-tu réfléchi une seconde ?

Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchi ! Et il se sentait suffisamment coupable pour qu'Albus ne remue pas autant le couteau dans la plaie…La preuve est que, la paix retrouvée, elle avait choisi d'en aimer un autre !

- En égoïste, tu n'y pas pensé une seconde ! L'assena derechef Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé et je ne suis pas fier de mes actes... Ce n'est pas digne d'un professeur, concéda sombrement Rogue.

Dumbledore attendit quelques secondes en dévisageant le maître de potions. Ses traits se détendaient peu à peu et il ressemblait de nouveau au vieux directeur bienveillant et quelque peu paternaliste que tous connaissaient.

- C'est pourquoi j'accepte ta démission Severus, répondit le directeur en reprenant place sur son siège. Et… j'avoue que tu me facilites la chose. Tu comprends que je n'aurais pas pu te garder comme professeur dans cette école après ces événements, disons… gênants… ajouta Dumbledore.

Rogue n'en revenait pas. Après des années à s'être sacrifié pour lui, Albus n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le renvoyer ! Il n'avait même pas cherché à le comprendre… Même s'il avait conscience de la gravité de sa faute, en dix sept ans d'enseignement, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un faux pas, oui, la première fois !

Bien sûr qu'il était responsable de cette liaison – après tout, vu son âge et son statut, c'était lui qui était sensé être le plus raisonnable des deux – mais n'était-il pas venu à l'esprit d'Albus qu'il puisse enfin vouloir vivre sa vie, comme tout le monde. Hermione était majeure et leur liaison avait débuté en toute fin d'année… D'autre part, Albus semblait penser qu'Hermione ne se serait jamais rapprochée de lui si les circonstances avaient été différentes… Etait-il repoussant à ce point pour qu'une femme ne puisse être attirée par lui ? Ecoeuré, il se leva et fit volte face au vieux sorcier, bien décidé à quitter ce lieu au plus tôt.

- Severus, comprends-moi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! lança Dumbledore, comme pour s'excuser de cette infamie.

- Au contraire Albus, je pense que vous aviez le choix mais que vous avez préféré la facilité et votre tranquillité d'esprit, répliqua sèchement le maître des potions.

- Crois ce qui te soulage le plus Severus… En attendant vas te reposer, il est tard et tu as les ASPIC à faire passer à Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger demain, ajouta t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

S'en était trop ! Albus se fichait délibérément de lui ! Rogue commençait à se rendre compte que le vieux mage l'avait utilisé comme il avait utilisé Potter dans la guerre contre le Lord Noir ou encore Hermione lors de la dernière mission.

Il avait pourtant toujours crû qu'en dépit de ses fautes passées, toutes ces années de service aveugle à l'Ordre avaient contribué à racheter ses erreurs aux yeux du directeur… Il pensait même avoir gagné son estime et sa considération… Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer de la sorte ! Rien de plus qu'un pion ! Comme les autres, il n'avait été qu'un pion pour celui qui était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de son siècle !

- Pardon ? Vous n'avez pas dû bien comprendre, Albus. Le parchemin que vous tenez est une lettre de démission qui prend effet à l'instant même! répliqua t-il en claquant la porte du bureau.

Albus Dumbledore resta de longues minutes à penser à cet étrange entretien. Jamais il n'avait souhaité que les choses finissent ainsi avec Severus… L'acharnement du sort à détruire la vie de certaines personnes était un mystère qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas…

* * *

En sortant de la salle de métamorphose, Hermione respira profondément, le sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Macgonagall lui avait avoué qu'elle avait été la meilleure élève de toute sa carrière et qu'elle avait réussi cette épreuve pratique haut la main. Elle était tellement fière d'elle !

Pour l'heure, il ne lui restait plus que l'épreuve de potions, qu'elle attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience. Si Hermione avait hâte d'en finir avec ses examens, elle brûlait littéralement d'envie de revoir Severus. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la salle de classe et se retrouva face à un sorcier rondouillard qui devait approcher l'âge de Macgonagall, la jeune femme hoqueta de surprise.

- Oh, excusez-moi Monsieur, j'ai dû me tromper de salle…, bafouilla t-elle, prête à s'en aller.

- Attendez un instant mon enfant, êtes-vous Hermione Granger ? la questionna t-il en souriant.

- Et bien, oui, répondit-elle, étonnée que ce vieil homme connaisse son nom.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée. Je suis le professeur Horace Slughorn, j'enseigne les potions. Minerva ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous Miss… Même Albus dit que vous êtes la meilleure élève de cette école depuis au moins cinquante ans, depuis que… enfin… continua t-il, embarrassé par ce qu'il avait failli dire à cette élève qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Voyons voir si votre réputation sera à la hauteur dans cette discipline exigeante… lui dit-il en lui tendant une liste de quatre potions au choix.

Hermione prit la feuille et resta sans voix face à la surprise de ne pas voir son maître des potions, mais également face au flot de paroles de cet Horace Slughorn !

- J'ai hâte de voir vos prouesses, continua t-il, ce qui confirma la première impression d'Hermione sur le sorcier. Savez-vous que je connais beaucoup de monde dans la recherche mais aussi au ministère ? Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous souhaitez faire l'année prochaine ?

- Et bien, non, pas vraiment, avoua Hermione en rougissant un peu. Même si la recherche m'intéresse beaucoup je ne suis pas encore décidée. Je pense m'inscrire une année en spécialisation arithmancie et potions à l'université de la magie, ajouta t-elle.

- C'est très réfléchi de votre part Hermione.

- Merci Professeur.

Hermione s'installa au premier rang, mit son chaudron à chauffer et commença à sortir ses ustensiles.

Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à Severus pour qu'il n'assure pas l'épreuve de potions. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose, assurément ! En sept ans, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les jours où il n'avait pas assuré son cours…

Elle toussota discrètement pour attirer l'attention de Slughorn. Il fallait qu'elle sache !

- Oui, Hermione ? S'il s'agit des ingrédients, vous êtes libre de vous déplacer jusque la table à côté de mon bureau. Tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la réalisation de cette épreuve s'y trouvent, ajouta t-il jovialement.

- Oui… merci… Puis-je vous poser une question Monsieur ?

- Je vous en prie, répondit Slughorn, piqué au vif.

- Pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'est t-il pas là ? Est-il souffrant ? interrogea un peu trop rapidement Hermione. Son visage tendu exprimait son inquiétude pour son amant.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, votre professeur était en parfaire santé. Albus m'a demandé hier soir si je voulais bien remplacer Severus dans son poste de professeur pour l'année prochaine et si je pouvais exceptionnellement assurer l'épreuve de ce matin. Je dois dire que c'est un peu précipité, mais ce bon vieil Albus sait se montrer convainquant !

- Comment ? Le professeur Rogue n'enseignera plus les potions l'année prochaine ? demanda Hermione qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à cacher son trouble.

- Non, effectivement.

- Oh ! je vois… Le directeur lui aura demandé d'assurer le poste de défense contre les forces du mal…

- Non, pas vraiment. Severus ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Mais il serait certainement très heureux de voir tant de sollicitude de la part de ses élèves ! ajouta t-il gaiement. Allez ! Commencez votre potion maintenant !

Hermione eut le souffle coupé par cette surprenante révélation. Elle s'attela néanmoins à la tâche, cette épreuve d'ASPIC étant indispensable pour son admission à l'université de la magie, tout en essayant d'écarter de son esprit le départ précipité de Severus.

Où pouvait-il bien être parti ? Pourquoi avait-il abandonné son poste de professeur ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenue ? Tant de questions qu'Hermione brûlait de poser au directeur, car qui, mieux qu'Albus Dumbledore, pouvait détenir ces informations…

* * *

_**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **_

_**J'imagine que vous aviez sûrement deviné que Severus démissionnerait mais peut-être, êtes vous surpris par la réaction du Directeur ? Ce chapitre m'avait vallu pas mal de commentaires ! Les lecteurs étaient en grande majorité très déçus de l'attitude de Dumbledore ! Pour ma part, je ne voyais pas Dumbledore fermer les yeux sur une relation prof - élève, même si dans cette fic Hermione est majeure. D'autre part, j'ai vraiment perçu un côté manipulateur du Directeur dans l'oeuvre originale (que je peux comprendre en temps de guerre...). J'ai voulu exploiter cet aspect là du personnage et rompre avec la majorité des fics dans lesquelles Dumbledore encourage et cache leur relation (je vous rassure, j'aime aussi beaucoup ces fics !)...**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**_

_**A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre,**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Khalie  
**_


	27. Avec ou sans toi

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Et bien voilà, ça y est, cette fic se termine ici...**_

_**Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas de raison d'être. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir un nombre de lectures constant au fil des chapitres... Mais je tiens à également à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont témoigné leur sympathie et plus particulièrement Lucius Snape, Lasiurys, Alatariel Melawen, Snapinou, Ilda, Theriel, Cixi, Veny Rogue... J'ai été véritablement touchée par vos reviews et votre gentillesse...**_

_**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 – AVEC OU SANS TOI**

Hermione venait de transplaner dans une étroite et sombre ruelle bordée de maisons ouvrières aux façades de briques rouges. Le jour était tombé sur Spinner's End et l'obscurité rendait difficile l'avancée de la jeune femme. Ce dédale d'allées et de venelles ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Comment allait-elle retrouver la maison de Severus ? Dumbledore lui avait dit que le maître des potions habitait la dernière maison de l'impasse des Tisseurs….

Se saisissant de sa baguette, Hermione lança un sort de localisation qui lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois sur des pavés qui s'était descellés mais n'osa utiliser la magie pour s'éclairer. Severus habitait dans un quartier moldu, et même si la grande majorité des maisons semblait être à l'abandon, elle préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Il n'avait pas été aisé pour la sorcière d'obtenir l'adresse de Rogue. Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment disposé à la lui communiquer. Pour la première fois depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard, Hermione s'était opposée à l'illustre directeur, un homme pour lequel elle avait pourtant le plus grand respect. Depuis qu'elle était allée le trouver en début d'après midi, Hermione se remémorait pour la énième fois cet étrange entretien. « Oui, vraiment étrange », réfléchit la jeune femme qui venait de s'arrêter face à une petite maison mal entretenue…

* * *

Son examen de potions terminé, Hermione avait rejoint son dortoir afin de préparer sa valise. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée et légère d'en finir avec sa scolarité mais le départ précipité de Severus occultait toute sa joie. Elle devait savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans connaître la raison de son départ, et aussi, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle paniquait totalement à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. S'il ne la contactait pas, comment ferait-elle pour le retrouver ?

Son instinct lui disait que, peut-être, Severus ne voulait plus d'elle. La jeune femme frémit à cette horrible pensée. Après tout, c'était assez étrange qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de l'avertir de son départ, ne serait-ce que par un petit mot.

Finalement, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Naïvement, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait que le maître des potions puisse avoir une maison et une vie en dehors de Poudlard. C'est que Rogue ne rentrait jamais chez lui pendant les vacances scolaires comme le faisaient certains professeurs. Pour Hermione, Severus Rogue était indissociable du château : un peu comme les fantômes, il faisait parti des meubles !

Toutes ces interrogations avaient amené Hermione face à la seule personne capable de lui répondre. Elle devait cependant rester prudente et ne pas éveiller les soupçons du directeur, qu'elle savait très observateur et intuitif.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, prenez place, invita le vieil homme en lui proposant de piocher un bonbon dans un grand bocal qui trônait sur son bureau.

- Non merci, c'est très gentil mais je venais juste vous remercier de m'avoir permis de repasser mes examens après les autres élèves.

- C'était naturel Miss Granger, l'Ordre et la communauté sorcière, même si elle ignore tout de ces derniers événements, vous le devaient bien !

Hermione sourit et rassembla son courage pour aborder le sujet qui l'avait réellement amenée dans le bureau du directeur.

- Le professeur Slughorn m'a fait passer l'épreuve de potions. Il a l'air très gentil. Il m'a même proposé de me mettre en relation avec des chercheurs de l'université, et comme ce domaine m'intéresse, j'ai accepté, expliqua la sorcière, le visage rayonnant à l'idée de débuter des études.

- Horace Slughorn est un excellent professeur. Il enseignait déjà à Poudlard il y des années de cela, avant le professeur Rogue. Vous avez eu raison d'accepter son aide, Miss Granger, car Horace pourra vous présenter les sorciers parmi les plus brillants ! C'est un opportuniste mondain ! s'amusa le vieil homme.

Hermione se força à sourire à la réflexion de Dumbledore. C'était le bon moment, pensa t-elle.

- C'est vrai qu'après le professeur Rogue, le professeur Slughorn ne manquera pas d'étonner les élèves ! Au fait, quelle matière enseignera le professeur Rogue l'année prochaine ? questionna t-elle innocemment.

Hermione savait pertinemment que Rogue n'enseignerait plus à Poudlard, le professeur Slughorn le lui ayant révélé, mais elle voulait voir la réaction du directeur et essayer de lui soutirer des informations.

Ce dernier fronça quelque peu les sourcils face à la question d'Hermione. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme l'interroge sur Severus…

- Le professeur Rogue n'enseignera plus à Poudlard Miss Granger.

Hermione l'interrogea d'un regard surpris.

- Il a démissionné, ajouta t-il.

- Oh ! Démissionné ? Mais c'est incroyable, il a toujours enseigné ! Que va-t-il faire à présent ?

- Severus n'a jamais vraiment aimé enseigner et, s'il a pris ce poste, c'est uniquement parceque je le lui ai demandé. Mais maintenant que la guerre est terminée, il n'avait plus de raisons valables de rester dans cette école.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait passer l'épreuve de potions ? continua Hermione.

- Ceci regarde uniquement le professeur Rogue Miss Granger, répondit le directeur d'une voix douce mais néanmoins ferme.

- Excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète. C'est que le professeur m'avait donné un travail supplémentaire en prévision de mon inscription à l'université et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui remettre. Pourriez vous me communiquer son adresse ?

C'était la première excuse qui lui était venue à l'esprit et elle se sentait aussi ridicule que si elle avait annoncé « Le chien a mangé mon devoir, si si, c'est incroyable mais c'est vrai ! » !

- Laissez-moi votre parchemin et je le lui transmettrai.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione un peu trop vivement. Je voudrais le lui remettre en mains propres, j'ai encore quelques questions à lui poser, continua t-elle d'une voix plus posée.

- Miss Granger… Je pense qu'il est tant d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Severus.

Hermione s'empourpra alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Comment devait-elle réagir face à l'air grave du vieil homme qui la regardait plus durement depuis quelques secondes ?

- Vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir Professeur, c'est moi qui ai insisté alors que lui a tenté de me dissuader…

- Severus savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et il a commis une grave erreur en entamant une relation avec une élève Miss Granger ! appuya Dumbledore.

- Professeur, je comprends que vous ne voyiez pas ça d'un bon oeil mais je suis majeur et… je tiens à lui…

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots tellement bas que le directeur dû s'approcher de la jeune femme pour en saisir le sens.

- Vous pensez tenir à lui, mais en réalité vous ne l'aimez pas vraiment… Les moments que vous avez vécus dernièrement ont été terribles et choquants, et Severus était là et il vous a soutenue… Vous avez confondu sécurité et amour Miss Granger, mais cela arrive souvent à votre âge. Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous retrouverez bien vite un amoureux !

Hermione était hors d'elle ! Comment le directeur se permettait-il de juger ses sentiments ! Il ne connaissait rien de la véracité de son amour et des moments que Severus et elle avaient partagés ! Il n'avait jamais vu le maître des potions comme elle l'avait vu elle ! Il ne connaissait pas Severus comme elle le connaissait !

- Comment osez vous ! Elle avait forcé sa voix en se levant brusquement du fauteuil.

Le directeur, surpris d'une telle fougue chez la sage Gryffondor, ne sut que dire, véritablement interloqué.

- Je ne suis pas idiote Professeur, continua t-elle, acerbe. Je suis capable de discerner mes propres sentiments. Je sais ce que je ressens pour le professeur Rogue et cela ne s'apparente pas du tout à un besoin de sécurité. J'ai déjà un père !

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer Miss Granger, mais vous seriez certainement plus heureuse avec un jeune homme de votre âge… je pensais que Monsieur Weasley et vous vous entendiez bien…

- Et bien vous pensez mal ! s'offusqua t-elle. Vous l'avez renvoyé, c'est ça ?

Le regard de la brune trahissait une trop grande anxiété.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je vais être franc avec vous Miss. La situation dans laquelle vous m'avez mis ne m'en laissait pas le choix. Severus le comprend parfaitement d'ailleurs et il reconnaît sa faute.

Hermione frissonna en pensant que Severus regrettait peut-être leur liaison et qu'à cause de celle-ci il avait tout perdu.

- Oui Miss Granger, il est conscient d'avoir abusé de votre naïveté et d'avoir mis Poudlard dans l'embarras, c'est pourquoi il m'a remis sa démission.

- Nous avons peut-être mis Poudlard dans l'embarras, et ça je m'en excuse sincèrement…. Mais Severus n'a en aucun cas abusé de ma naïveté, comme vous dîtes ! Le ton était ferme et irrévocable.

- Vous êtes jeune, vous ne comprenez pas… Pourquoi, d'après vous, ne vous a-t-il pas informé de son départ ? Il sait parfaitement que cette relation n'a aucun avenir, alors cette fois, ayez confiance en son jugement Hermione !

Que croyait-il donc ? Qu'en l'appelant par son prénom, comme il le faisait avec Harry, il parviendrait à ses fins avec elle !

- Peu importe ce que vous pensez, je dois voir Severus, donnez-moi son adresse, trancha t-elle.

- Bien, Miss Granger, se résigna Dumbledore. Après tout, vous n'êtes plus mon élève, je ne peux vous retenir de le rejoindre ! De toute façon vous finiriez bien par retrouver son adresse un jour ou l'autre ! J'espère juste que vous ne regretterez pas ce choix… réfléchit-il à voix haute avant de continuer, Severus habite la dernière maison de l'impasse des Tisseurs à Spinner's End.

- Merci Professeur.

Le vieux directeur se rassit sur son large fauteuil et observa tristement sa plus brillante élève qui quittait prestement le bureau. Comment, en étant aussi intelligente que l'était Miss Granger pouvait-on avoir aussi peu de jugement en amour ? Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour son ancien espion mais il doutait fortement de la capacité de ce dernier à rendre une femme heureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais été lui-même…

* * *

Severus Rogue ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Pour preuve, il relisait pour la troisième fois la même page d'un livre rare sur les philtres utilisés au Moyen-âge, et n'aurait même pas été capable de citer ne serait-ce qu'une des potions rapportées sur le papier jauni ! Il avait pourtant toujours eu une remarquable capacité de concentration, et cela s'était révélé précieux à bien des égards durant sa carrière d'espion.

Mais aujourd'hui, cet homme solitaire et acariâtre ressentait un énorme vide en lui. Les changements, bien trop rapides, l'avaient complètement déstabilisé. Il n'était plus un mangemort, il n'était plus professeur, et il n'était plus espion. Il n'était plus rien en fait… Il avait tout donné, même ce qu'il croyait impossible – comment avait-il pu être assez faible pour se laisser aller avec la Gryffondor – et aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus rien en lui, non plus rien…

Enfoncé dans son vieux canapé de velours élimé, il referma son livre pour le poser soigneusement au sol, rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en se laissant submerger par ses souvenirs. C'était plus fort que lui, il revoyait Hermione, encore et encore. Hermione et son sourire. Hermione et son doux regard. Hermione et ses yeux pétillants lorsqu'elle trouvait enfin la solution. Hermione et sa détermination toute gryffondorienne qui ne l'agaçait plus vraiment, qui l'amusait même, pour être honnête. Hermione et son petit air mutin lorsqu'elle défendait ardemment ses idées. Hermione… Il ne voyait qu'elle ! Et il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi son filleul !

Severus allait se servir un whisky lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Mais ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde et décida d'ignorer cette soudaine incursion à sa mélancolie. Pourtant, on frappa de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Plusieurs coups, secs et réguliers. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur son amertume et il se surprit à ricaner en pensant que son visiteur avait intérêt à présenter une raison suffisante pour se permettre de le déranger à une heure pareille. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à la volée, d'un geste qui se voulait volontairement irrité. Mais, en découvrant l'identité de cette personne, son visage et tous les membres de son corps semblèrent se figer. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait Hermione Granger.

- Severus…

Durant quelques secondes, le silence régna. Un silence effroyable, qui glaça le sang de la Gryffondor. Pourquoi Severus ne lui répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi était–il figé sur le pas de la porte comme s'il avait été pétrifié ?

- Severus… insista Hermione en franchisant le seuil.

Rogue, encore sous le choc de voir Hermione se présenter chez lui, n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher d'entrer.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? siffla t-il.

Son ton, froid et cassant, déstabilisa la jeune femme. Et si les doutes qu'elle avait eus quant à l'attachement que Severus lui portait étaient fondés ? Et si leur liaison n'avait été qu'une passade sans importance qu'il avait maintenant hâte d'oublier ? La crainte commençait à croître dans le cœur d'Hermione. Avec peine, elle étouffa un sanglot au fond de sa gorge.

- Je… Tu es parti comme ça, sans rien me dire… Je ne savais même pas où te trouver… J'ai dû aller voir Dumbledore pour avoir des explications et c'était… Oh mon dieu ! il m'a dit des choses…

Hermione était tellement perdue qu'elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, ce que Rogue remarqua et tourna à son avantage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permets de croire que je te dois la moindre explication ? Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et à l'avenir je te prie de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires.

- Comment ?

Hermione était stupéfaite au point de ne plus pouvoir faire un seul geste. « Cruel » était le seul qualificatif qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Tu as très bien compris. Je n'ai jamais rien exigé ou attendu de ta part, alors tiens toi éloignée de moi. Je ne souhaite plus avoir à supporter ta présence.

Severus avait fait le maximum pour paraître le plus dur possible. Même si tout son être la réclamait, même si son plus cher désir était de la garder à jamais à ses côtés, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Et la voir, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus l'aimer, était une vraie torture. Pour son salut, mieux valait l'écarter définitivement de sa vie…

- Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, après ce que je t'ai donné !

L'incompréhension fit rapidement place à la douleur, et rouge de colère, elle se rua sur le maître des potions, martelant son torse de toutes ses forces. Severus recula d'abord sous la violence des coups, puis saisit ses poignets pour tenter de la maîtriser.

- Ce que tu m'as donné ? Moi ou un autre, quelle importance ! Je te fais confiance pour oublier bien vite tes petites peines dans les bras d'un autre ! asséna t-il méchamment. Oh, j'oubliais, c'est déjà fait ! Un horrible rictus déformait sa lèvre supérieure.

Il était allé bien trop loin. De lourdes larmes inondaient maintenant le visage d'Hermione. Il se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les poings s'écraser sur sa poitrine.

Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de ses remarques blessantes et de son ton acerbe, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en use avec elle autre part que dans sa salle de classe et sûrement pas pour rompre leur relation ! Alors comme ça, il voulait qu'elle sorte de sa vie et il était prêt à tout, même à se servir d'une excuse aussi effroyable que celle là pour ne plus la voir ! Que pouvait-elle encore espérer de lui ? De toute évidence, rien… Cette fois tout était bel et bien terminé. Son cœur se serra de douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce et se trouver face à lui sans avoir la sensation de se noyer.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux je vais partir et sortir de ta vie pour de bon, mais j'ai une chose à te dire avant. Elle inspira profondément avant de continuer. Tu n'avais pas besoin de trouver ce genre d'excuses pour rompre avec moi. Hormis la mission… il n'y a eu que toi. Il n'y a eu que toi tu comprends ! Et tu as sali tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau entre nous...souffla t-elle, amère, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Severus regarda Hermione quitter la pièce, stupéfait. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle avait couché avec Drago pendant la mission, mais ça il l'avait déjà deviné lorsqu'il était venu la délivrer au manoir Malefoy… Non, ce qu'il venait de comprendre, c'est qu'en dehors de cette fois là, Hermione n'avait aimé que lui ! Avait-ce réellement été la seule fois entre eux, comme elle le prétendait ? Il était sûrement stupide de se poser la question – après tout, ils les avaient vu enlacés de ses propres yeux – mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net, et la voir partir définitivement était bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…

- Je vous ai vu toi et Drago hier !

Hermione, qui tenait la poignée de la porte, stoppa net son geste et se retourna vers lui, ses yeux embués et éteints semblèrent aussitôt reprendre vie. Qu'avait-il donc vu ? Se pouvait-il… Il avait certainement dû surprendre leur conversation à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, et dans ce cas elle comprenait qu'il puisse douter. Après tout, Drago l'avait enlacée ! Severus avait également pu capter des brides de conversation, qui hors de leur contexte, pouvaient vraiment prêter à confusion ! La Gryffondor entrevit enfin une lueur d'espoir.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Drago est venu me voir et nous avons discuté de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Alors tu avoues ! éructa le maître des potions, hors de lui.

- Donne moi une chance de m'expliquer avant de crier, implora Hermione.

Les yeux brillants de colère, il s'avança vers elle. Quiconque aurait vu le maître des potions à cet instant se serait sauvé de peur.

- Je lui ai tout avoué, continua t-elle. La mission, le plan que l'Ordre a élaboré, le fait que je me sois servie de lui, et aussi… qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. … La voix d'Hermione était larmoyante, tant l'émotion menaçait de la submerger.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, continua t-elle, regarde en moi !

Severus se figea. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Elle venait de lui permettre de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, d'entrevoir le moindre de ses secrets, de connaître ses pensées les plus intimes… Elle venait enfin de lui offrir la preuve qu'il attendait, même s'il ne voulait pas recourir à la magie pour avoir confiance en la femme qu'il aimait. Les traits de son visage se détendirent et ses bras se relâchèrent le long de son corps tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait de lui sans détacher son regard du sien.

- Hermione… ce que tu me proposes de faire… je ne le veux pas… pas sur toi… murmura t-il.

Leur deux corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Hermione combla le vide en avançant doucement son visage vers celui de Severus.

- Je lui ai dis que c'était toi. Je lui ai dis que j'étais heureuse, confessa t-elle, anxieuse de sa réponse.

Severus mit un certain temps avant de réaliser pleinement ce que les dernières paroles d'Hermione signifiaient : il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, lui prêtant une liaison avec son filleul alors qu'en réalité elle avait repoussé ses avances. Comme il avait pu être idiot de tirer des conclusions aussi vite ! Il avait bien failli perdre la plus belle chose qui lui été arrivée dans sa vie depuis des années !

Tendrement, il amena une main sur le visage d'Hermione, et, de son pouce, essuya les dernières larmes en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que Severus lui souriait sans que cela soit ironique, un vrai sourire, juste pour elle. Emportée par la caresse des doigts sur ses joues et par un sentiment de félicité qui lui réchauffait le cœur, elle ferma les yeux.

- Je te rends vraiment heureuse ? susurra t-il de sa voix chaude et rauque.

- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas…

Tendrement, Severus laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps d'Hermione jusqu'à enserrer ses hanches et sentit son corps frissonner sous son emprise.

Alors, l'ardeur de la presser contre lui se fit plus intense, presque impérieuse. Entendre son cœur battre contre le sien, se délecter de la douceur de sa peau, respirer son odeur, se perdre en elle… Le manque d'elle était devenu bien trop douloureux. Oui, il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de l'aimer. D'un mouvement franc, il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie dépendait de cette seule étreinte et la mena vers le salon, leurs deux corps enlacés tournoyant sensuellement dans un simulacre de valse.

Hermione se sentait si bien dans ses bras… Une des mains de Severus qui était posée dans le creux de ses reins la guidait, tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement ses cheveux, dégageant doucement sa nuque des quelques mèches folles échappées du chignon. Alors, ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur la peau blanche mise à nue, parcourant le cou de baisers brûlants et passionnés. Hermione ondoyait la tête pour s'offrir à ses caresses, à ses lèvres qui provoquaient en elle de délicieux tremblements.

Cette vision d'Hermione la tête renversée, s'abandonnant à lui, acheva le peu de retenue qui lui restait. Il attrapa sa baguette, fit un rapide mouvement de poignet qui envoya la table basse percuter un des murs de la pièce, et la coucha sur le tapis, là, sous lui.

Il la déshabilla avec hâte, les mains tremblantes et le regard emprunt de désir tandis qu'elle lui enlevait son pantalon qui alla rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol. Leurs deux corps nus étaient maintenant unis dans un tumulte de caresses et de baisers. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, les lèvres de Severus lui brûlaient la peau et les sens.

- Severus…prends moi…

Son prénom, à cet instant, dans sa bouche, lui prit au ventre. Il la regarda un moment, les lèvres tremblantes et le souffle court. Puis, de sa main droite, il défit le chignon et dégagea l'abondante chevelure qui se répandit autour de la tête et sur les épaules de la jeune femme, libérant des effluves suaves, presque animales. Alors, lentement, il entra en elle et gémit longuement en enfouissant son visage dans la masse odorante de cheveux.

Hermione délirait. Severus allait et venait en elle, alternant douceur et fougue, devançant ses désirs, révélant tout son corps au plaisir. Dans ses bras, elle n'était plus qu'un brasier prêt à s'enflammer, jouissant farouchement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Les gémissements rauques d'Hermione, ses joues en feu, ses yeux brillants de plaisir, sa peau salée, la chaleur moite de son ventre, tout chez elle le retournait... Un violent et dernier accès de sang enflamma ses reins et Severus se laissa enfin aller à la jouissance, étouffant son plaisir dans le cou d'Hermione.

Ils étaient allongés sur le sol depuis de longues minutes, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant glisser nonchalamment leurs mains sur leurs corps nus et encore moites de l'amour, lorsque Hermione posa un regard fébrile mais néanmoins plein d'espoir dans celui de son amant.

- Severus, garde moi…

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Severus n'avait jamais connu un bonheur aussi intense que celui-là. Aimer Hermione et recevoir son amour en retour était un émerveillement, un rêve auquel il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire ! Mais non, il ne rêvait pas ! Cette main si douce qui le caressait tendrement, et cette voix qui lui demandait de la garder étaient bel et bien réelles… Enfin, pour une fois dans sa vie, il goûtait au bonheur ! Alors non, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne la laisserait partir ! Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte des sentiments qu'il lui portait, il ne voulait plus la quitter.

Hermione avait beau l'observer, elle ne parvenait pas deviner les pensées de Severus car son visage, impassible, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Pourtant, lorsque du bout des doigts elle caressa doucement son torse, elle entrevit une lueur dans les yeux de son amant et sentit son corps frissonner d'un désir qu'elle venait de faire renaître…

- Toute ma vie Hermione…

* * *

**_Fin de l'histoire._**

**_J'aime beaucoup les fins heureuses... On ne se refait pas !_**

**_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments en lisant cette fic !_**

**_Bisous _**

**_Khalie_**


End file.
